


A Fox's Lament

by goof1n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Musician Stiles, Nemeton, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pianist Stiles Stilinski, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goof1n/pseuds/goof1n
Summary: Derek Hale, the Co-Owner of Hale & Co. hasn't taken a break really since his old girlfriend Paige passed in a car accident; even letting it get bad enough that he had fainted at a family get together. Laura and Lydia teamed up to get him out, getting him a VIP pass at a bar called Sun Sets. There he meets someone who takes his breath away, Red. A man singing under the moon and playing the piano, leaving Derek wanting to know more. Red leaves before he could get out of the trance he was in, Derek goes home wondering who the mystery man was and how he can meet him..—A journey of a lonely and almost packless werefox and broken and lost wolf that connect through one night of hearing Stiles' lonely lament and hit it off ever since. Read as they slow mend the cracks that were in their lives prior with laughter and joy.  But with all happiness, you must first climb over the obstacle that is life, pain. But as Winston Chruchill said "If you're going through hell—Keep going."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off some music I heard while stoned (I know, funny business, be responsible btw) and my friends pushed me to write. So be wary. The songs that will be used from this story will be from the artist SYML, his singing is what I would imagine Stiles being able to do. (Check out his music it's pretty good!) This story is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbPsIWto5PY song for chapter 1!

Laura burst through the door of his office, eyes drifting and immediately honed at Derek and strode towards him, flipping her long, wavy brown hair over shoulder. She stood at the front of his desk in a fitting suit blue pinstripe blazer and skirt, tapping her red heel against the marble flooring in his office. Derek looked up slowly from his paperwork dreading who it could be, but by scent he knew it was his older sister Laura Hale. Meeting up with her eyes finally he could tell she already had another plan to get him to take a break. Yes he’d admit he hasn’t taken a break in a couple months since the family got together for dinner and he unfortunately passed out from over exerting himself at the time. After the event it sprouted arguments about his health. Alpha healing or not everyone needed to relax and rest, but it was fine for Derek; he was fine. 

“What is it now Laura?” Derek sighed, placing down his pen to bring up his hands and drag them down his face. He and Laura had fighting about this countless times before.

 

“Derek you have to go! This, which I am very positive by the way, you will like! And you need the break, I swear to god I will suspend you if you don’t go!” Laura hissed out.

 

“You can’t do that Laur, I’m your second, and the co-owner to this company, I have as much say as you do. And you can’t say anything to make me go, We’ve been over this for months now. Just drop it.” Derek finally let his hands drop down onto his sleek desk, folding together leaning forward he saw the look of worry on her face but also determination. He rolled his eyes sighing, knowing this would take more than a simple no and leaned back in his desk chair getting ready for the long argument over his health again. Derek quirked up an eyebrow when Laura grinned tossed down a red, almost velvet card, that simply said “VIP” etched in cursive gold shimmer.

 

“You have to! Especially when I didn’t buy it either! Lydia did, and you know once she intervenes there is no way you are getting out of this lil’ bro. You have to go now or explain it to Lydia how she got a premium card for you, that she most definitely had to pull strings for, to her face. And we have all seen what happens when you say no to her.” Laura and Derek both felt shivers course through their bodies remembering the looks of the people who tried to outsmart the Lydia Martin, yes she was only a secretary to both of them in the company. But the way she carried she herself he might as well be Laura’s left hand. But their clients taking her small stature of the banshee in comparison to werewolves or other big bulky supes, they would underestimate her; And every single time it did not end well for the opposing party. Simply put when Lydia Martin was right, she was right. There was a pregnant pause in the room and Derek’s face hardened staring at the card as if offended life itself, reaching out and quickly swiping the card off his desk he looked at the back, seeing it was blank he looked back up at Laura.

 

“Does this place have an address or am I just supposed to guess?” Derek shook his head as Laura fist pump the air doing her own victory lap of sorts, yelling out ramblings of “yes yes” or “Lydia is a genius!” And quickly turned back to her brother with a proud grin on her face.

 

“The place is called Sun Sets, the new one off Grey’s Lane, down the street from the Jungle. Know where that is or should I pull out a map since you have been living under a rock for so long? I mean when it was last time you went-” A wave of guilt came off Laura thinking about Derek’s last relationship and how badly that ended and how closed off he had been ever since. Quickly shaking herself from the thought, smirking again about her success. 

 

“Well lil’ bro it’s time to get out on the town! Meet people, talk, you know not be you for once! Lydia said there will be something there that you will like, guaranteed. The card is for a show; everyone who has went only has high praise of the show that happens there… Please let loose Derek, have fun for once.” She reached over and patted her brother’s shoulder shooting him a wink before turning heel and strutted out his office, chin held high. Derek did know where this place was, it was a new club but very popular. This place had appealed to the humans but there was an supernatural only night, hilariously on the full moon, but all of the talk was about a singer. A guy, called Red and only certain high class supes could get access in, thinking about it left a sour taste in his mouth. Who could this guy be that every supe was chatting about him Derek could only imagine a snob singing some horrid song or some other grotesque thing like an orgy, before his thoughts could become any worse he shook his head. Pulling out his phone the screen shined a moon calendar, tonight is a full moon.

 

“Of course that’s tonight..” He sighed to himself realizing as soon Lydia was mentioned to have gotten the VIP access, she and Laura timed up to set him up. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck Derek grabbed his things and left his office closing the door behind him to see Laura and Lydia looking over to him smiling and waving. Derek’s face set again when the girls saw he figured out the plan and they started to giggle amongst themselves. He lifted up the card waving it at them while walking away, turning to face the direction of the golden elevator door, he felt a hand on his forearm, looking to the hand with a arched brow followed the hand to the face of Lydia Martin. Lydia had quickly caught up to him and gave him a pleasant smile but he knew there was hidden meaning to it and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Derek, good to see you accepted my gift, and I see that you didn’t try to fight this one. Anyways you’re going to see a good friend of mine there, he’s quite popular there, Red.” Her smile faded and set into something dangerous and protective. Derek’s other eyebrow raised looking at the mood change in the strawberry blonde.

 

“And Derek if you ever see something happen to him I want you to intervene. There’s been some things…” Her eyes dozed out as if she was remembering something but snapped back to his even stronger than before. “Just help him out. Anyways I know you’ll love it. Have fun, Derek.” Lydia let go of his forearm giving him another sweet smile when the elevator dinged signaling it had reached it’s desired floor. Derek walked into the elevator turning around pressing the base floor, but before the doors closed he gave a sharp nod to Lydia. Now Derek was truly curious about someone Lydia knew and praised this… The rumors about “Red” had to be at least partially true to have been complimented by Lydia with her high calibre. He went to home to his apartment.

_______________________________________________________

Derek pulled up in his black camaro, parking it across the nightclub, looking over he noticed the line for entrance and some eyes looking at the car and wondering who was in the car. Clearly some of the rumors were true, this club was a hotspot for supes just like Jungle for humans. Climbing out and locking his car, he pocketed his keys into his favorite black leather jacket, wearing jeans that hugged his legs, and a deep forest green henley with his black aviators. Walking up the front of the line feeling the eyes of everyone on him. The bouncer slowly turned to him as if he couldn’t be bothered but Derek pulled out the velvet card, the bouncer’s eyes widened pulling back the velvet rope and stepping aside. And some gasps and whispers broke out about him “God, he’s daddy as fuck” or “Holy fuck he’s hot as hell… And rich?! Damn..” Derek rolled his eyes at the comments and walked into club and was quickly pointed to the stairs guarded by two other guards into the VIP section. The guards and bouncer made eye contact and nodded, Derek already started going through the crowd. The music was pounding against his ears but he maneuvered past the uncomfort and the dancing crowd, he reached the two guards opening a passage between them, into the stairs. Derek kept his hands in his pockets walking up the stairs. He looked around and was presented with a small bar with a stage and piano, and a singular spotlight shining over it. Surrounding it were little black chairs and tables, a very simple design, but the bar had a couple of lights over the stools. The bar looked very modern a marble black counter and liquor on shelves behind it with dim neon lights showing them off. With the room surrounded in dim lights but not that many people yet; Derek sighed realizing he was early even though it was ten at night. Walking over the bar he ordered wolfsbane laced whiskey and looked over the bartender was strong looking beta, wearing a black button down but a grey vest over his shirt and black slacks. The handsome beta with short brown hair and green eyes,  was polishing the bar counter.

 

“Do you know when Red comes on?” Derek asked getting straight the point sitting at one of the bar stools, taking off the aviator glasses and stuffing them into his jacket pocket. The beta grinned giving him a sleazy knowing look as if he was asked this question many times before.

 

“He closes the show, newcomer?” Derek nodded at him. “Well then prepare yourself for a show.” Derek was about to ask what he meant there was commotion at the stage and looked over and watched a girl come out in a sheer dress and gigantic feathers; A burlesque dance. He looked back at where the bartender was but he had already moved down to help.. A vampire. Derek looked over the vampire; the scent coming off it was  like graveyard dirt or decaying body but not exactly dead, order a crimson drink. He wondered what the drink was and if it was blood how they got it. Deciding to ignore the possibilities of the drink and grimacing he looked back at the girl sighing knowing this was going to be a long night. After two hours of waiting and checking his emails on his phone, he was very close to leaving the club it was midnight and the great Red still hadn’t shown, by the words of the bartender. Putting his phone back into his jacket he got up to leave but he caught a red hood at the corner of his eye. He looked back over the stage realizing the stage had now been lit by moonlight shining through a window in the roof that had now been exposed. And now at the piano’s bench now was a man, in a red velvet hood, like red riding hood. So this was the famous Red. He scoffed at the joke and looked over the new arrival. The man’s hood was covering and hiding most of his features but his upturned nose, rose colored lips his eyes and forearms. The man was wearing full black under the hood but the clothing seemed to wrap around his body. Derek subtly breathed in trying to figure out what kind of supernatural  Red was but his eyes widened finding out there was no scent no heartbeat, but Red was right there and he was real that much he could tell, Derek furrowed his narrowed his eyes at the man trying to figure him out. But what fully caught Derek’s eye were his eyes; They were glowing even with the contrast of the shadows on his face, A golden amber like a beta, but something said to his wolf that it wasn’t just that. Then the man opened his mouth and started to sing Derek felt like his breath was punched out of his lungs. The piano followed with the voice that seemed to travel around the room, everyone in the room was now paying attention to the stage. Red was singing was ‘Mr.Sandman’ but in a version that Derek had never heard before. It was like Red singing into his heart with his own tale of sadness. Without realizing it his eyes had already shifted into the ruby red of an alpha, the tension in his body had left him instantly and relief washed over him. He was the calmest he has ever been in months now. The man, Red, had made eye contact with him. Red’s eyes of beta’s amber flared into violet and danced together in the man’s iris’s, then trailed his sight around the room. If Derek had any breath left in his lungs would have left  him then. Red’s voice was so calm, smooth and had reverb, spreading across the room, surrounding him. As if Red was only singing to him. Soon Red’s pale skin under the moon started to glow golden halfway through the song, covered in what seemed like henna slowly traveling up his forearms, stopping at his elbows. He could almost feel the emotions coming through the lyrics overwhelming him more than before, but nearing the end of the song he felt hope; A call out for something, someone. Red looked back at him when the song ended and closed his eyes one more and they were a brown amber, like honey, like a human’s. Red quickly got up from the piano’s bench and left the stage. Derek hadn’t even noticed the room was now full of people clapping, the velvet hood chased after the man around the black curtains. Derek blinked his feet now freed from being cemented to ground realized he had lost the chance to meet this hooded man. Rushing over to the bartender Derek bashed the beta with questions.

“Do you know who Red is or… Just where I can find him? Or just when he sings again?”The bartender laughed to himself shaking his head while cleaning up his counters.

 

“That’s the thing, you won’t find him, not unless you leave something to interest him. And to answer your question, don’t think he would wear a hood if he wanted to be known. And he sings every full moon, at least since we opened three months ago, people love him, gets a lot of business. Maybe leave him a tip and I’ll get it to him.” Derek nodded accepting this information and he pulled out his checkbook with his company logo on it, writing out a check for three-thousand, signing it but leaving the name blank, he slid it over the ‘tender. Then looking around he grabbed a napkin off a table and scribbled out his number and slid it with his name ‘Derek Hale’ to the bartender as well. The man’s eyebrows lifted his head to look at the number and check then back at Derek and saw his determined look and tucked check with the number into the pocket of his vest. 

 

“Well Mister….Hale I’ll be sure to give this to Red, kid needs it nowadays…” The bartender walked away from Derek before he could even ask what he meant. Turning around to try and collect more information he saw everyone had cleared out the bar, he followed suit. Jogging out of the nightclub he avoided the catcalling and grinding from the people dancing, quickly unlocking,  he started up the sleek camaro, speeding off home. He reached his home in a couple minutes, thankfully no police officer’s around to catch him breaking every speed limit in Beacon Hills. Parking in his private garage to his penthouse. Derek was in a daze when he climbed into elevator going up to his apartment, when he reached the top floor he threw his jacket on one of the navy couches and stalked up the spiral stairs to his room. Sighing when Derek opened the room to his empty and cold room, though luxurious it didn’t feel like home. He laid down on his bed feeling the exhaustion hit him like a  freight train he couldn’t have bothered to take off his jeans, chafing be damned. But his mind could only think about the beautiful man singing under the moonlight. And the way his lyrics sung to him, the loneliness but hope in the end of it, Derek wanted to know this mystery man. He wanted to hear the beautiful but lonely voice. He wanted…

 

“....Red….” And Derek Hale fell asleep soon after, feeling the most peaceful he has in ages. 


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I am slightly better at drawing than describing here's some quick and little sloppy artwork! Just to show a little bit of what I poorly described as a picture to make it easier. Also I seemed to have forgotten the henna. Ooops. Cut me some slack, it's 1 am. Imagine them there lol!

 


	3. Chapter 3

There was annoying beeping going off next to his bed. Grumbling and patting the surface of the night stand trying to find the source of the noise Derek found it was his phone. Prying open one eye he looked at the screen, it was ten-thirty.

 

“Fuck! God--SHIT!”  Derek quickly sat up in his bed, he was hardly, almost never late to work and looked down at his attire from the previous night and was hit with the memories of Laura and Lydia’s plan and his night at the Sun Set; And especially of Red. Derek felt a warmth build in his gut but Laura’s name blared up onto his phone’s screen. He picked up the call.

 

“Hey, god Laura I overslept, I’m getting out of bed now.” He walked over to his bathroom and did his morning routine as quick as he could, skipping the shower seeing he wasn’t dirty or smelling horribly.

 

“I’m sorry did I hear that right… The Derek Hale OVERSLEPT? Der it’s fine I thought it was way worse than you sleeping in. I see the night out was a success… So tell your big sis, did you meet anyone new?” Derek snatched up his phone, taking it with him back to his walk in closet and put on a form fitting grey suit with a simple white button up and red tie, the same deep red as a alpa’s eyes and black dress shoes.

 

“Yeah I did, I’m going to be there soon, we need to talk.” Derek said as he grabbed his phone and keys. He made his way to the elevator and going to the lower floor to his garage, and unlocked the camaro.

 

“Ooo! Now I’m really curious! See you soon Der.” Derek put his phone into his blazer pocket after Laura had hung up. Then swiftly got into his car and drove off to work. Once reaching Hale & Co. he took the elevator to the top floor where his office was located and walked out to the knowing smirk Laura was giving him while walking to greet him. Derek looked at what Laura was wearing at with a quirked an eyebrow. She walked up to him with her hair styled into a braid starting from her left ear and wrapping down to her right, wearing a draping necklace over a blue open blazer with a white shirt under tucked into black jeans with beige leather ankle boots.

 

“You finally got some rest, you are already looking better! I thought I was going to have to bring mom into this.” Laura said and Derek made a face between betrayal and deeply offended towards his sister and right when he was going to retaliate Laura gave him a pointed look, stopping him from saying anything. “I’m serious Der, you needed to get out. Glad you finally listened before it got to that point.” She gave a caring smile to him and gave him a quick hug. “I have to go to meet Peter, he said he got some new customers to meet.” She walked around him but was stopped by Derek grabbing her forearm.

 

“Yeah I know, best sleep I’ve had in months I won’t lie… Thanks for caring. But do you know about the singer that was there, Red? Anything at all?” Derek leveled her with a serious look that made her tilt her head slightly.

 

“No I don’t Lydia does though. She got him to finally start singing I hear. And Derek I’m your big sister, your pack, not only is it my job to care, I want to! And I always will, if I knew just getting Lydia to help me would make you go I’d done it sooner you ass! But seriously I have to go, we’re meeting kistunes today about some contracts.”

 

“Yeah still, thanks, you know for not giving up on me. I swear I won’t let it get that bad again.” Derek smiled at his sister and let go of her forearm and then was pulled into another hug he immediately returned. When they seperated Laura looked at her phone and cursed under her breath getting into the elevator and smiled at him. When the elevator doors closed he turned and walked to Lydia’s desk. She was leaning against the front of her desk with a small smirk on her face; Lydia was wearing a navy dress with sleeves that had a white collar and cuffs on the sleeves that ended above her elbows. She had a thin red belt around her waist and bright red heels that had ankle straps. Her strawberry blonde hair was slicked back into a sharp ponytail that made her look more intimidating than usual. 

 

“Please tell me you know who Red is. Laura said you would and when I first went you hinted that you did. I just want to know.” Derek looked watched her relaxed pose turn rigid and she crossed her arms over her chest. She left a long pause in the conservation making it turn more serious very quickly.

 

“Why?” She tilted her head leveling Derek with a look that could almost look right through him.

 

“I just heard him sing and I just wanted to know more about him.. Will you tell me or not?” Derek was start to feel nervous but frustrated at the lack of an answer.

 

“No, I honestly can’t.” she said and watched Derek stiffen up and she raised her hand to let him know she wasn’t done. “He has a lot of things happening to him Derek and he is my closest friend, a close friend that if you hurt I would hurt you worse than you would have ever done to him.” Lydia’s glare hardened and the terrifying side of the small banshee was starting to show. And Derek quickly saw the mood change eyes widening a little and decided to talk realizing she was waiting for him to speak.

 

“God no Lydia. I would never hurt him. Just the way he sung was so… Lonely but hopeful and I just wanted to know the man under the hood. I even left him a check and my number, though thinking about it he might think I might be asking for sex… I didn’t mean that, tell him that if you see him! I just want to know him! Be friends, that’s it! Even a name, Lydia. I just want a name.  _ Please _ .” Derek pleaded. Lydia’s eyes widened and she stood up straight in front blinking at  Derek in awe.

 

“Clearly you’re serious…” Derek nodded vigorously. “Ok, well you must be. You clearly just rambled and you even said please. But if you left your number then let him contact you. But his name is Stiles Stilinski. Now I have work to do and so do you. Laura left you with her work.” She smiled slightly and walked around the desk and sat down in her chair, looking over the documents on her desk. 

 

“God thank you. That’s.. That’s something, I can work with that. Thank you Lydia… And what do you mean Laura’s work?” Derek’s eyes narrowed at her to only get a smirk from Lydia and she went back to her business. He walked over to his office and opened the door and sighed seeing the stack of folders on his desk.

 

“Dammit Laura..” He grumbled as he walked in closing the door after him and sat down at his desk looking at the folders and shaking his head with a smile on his face. The extra work didn’t even bother him as much as it normally would when Laura did this. He was too happy, he knew something, a name. Red’s real name is Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Derek was at Sun Sets. And nothing from Stiles. Derek walked into the office more dejected than before. He was starting to give up hope, Laura looked at him from where she was was talking to Lydia and a couple clients about some project they were doing. Derek shook his head and sighed and Laura gave a sympathetic smile and went back to discussing with the clientele. He walked into his office like usual and saw folders on his desk, he sat down just staring at everything. Derek felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he picked up the call, it was an unknown number.

 

“Hello?” Derek slightly grumbled out but who could blame him in the current circumstances.

 

“Yeah. Uh hey! Um… You left your number at the bar… Derek right?”

 

“Yeah, yes! I’m Derek, Derek Hale.” Derek shot up from his mood instantly changing. His swivel chair almost tipping it back and began to pace around his office. Derek heard a chuckle come from the phone, his ears turned slightly pink but he was too excited to feel embarrassed about how he was acting like a teenage girl with their crush.

 

“Yeah the napkin said that. So I heard you wanted to talk to me, but what possibly for? Don’t mean to be rude or anything! It just not everyday I get big tips like this from someone as important as you, to someone like me. Usually there’s a hidden motive and.. And I’m rambling sorry.” Derek couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face.

 

“It’s okay! I just wanted to show I really liked your show Stiles. But my only hidden motive is to talk to you. If you want to call that hidden, but that’s it.” There was a pause on the other line and Derek started to panic a little, thinking over if he had said something that had offended Stiles in any way.”...Stiles?”

 

“Who are you and how do you know my name? Tell me now or I’ll hang up this call and call the police for stalking.” Derek was shocked about how cold Stiles’s voice sounded now compared to the cheery tone before. His eyes widened and he winced realizing his mistake.

 

“Fuck, sorry! Just blurted out your name. But I am who I said I am, I know your name because I work with a friend of yours, Lydia Martin. She told me your name and that’s about all she would give me. Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Derek quickly explained and heard a sigh through the phone.

 

“Sorry. It’s.. Ok. Lydia huh. My terrifying strawberry blonde goddess. I’ll get her back for this later.” Stiles grumbled under his breath. “But yeah my name is Stiles. Now Derek you never answered my question. I hope you didn’t leave the tip and number for  _ that _ did you?”

 

“God no! I just liked your singing and I have money to spare.. But no, I didn’t leave my number to try and… have sex with you. I just wanted to know you, when you were singing it was truly like time had stopped for me and the intensity of your voice and how you sung the song made my heart almost break. I could almost feel lonely…”  _ Maybe your loneliness  _ Derek thought but he didn’t want to assume. “ Red or Stiles. I just want to know you.” There was another pause and Derek moved over to his chair and sat down again waiting for a response.

 

“Wow. Uh yeah… I never got that one before. Ok, also thank you for the tip. It really does help. Well Derek I have to go, but if you want to really talk, text me. I’ll text back whenever I can.” Stiles said.

 

“Yeah of course! And if it helped I’ll make sure to leave more checks at the bar. And I’ll text you I’m at work myself and I have a stack of folders and emails haunting me. Thanks for calling me Stiles, means a lot.”

 

“Yeah.. Talk to you later Derek.” And Stiles hung up. Derek placed his phone down in front of him and stared at the screen beaming, then he heard a knock at his door and snapped his head upwards.

 

“Oh my god… Are you.. Are you smiling?!” Laura quickly bounced over to Derek’s desk and looked over him with a bright smile of her own. Derek’s smile quickly turned into a glare. “What has you beaming like that huh? ..No.. No way he called back didn’t he?! Stiles finally called back!” By the end Laura was basically screeching for her brother. Derek’s ears turned red and averted his eyes from Laura not saying anything but he knew his heart beat started to pump faster at her correct guess.

“Oh my god! Derek I’m so happy for you, maybe you’ll finally get a date, get laid! Even if you don’t, get friends! Holy crap, that’s awesome news little bro.” Derek looked back to his sister with a smooth blank face again and refused to indulge her.

 

“Well anyways I dropped by to say I’m leaving with Peter again, kistunes had some kind of trouble with their contract blah blah blah. Also thanks for doing my paperwork lil’ bro knew I could count on you.” Laura laughed at the glare Derek gave obviously not over the last time she did it. She patted her brother’s shoulder and turned and walked away waving a hand over her shoulder. “Have fun little bro, keep me updated!” and she was gone.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever..” Derek grumbled and unlocked his phone putting in the new number under Stiles Stilinski. Another smile spread on his face, Stiles actually called back. He quickly sent the new number a text keeping it short and simple. 

 

**Sent:This is Derek.** The reply was fairly quick.

**Received:Yeah I know weirdo. This is Stiles.** Derek grinned at his phone,  _ sarcastic I see _ Derek thought to himself and replied back.

**Sent:Yeah but I wanted to keep it straight to the point.**

**Received: Well the point was made then. You’re a Hale from the Hale & Co?**

**Sent: Yeah that’s me. At least one of them, I’m the Co-Owner, the owner is my sister Laura Hale.**

**Received: Ah, that explains the size of a tip. Honestly it isn’t even a tip it’s more I make in a month, pretty much a blessing for me.**

**Sent: Then I’ll make sure to leave more blessings then. Honestly couldn’t care less, at least it’s being used, haven’t been using it since I don’t go out.**

**Received: Wait you’ll come back to the bar? Are you serious? And huh?!! You have that much cash just lying around and you don’t even go out to use it? What’s wrong don’t you have a girlfriend or boyfriend if you roll that way. I don’t mind if you do just saying.**

**Sent: Yeah I will. Your voice is honestly amazing Stiles, never heard anything like it. Don’t think I ever will to be honest. And no I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, not for a while. I work too much as my nagging sister says.**

**Received: Thanks… And holy crap how? Do you have eyes, no I’m pretty sure you do. They are a weird combo of green and hazel. How do you not have a girlfriend?!**

**Sent: When I saw you before then I haven’t gone clubbing since my girlfriend passed almost a year and a half ago.**

**Received: Fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old scars… Are you sure you want to keep talking to me? Just prepare for more bad slip up by this socially awkward and weird guy.**

**Sent: I don’t think you are weird. And it’s ok. You couldn’t have known. And how did you notice the color of my eyes in a dark room?**

**Received: Uh… Shit haha.. I could see you just fine, and you stood out. No one really walks in looking like a leader of a biker gang you know.**

**Sent: I do not.**

**Received: Do so.**

**Sent:** **_Stiles_ ** **.**

**Received:** **_Derek_ ** **.**

**Received: Well Derek I have to go to work. Time flies! Can you believe we have been texting for 20 minutes! My coffee is already cold by now dude!**

**Sent: Don’t call me dude. And talk to you later Stiles, good luck at work.**

**Received: Hah, whatever you say** **_dude_ ** **. Talk to you later, good luck at your job too. Paper work is rough.**

 

Derek looked at the the time at the toolbar of his computer it had really been twenty minutes, he had talked to Stiles for twenty minutes without noticing. He smiled to himself maybe he could really be friends with Stiles and get to know him better. He pushed his phone to the side in case Stiles decided to text him later and started to answer emails happily.

_________________________________________________

 

Stiles looked down at his phone silently sipping the cold coffee. He’d just talked to the Derek Hale. Lydia sometimes mentioned him, but only bits and pieces. Mostly things like him and his sister laura having some argument or that she worked with them. Sighing he gulped down he rest of his coffee and looked up the time and panicked. He was going to be late for work and ran to the bathroom in his loft. He quickly took a cold shower, brushing his teeth in the shower. Running up the spiral stairs after he was done, into his room and put on his uniform for the diner. Running back down the stairs Stiles quickly shoved his feet into his chucks, grabbing his keys and red hoodie putting it on, he rushed to lock the door and ran out of the apartment building into the sky blue deep and drove off to work. Stiles made it to work in record time thankfully and hopped out the jeep, locking it and jogged to the back of the employee door behind the diner. Once he was inside he put his items in his locker, sighing he taking the apron and notepad with pencil out the locker and locked it. Putting on the  waiter’s apron, tucking in the notepad and pencil into the pockets Stiles sighed again before walking out the diner getting ready for a long night.

Stiles looked back at the clock for the thousandth time as it it seemed like for the night. It was eight pm now and he was ready to go home and finally get some sleep, the door to diner dinged and he looked over and saw a werewolf, alpha as it seemed, settle down at a booth. Squaring his shoulders he walked over to the booth and gave a charming grin to the man and handed him a menu. 

“Welcome Sir. Here’s your menu, is there I can get you to drink now?” Stiles said to the alpha. The alpha looked up from the table smiling back but something made Stiles hairs on the back of his neck stand, but he kept up the grin.

“Yes, just iced water thank you…?” The man slightly tilted his head to the side waiting for a name.

“Gosh sorry, Stiles. My name is Stiles and I’ll be your waiter tonight.” Stiles flustered cheeks going a little pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. He must’ve been really tired to forget to give him  his name.”I’ll be right back with your water then.” Stiles turned to walk back into the kitchen but he felt eyes on him all the way back, quickly grabbing an iced water for the man he made it back in less than a few minutes. Placing the glass onto the booth he looked back at the alpha taking in his appearance. Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, almost looked like Steve Rogers, Stiles chuckled to himself catching the attention of the alpha away from his menu.

“Thank you for the water. I’ll have a steak, blue, with mash potatoes, no vegetables on the side.” Stiles nodded, quickly writing down his order and took the menu back. He walked back to the kitchen and told the chef his order, hearing another customer come in he walked over and did the small spiel. The chef dinged the bell and he walked back to get the order and realized it was for the Steve Roger’s order and walked back to the table and set down the food in front of the alpha. 

“Here’s your order Sir. Hope you enjoy your meal, call me over if there’s anything wrong.” Stiles turned to walk away but the man grabbed his arm, he felt goosebumps shoot up his arm  but he turned and gave the man a small smile. “Yes Sir?”

“Sir.. Very polite, it’s good to see that nowadays. And thank you Stiles. I’ll call you over if anything’s wrong, though with a cutie like you I doubt it.” The alpha gave a charming smile back but to Stiles it made his heart beat a little faster in fear, the man dropped his arm and started to eat. Stiles rubbed the forearm that was grabbed and walked off to help a group of people who were waving him down. Taking their orders down and a couple people at other tables he made it back to the kitchen, giving the chef the new orders. Walking out again he saw the alpha looking his way and the alpha waved his card, nodding, Stiles got out the bill for his meal. Walking back over to the table he gave the bill to him, the man opened his mouth but the chef called over Stiles for the big meal for the group of people. Smiling and jutted his head towards the kitchen. 

“Duty calls.” Stiles smirked and jogged over, thankful to avoid the flirting. Shaking his head at the amount of food and smiling he managed to balance the orders on two waiter’s trays. And before the group could tell him who had what, Stiles gave out the orders correctly to each person. The group sat surprised he had remembered ten orders and to whom they were for, he smiled at them and told them to enjoy their meal. Walking back to where the Steve Roger’s look alike was he sighed relief to see the man was gone and left cash instead of paying with card. Collecting the money he saw he had a twenty dollar tip and blinked at it then put it in the apron and went on with the night. An hour later another waiter walked in and tapped Stiles’s shoulder and smiled. Stiles gave a small grin back and jogged into the locker room. Unlocking his locker and emptied out his pockets, grabbing the tips for the night; A hundred bucks, Stiles sighed but put his things back. Grabbing his hoodie and wrapping it around himself and smiled to himself thinking about his old best friend and how he gave him this sweater before he left, he started to get a little bummed out he shook his head and grabbed the rest of his things and locked his locker again. Heading out he noticed something at the corner of his eyes and picked up his pace trying to make it seem casual, but someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around in the dark parking lot. He came face to face with the Steve Roger’s  look alike and smiled tilting his head to the side feigning the look of innocence. 

“Hey! Thanks for the tip, biggest one for me. Is there something I can help you with, Sir?” He felt the man rumble and smile at him a little weirdly and his eyes shifted into alpha’s ruby eyes.

“God, so polite. Tell me Stiles do you have a mate?” He leaned in and pushed his nose against the side the of crook of Stiles neck and grinned to himself pulling back, before Stiles jumped back increasing the distance between the two. “Ah you don’t.. And a fox? And a pure… A virgin?” Stiles cheeks started to heat up and he backed up more trying to look around for the jeep.”Wow truly uncommon these days, polite, cute, unmated. I see you liked my tip. Would you come home with me if I promised you more gifts like that..?”

“Uh Sir… I’m not looking to be courted by anyone… Sorry I’m not interested.” Stiles turned to walk away but felt the hairs on his back and jumped out the way of the alpha before he could connect with him. The alpha turned back and smiled at Stiles and continued to try and get him but Stiles kept dodging out the way with fluidity. Now the alpha was pissed and lounged at Stiles quick enough to catch him off guard and slammed him into the ground, punching the air out of him. Gasping out Stiles looked up a the man glaring down at him.

“Hmph maybe you don’t know respect at all. I’m from the Douglas clan.” Stiles eyes widened, he remembered hearing at about the pack, they had believed that anyone under alphas were meant to kiss their feet. Then he was suddenly greeted with a kick into his temple then his stomach. Curling into himself he tried to cover his important organs but the alpha made sure to stomp on what he could get. Stiles felt his forearm fracture along his wrist, soon other ribs breaking in as well. When the alpha was finally done he looked at Stiles, he laughed to himself before crouching down to Stiles’s eye level..

“Disgusting. You think you had the right to think I would court you? A fox? I was only interested because you were a simple fuck, what was I thinking. I wouldn’t want my name to tainted by trash like you. If a True Alpha tossed you aside why would I want you in my pack?” The alpha said and spat at him while Stiles was still curled in on himself. Standing back up the alpha walked away leaving Stiles on the ground fighting off a panic attack. Ten minutes passed before he could properly breathe again. Slowly getting up trying not to mess with his newly broken bones, he felt some start to heal but he had trouble breathing; a punctured lung. Sighing he got up and hobbled over to his jeep to go to the hospital. Getting in, he looked into the rear view mirror and looked at the bump growing on the side of face getting darker bruising by the minute, starting up his car he went the hospital. Finally arriving he slowly walked into the emergency room and gave a grim smile to one of the nurses who looked at him in disgust and nodded towards the back. It wasn’t his first time he had been beaten for no apparent reason he followed the nurse to a spare room and was quickly given an x-ray. The nurse told him the punctured lung would need surgery and grimacing he nodded and was ushered to the surgery room.The nurse told him to take off his clothing since he was still conscious and did his best taking off his uniform. Stiles put on the hospital gown lying back onto the bed, breathing shallowly. Breathing was getting even harder now along with staying awake he lost consciousness while the nurse was connecting the iv with with anesthetic into his arm. Stiles woke up later by someone shaking him and calling his name. He shot up tugging at his brand new stitches, to see the nurse from before telling him the surgery was done and to go home and not overwork himself. Nodding Stiles slowly got up wincing in pain feeling the new stitches on his side but also on his wrist, taking off the gown he put his uniform back on. Walking out the hospital he was given side glares and little whispers “I can’t believe it isn’t that the old sheriff’s son? He still lives here?” “Yeah, heard he is a drug addict now to cope! And that he even puts out to get his drugs.” Stiles decided to tune out the couple talking and walked out into the parking lot towards his jeep. Opening his jeep and started it up he drove home to his apartment. Parking in the apartment lot he sighed while walking up the stairs until he got to his floor. Stiles looked down the dark corridor and nodded towards a neighbor standing on the other end, but was returned with a sneer soon followed by their door slamming shut. Turning to his door Stiles unlocked it he walked in locking it again behind him. Stiles hung up his hoodie and threw off his shoes, leaving his keys and wallet by the door. Looking at the kitchen table he realized he  had left his phone at home but saw the screen blinking, showing that there was a new notification. Unlocking his phone he saw it was text from Derek. He decided he would text him later and took up his phone to his room, pushing open his room door. Connecting his phone to his charger and took off his uniform wheezing softly while putting on some sweat pants and a shirt that had been on a chair next to his bed. Crawling under the sheets Stiles sighed, he was used to this treatment ever since Scott had left years ago, but he wished he wasn’t. Getting bummed out again he thought about his parents and how he missed them so much.. And for some reason Derek, that man that left a crazy amount for him just singing a old song, looking over to where the check was on his night stand he stared at it for long time before feeling his consciousness blur. Thinking about the kindness the man showed, he glared at the check. There had to be a reason for Derek’s interest. He’d find out sooner than later, he always did when it came to customers. He fell asleep thinking about Derek’s red eyes before succumbing to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this is long. But there's a little angst also if you see a typo my fault, hmu and I'll fix it.

Derek came in  checking his phone again for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. He quickly walked to his office and closed his door behind him. Stiles never texted back, he didn't text back in  a week. Shaking his head he tried to not worry about the man, he was a little scared for Stiles but also for himself and how quickly he had gotten attached. They had barely talked, he understand it. How did he become so attached?! He put aside his phone on his desk and quickly started up his work again. Hours had passed Derek by proof reading contracts and answering questions by either old clientele or new without realizing it Lydia was standing in front of his desk. She cleared her throat and he slowly broke his eyes away from the screen but finished typing out his email.

“Yes, Lydia?” She put a bag of what smelled like soup and typing in her phone she texted Derek even though she was right in front of him. He quirked his eyebrow and  grabbed his phone looking at the text it was an address. “Whose address is this?”

 

“Stiles. You’re going to give him soup.” She stated then gave him a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Why exactly? Is there something wrong, is that why he hasn’t texted back in a week?” Lydia looked at him processing this news and sighed. Turning to walk out his office she called over her shoulder. 

 

“Me and Laura are closing early, get that to Stiles. God the little liar…” She grumbled under her breath and Laura was waving at him from Lydia’s desk and smiled at him. When Lydia grabbed her things she and Laura left together. Derek rolled his eyes he stayed a little while longer finishing up some quick details. Finally getting up he shut off his computer and grabbed the soup and his things and took the elevator down. Getting into the camaro and drove off to where the address was and grimaced looking at the neighborhood. It was dirty and dark, not many people lived here, the people who did were either trying to avoid the law or breaking it. When he finally found the building it was a industrial looking apartment, he locked his car wondering is someone was going to damage it. Holding the soup in his hand he looked back up at the apartment and stalked forward knowing he was here for Stiles. He opened the text to see what apartment it was and realized it was on the fourth floor he looked around for an elevator and saw there wasn’t any. Sighing he climbed up the stairs skipping steps three at a time to save time, he made it to the fourth floor and looked for Stiles’s door number. He wrinkled his nose looking at the dark corridor and turned to Stiles door and knocked, holding the soup in front of himself. Derek heard soft wheezing and shuffling and the door opened to show the beautiful man he saw at the bar looking… Sick and pale. The man saw the soup and slowly met Derek’s eyes and  they widened a little. 

 

“Uh.. I.. Soup.” Derek was speechless. The man before his was even prettier without the hood. Standing at the door was a pale, lean man almost the same height as him. He had dark disheveled brown hair making him look very innocent, also making the pale skin stand out more. His doe eyes. The man’s eyes were honey brown surrounded in thick, long lashes. The eyes were beautiful as is but when the light of his apartment hit them they flashed like a beta’s eyes. Derek recognized the upturned nose and bowed lips and knew this was the singer. Derek now noticed Stiles’s face was freckled in moles leading down his neck and under the shirt he was wearing. Derek realized he must’ve been staring intensely when Stiles’s cleared his throat, making eye contact again he saw Stiles had a light blossom of rose on his cheeks. Derek’s mouth quirked a bit realizing he made that reaction.

 

“Derek? How… Just-- It was Lydia. Of course.” Stiles took the soup slowly out Derek’s hands. Derek subtly scented him smelling that Stiles was a fox! But not one he has smelled before, but there was a similarity. But he was in pain looking him over again he noticed the bruises on his wrist and some poking out of the the collar of his shirt, furrowing his eyebrows he looked Stiles over trying to see anymore wounds.

 

“How’d you get hurt? Is that why you never texted me back in a week..?” Derek said with concern and Stiles looked at him like a deer caught in headlights then averted his eyes. Derek heard his heart start to beat a little faster. Derek guessed he was right. “Was it someone… Did someone do this to you?” Stiles heart stuttered and flinched but then his heart settled into a calm beat again unnaturally quick. Stiles smiled up at him before answering. 

 

“Nah dude. Nothing to worry about, had a little run in, you know I’m pretty clumsy. This is nothing new. And has it been a week? God I lost track of time, I thought… Hm.. Well anyways thanks for the soup. Smells good, bye Derek.” Derek saw Stiles start to close the door but stopped it with his hand. He winced when he saw Stiles jump and looked worriedly at his hand then back at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“God Stiles, if someone did this to you I want you to know so I can help you. Just send me a text any time, at all, day or night and I’ll reply.” He stared down Stiles until the pale boy nodded and he slowly backed away from the door, letting Stiles close the door. He heard Stiles sigh behind the door and walk away from it and Derek turned to leave. He looked back at the door and felt worried for the boy and quickly went down the stairs no longer wanting to overstay his welcome here. Derek reached his car and saw people eyeing his car, probably wondering who it belonged to and he unlocked it then jogged over to it ignoring the eyes and drove off home. Parking in the garage he walked over to the elevator, he pulled out his phone and texted Lydia waiting for his floor. 

 

**Sent: Why does Stiles live in such a bad neighborhood. And why was he covered in bruises and is in deep pain.**

**Received: That…. I don’t know. I’ll find out soon though. But I have a good feeling it’s just the normal thing.**

**Sent: What normal thing. How is him being covered in bruises head to toe, normal?**

**Received: I’m not going to tell you. But maybe you should search deeper into it. Text Danny if you need help.**

**Sent: Ok, I’ll do that. Do I need a warning for what I may see?**

**Received: You might need some whiskey. Now good night Derek, Laura and I are going to the spa.**

Derek walked out the elevator to his apartment door and locked it behind him when he was in. He stared at the phone in his hands and decided to text Stiles.

**Sent: Hey, I am serious about my offer before. Anytime at all, Stiles call me. I care about you. I hope you feel better soon and maybe one day you’ll feel comfortable talking about it, but until then I'll wait.**

 

Derek went to his fridge and got out a whiskey stone, a glass from the cupboards, then also his favorite brand of whiskey and headed up to his home office. Sitting down at his desk he turned on the desk lamp and texted Danny Mahealani, head of their technical security at Hale & Co., the man was almost godly when it came anything technology. Shooting him a quick text Derek asked for any and all information about Stiles Stilinski. Within a few minutes his fax machine started printing out papers. Surprised by how fast it was he got a text saying ‘ **_Lydia said you’d need this asap._ ** ’ He picked up the papers and started to read through some. Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski age twenty born and raised in Beacon Hills, graduated from Beacon Hills High School. Derek reread the name trying to figure out how to pronounce it, but not dwelling on it for long he kept reading. Son of Noah and Claudia Stilinski both deceased, Noah killed by a rogue alpha when he was seventeen. Then Claudia died because of undetermined causes when he was eight. Derek looked at it suspiciously wondering how could that have happened. Then he saw species Arctic Fox… Stiles was an Arctic Fox?! They weren’t exactly rare but not many people had seen them at all. They had been rumored to shift into a snow white fur when beta shifted or fully shifted like a werewolf. But they had tails when beta shifted, but they had the same colored eyes as any werewolf beta or werefox. Derek wondered how Stiles would look with pure white hair… Derek went back to reading and realized Stiles had no other family here, which by terms made him an orphan at the time. He was put into temporary custody of Melissa McCall with one son named Scott McCall in Beacon Hills. Putting down the paper Derek filled up the glass with whiskey and sipped when he went back to Stiles’s history. He skimmed through and saw no other information about the McCall’s other than the custody, Melissa’s profession and a number. He made a mental note to call back then flipping over to the next page Derek almost spilled his drink over his desk. Since nineteen Stiles had been in and out of the hospital for injuries from a simple sprained ankle to being in a coma near death. And the most recent one, the week Stiles had disappeared, he was emitted with three broken and two fractured ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured forearm and wrist, and a severe concussion. What had made it worse that they had charged Stiles for all family bills, his father being taken in, even some of his mother’s bills from trying to figure out what she had. Stiles was in debt thousands of dollars.

Derek sat silently fuming, his eyes had shifted into a scarlet thinking about the pain Stiles had been through. What had happened a year back that caused this? Pulling out his phone from his pocket he called Melissa McCall. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” A woman said.

“Ms. McCall.. Yes this Derek Hale I am investigating Stiles Stilinski for a case of mine.”

“He isn’t in any trouble is he? Is Stiles ok?” He heard the woman’s tone go from confused to concern very quickly.

“ I saw his records and had seen something had happened at the age of nineteen and has been in and out of the hospital since. And you were the only family who had taken him in when his father had died. Would you possibly know what changed?” Derek said in his professional voice. He heard a gasp on the end. Ms. McCall hadn’t known about the hospital records either.

“I… Uh the only thing that happened when Stiles was nineteen was Scott, they were pretty much attached at the hip. They known each other since they were in kindergarten, I loved him like my own son when his mother died. My son.. He was a True Alpha here but he left for college when Stiles was nineteen with his girlfriend Malia Tate.” Derek hummed in affirmative, Ms. McCall continued. “ I thought Stiles went with him. When Scott moved out so did Stiles so I just thought they would be together… Scott said they would be… And please tell me the last part isn’t true. He hasn’t really  been in the hospital that often has he?! For god’s sake I thought he left!” 

“Yes, Ms. McCall he has been, some light like a sprain but others deeply concerning. He was hospitalized at Beacon Hill hospital after being hit by a car and ending up in a coma. The information given says you had worked there?” Derek heard another gasp then sniffle, Melissa must’ve not known that either and seemed to be crying on the other end.

“I… I didn’t know.. I don’t work as often as I used to since Scott and Stiles left… I must’ve not been there that day. I can’t believe it.. How did that happen?! Did they catch the person who did it?!” 

“No Ms. McCall. It seems Stiles never pressed charges. Did he have any enemies then?”

“God, that sonofabitch walked from this?!” She spat out bitterly. He heard a curse and shuffling. “Please find the man who did this or is still doing this. I can’t believe that happened. And no Stiles is a sweet, caring, and smart boy. Yes he had no brain to mouth filter but he was the beloved son of the Sheriff. Everyone knew he never meant harm by his rambling banter. Now I have to go to my shift, but please if you have anymore questions or updates about Stiles call me.. I really miss him, he hasn’t kept contact since he had moved out.” She pleaded before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Melissa McCall didn’t know either and the only thing that had happened was Stiles losing his friends. Derek tried thinking a year ago, he had heard about a True Alpha leaving but he never thought Stiles would have known them. If they hand really been attached at the hip and planed to go to college together they must’ve been best friends, even brothers. Why would Scott leave Stiles here? Or did Stiles not want to leave, or did Scott leave without telling Stiles. Derek looked at the clock and realized it was eight at night. Drinking the rest of the whiskey, then turning off the desk light he went upstairs to bed. He stripped deciding to just sleep in boxers and lied down under the sheets on his bed. Derek looked up at his ceiling thoughts crossing his mind. He couldn’t believe Stiles hand gone through so much, and for some reason he knew there must be more that just wasn’t reported. Derek growled deeply in his chest, from what he got from Stiles nothing said to just hurt the poor boy like this. Twenty but he had been through as much pain as Derek has in his thirty-two years. 

Even when Paige was killed in a car accident by an almost feral Alpha, Ennis, that was mad that the company wouldn’t accept his offer to sell a part of the company over to him. Paige was seen leaving from Beacon Hills park, and while crossing the street when a car ran her over, leaving her to slowly bleed out on the street. Sadness washed over him thinking about how he was ready to ask her to become his mate the day of her death, even when she was dying she was still so kind towards Derek. As far to make him promise to find someone new that she wouldn’t be able to watch Derek wallow in his sadness that he had the bad habit of doing. Paige died in his arms cooing soft encouragements to Derek even though she was the one in pain. By the time help hand came Paige passed on in his arms, Derek had howled loudly enough that the ground shook were he stood and shifted into a gigantic midnight-fur colored wolf. His family was shocked to find him in this form and had realized the death of mate and howled with him as remembrance for Paige  Krasikeva. Derek had let the paramedics take the shell of Paige and ran from his family. Laura had found him a week later in the preserve almost feral. Deciding to not linger on those thoughts anymore Derek closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep quicker that way. He didn’t fall asleep until eleven that night his mind plaguing with thoughts of Paige and Stiles.

The next morning Derek was off from work. When he had called Laura that morning she was mostly silent, then bothered to ask if he was dying.

“No Laura I’m not dying. There isn’t an emergency with me or anyone that concerns you. I am just talking a off day and try to figure some things out for myself and relax. You know for someone who is constantly hounding me about it you seem to be questioning me the most.”

“Yeah but… I never thought you actually listen! You tend to do this thing with your eyebrows and they try to become one, like they fuse togethe‒” Derek quickly interrupted Laura’s ramble about his facial expressions.

“I do not Laura. Now I have to go. Just wanted to call in so you don’t pull out your hair.” Derek hung up before Laura could say anything else. He got a text a couple seconds that said ‘ **_Rude’_ ** Derek laughed at Laura’s antics. Derek dressed casually today he wore a grey fleece sweater with dark blue jeans, slipping into some black ankle boots. Today he would try and figure out why Stiles stayed. Grabbing the camaro keys he paused the door thinking about how Stiles would feel about him digging into his past. He felt guilt hit him like tidal wave, how would Stiles take him going into his past, would he look at Derek with resentment or disgust for invading his privacy. But Derek walked out of his pent and locked the door behind him. He wanted to know, and Lydia heavily implied him to find out on his own. He wanted to know anyway to help Stiles, and if Stiles hated him for it but at least accepted Derek’s help he would take it. 

Derek left his apartment and drove to Beacon Hills High first, Derek was greeted with a trophy case. Looking over the photos his eyes widened, Captain Jackson Whittemore, Co-Caption Scott McCall, but next to Scott was a younger, happy and brighter Stiles. He zoned out into the photo thinking about how Stiles was when he was younger, was he talkative or was he as lonely as he seemed while singing. He finally realized someone was standing next to him, a young looking beta. He was quite shorter than Derek, with brown hair in a slick back with bright blue eyes. The beta was wearing a black  tracksuit that had assistant coach on the pectoral, sporting a whistle along with it.

“That was our old captains McCall and Whittemore. Honestly they were the best, after they graduated yours truly became the new captain.” Liam stuck out his hand for a shake. Derek gave a firm grip and shook his hands before sticking them into his pockets. 

“Yeah I’m looking into Stiles Stilinski, he graduated here with Scott McCall. I heard they were best friends, brothers even.” Derek saw Liam’s jaw set and twitch before he answered.

“Yeah.. Yeah they are, or were as I hear. Scott left with his girlfriend Malia, we still talk a lot. Stiles on the other hand no one has heard from him since Scott left to college. But sometimes I still  did see him around town, but I saw him less when he Scott left. Why? Did he just busted for drugs or something?” Liam asked.

“No he didn’t I was investigating something that happened when he was nineteen. He was hit by a car and left in a coma near death but no one saw anything or reported it. And why would you think he was on drugs?” Derek’s face started to set, his shoulders going stiff, staring down while also trying to intimidate the beta.

“Uh.. Fuck, wow. There’s rumors that when his dad died he started doing drugs and prostituting to get by when he left Ms.McCall’s place. I didn’t believe it but Stiles never stuck out for himself to prove them wrong so they just got worse. From things that he would do anything for the right price or.. Just bad things.” Liam looked off in disgust and shook his head. Someone yelled Coach Dunbar down the hall. “Sorry have to go to the practice, but you might find more information at the diner. I think he works there at night” Liam jogged off to where the group of students in Lacrosse uniforms were waiting.

Derek looked at his phone for the time and saw it was nearing eleven in the morning so he left the school to go to the diner for breakfast, his stomach seemed to agree with the choice. When Derek arrived he looked at the small diner, homely, and walked in and sat down at a table near the front entrance. A waiter named Jake, what smelled like a werejaguar. Derek didn’t even look at the menu and said he wanted pancakes with a side of extra bacon, along with a black coffee. The waiter flustered while writing down his order and left. Derek decided while waiting he would text Stiles.

**Sent: Morning Stiles**

**Received: Derek how could you.** Derek looked at the text worried and quickly replied.

**Sent: I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry?**

**Received: Uh what..? What are you sorry for. Well you should be regardless, it’s so early man. My lifestyle can’t handle the sun rays… Burning… Coffee I need. Along with breakfast..**

Derek got an idea and ran over to the counter to where someone was at the cashier.

“Hello, I just ordered pancakes, with bacon, coffee, could I get that doubled and to go please?” The cashier gave a small smile and nodded.

**Sent: Wow, well hope that gets sorted soon.** Derek smiled to his phone and smelled arousal hit him and he slowly looked back at the cashier dazed out looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. The cashier turned red and turned away, Derek shook his head and looked back at his phone then it dinged with a new message.

**Received:** **Cheerios, fun, nutritious. So delish.** Derek smiled at the sarcasm and was called out for his order. He paid and remembered he came to find out more information about Stiles.

“Uh right, do you possibly know a Stiles Stilinski?” He looked at the cashier again. The scent of arousal quickly turned into disgust.

“Uh why.. You another one of those guys trying to get with him or whatever?” Derek was shocked by the instant hostility.

“No I am investing a case that was dropped, Stiles was in a horrible accident but I don’t know anything about him.” Derek said trying to keep it casual

“Oh.. I thought you were. He already tried to steal the douglas hottie the last time he was here, heard he got beat up for rejecting the court though. I mean who would want an orphan fox, that even a True Alpha didn’t want?” The cashier spat out and his face smoothed over again into something pleasant. “Did he finally get caught with drugs, being a hooker? Or was it leading on people?” Derek’s eyes narrowed slightly at the name remembering it for later.

“Uh I don’t know I haven’t heard of anything. But I heard he works here? When would that be usually?” The cashier’s squinted at him and Derek quickly added “In case one of the alpha’s would like to discuss Stiles leading them on.” Derek gritted out, he knew Stiles wouldn’t do that but he wanted the cashier to eat out of his palm, so he played along.

“Oh then yeah, he works nights though, usually from two in the afternoon til three in the morning. Sometime comes in earlier, but today he’s off. Sorry.” The cashier grinned looking over Derek and right when he was about to say something Derek nodded and said thanks and left. Putting the food in his passenger seat he finally let his eyes flash while he squeezed the wheel almost turning his knuckles white. How come all of these people believed Stiles was doing drugs or prostitution since Scott left or since his father died. Derek speed slightly getting to Stiles place, when he got there he parked his car, grabbing the food  and drinks, balancing them in one hand. He locked the camaro and jogged into the building. Derek took out his phone and texted Stiles when he was going up the second story stairs.

**Sent: Surprise.**

**Received: Huh?**

**Received: Derek?**

**Received:** **_Derek???_ ** Derek stuffed his phone back into his pocket he felt for scaring Stiles a little but he knew anyone would love food in the morning. Finally reaching the fourth floor he knocked on Stiles door. Waiting he heard a heart pick up at the other end but didn’t get closer to the door he got near the door and knocked again but this time said something.

“Stiles… It’s Derek, I have breakfast. That’s if you still want some.” Derek heard someone run to the door and yank it open. He looked at a disheveled Stiles, the pale boy looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing an oversized sweater that slipped down his shoulder a little and iron man pajama pants. Stiles essentially looked like a child wearing his father’s clothing, it was very adorable to Derek. Derek looked at his attire and tried hard to keep the grin off his face and held out breakfast.  Stiles didn’t seem to be bothered by it and grabbed the food and walked into his loft, then looked back at Derek when he didn’t walk in.

“Aren’t you coming in, there’s two containers and two coffees and I don’t think I can eat this much…” Stiles stared at Derek from over his shoulder for a moment before walking over to his table, putting down the items he took the coffee and added an obscene amount of sugar and cream. Derek walked in, shutting the loft door behind him he heard a moan from where Stiles was and slowly turned to look over and saw the boy drinking coffee while holding a slice of bacon. Derek blinked from where he was wondering if he had really heard that right, his mind blurred with imagines wondering what Stiles would look like under him or what he would sound like. Derek’s eyes flashed for a brief moment and quickly thought about Laura making fun of him for how he acted and that ended the arousal as soon as it started. He walked over to the table and smiled at Stiles.

“I see you liked it, good to know. Nice pajamas by the way.” Derek sat down at the table and pulled out his set of food and coffee, he sipped the coffee preferring his black. Stiles looked down at his clothes and blushed furiously while a piece of bacon was hanging out his mouth. Derek smiled to himself while looking down at his breakfast, then heard a gasp he snapped up to look at Stiles with wide eyes.

“You.. You can smile?! Holy crap I thought your face was stuck in a scowl… Wow learning things about you Derek Hale. Soon I’ll figure out that you’re batman, got that whole dark wardrobe going and that sexy black car out there.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at him as if he had him figured out. Derek shook his head.

“Please I hear that enough with Laura. She didn’t drop it when I smiled when you first called me, even as far as to have a squeal fest with herself..” Derek grumbled while Stiles sat down at his table and looked at the pancakes with lifted brows.

“These are Joe’s… You went the diner?” He said while stacking his bacon in between his pancakes. And added even more sugar to his breakfast with syrup. Reaching over  Stiles grabbed a fork and slid the other to Derek before digging in and letting out another groan. “God, this is way better than Cheerios man. God I love you right now.”

“Uh yeah you’re welcome..” Derek’s heart hopped a beat hearing Stiles say he loved him but he knew as friends and started to eat his own breakfast. They had small chit chat at the table until they had both finished they breakfast, Derek had given Stiles his share of bacon, not understanding why but Stiles smiled up at him so it made it worth it. When Derek was about to leave, Stiles stopped him by saying wait.

“Uh.. Since you brought me breakfast would you like to hang out.. Or you know, you don’t have to or anything just wanted to ask since you said you wanted to be fr‒”

“Yes Stiles that would be nice. I’d love to.”

“Uh right, yeah, Yeah! Okay, so Batman have you seen the Dr. Strange movie that came out a while back?”

“No I haven’t and I’m not Batman Stiles. I don’t sit in caves and brood all day.”

“Wow, such a sourwolf, and you totally seem like you brood all day, probably about life itself.”

“No I.. Sourwolf?”

“Yeah, that’s your new nickname, and it suits. You always look like you sucked the life out a lemon and regretted it.” Stiles laughed as he walked over to his couch, grabbing the flat screen remote he turned it on, then put in the Dr.Strange dvd. Derek followed him over and sat down on the couch. He looked around the loft was fairly bare other than a few pictures of what seemed like Stiles what seemed like his father and mother. Stiles must’ve noticed him staring at the photos and softly spoke.

“Those are my parents… They passed away both before I graduated.” Not trying to ruin the mood too much he started the movie and grinned over to Derek “This movie is so cool! God in that year two great marvel movies came out. But I honestly think Deadpool was better.” Derek looked at him confused and Stiles with his jaw dropped then leaned back as if Derek had offended him, then closed his mouth and glared. “We’re watching Deadpool next. Any friend of mine you have to see it. No discussion no talk backs.” 

“Wasn’t planning to, I don’t mind hanging out with you. You make me feel more at ease since… Since Paige died.” Derek turned to watch the movies but he could feel Stiles staring at his profile for a while then turned to watch the movie as well. 

A few movies later, because Stiles said Derek needed to expand his movie knowledge, Derek felt guilt eat away at his stomach about what he had been up to today. He invaded Stiles privacy even before he had known if they were even friends and he looked over to the movie credits, to newest Batman movie; Batman v Superman. 

“Uh Stiles… I have something to apologize for.” Derek said dolefully while turning to face Stiles. Stiles looked over noticing Derek’s mood change and turned to face him fully.

“Uh what for? If this is about the name it’s fine now.. Not like you did anything horrible.. Right?”

“...Not exactly. I kind of, investigated about you and went around town to find out who you were to everyone.” Stiles cheery mood had closed off and he looked watched Derek silently. Derek quickly amended.” I just wanted to know about you! And Lydia implied that she wouldn’t tell me but for me to find out and sent me this information about you. What I read was about was mostly about your hospital issues and your parent’s death. But I swear I didn’t do it to be bad.. I just wanted to know and I couldn’t just ask you and then if you thought I wa‒” Derek was stopped by Stiles rant and was met with a smile that didn’t exactly reach his eyes. Derek’s guilt worsened, he had really messed up.

“No, no I get it. Just had to check up on me you know, for your company or whatever.” Derek’s brows furrowed and shook his head. Stiles looked at him confused. “You really just wanted to know more about me..?” Derek nodded. “And Lydia implied this?” Another nod. Stiles sighed and shoulders went slack. “ I won’t deny it, not only is that creepy and invasive, but at least you told me your intention and you didn’t lie… Well okay, but don’t ask me to explain any of my past, until I’m ready, you got it?” Stiles glared at Derek and he got a vigorous nod as a reply. “Now I think it’s time for you to go. Ah! I just need to think this over, I’ll still talk to you, just. I’d rather be alone now.”

“Ok.. I understand. I’m sorry for not asking.” Derek tried to smile but he knew it failed and stood up and walked over to the loft door opened it, looking over his shoulder he said softly “ I had fun by the way. Sorry for ruining the night.” Derek closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs trying to quickly leave from his fuck up. Derek getting into his car he sped off home being plagued with the thoughts if Stiles would hate him now or not talk to him anymore and god he couldn’t bare either option. By the time he was up in his penthouse he got a text from Stiles.

**Received: I will still text you. It’s just, you’re really pushing all my boundaries and I haven’t really had anyone take interest in me other than for their own selfish needs. Or never really to try and get to know me or even say they want to be friends. We can still be friends just.. Don’t look up my past anymore and we should be cool. It’s not a fun thing to think about for me.**

**Sent: I understand, I wouldn’t even think about doing it again! As long as you are still willing to talk to me. I really thought I fucked that up. But it was eating at me that I went behind your back and all you have been in nice. So I had to say something.**

**Received: Yeah, thanks for telling me though. Goodnight Derek**

**Sent: Goodnight Stiles**

Derek sighed and looked out his window, looking over the city, Derek snorted to himself. 

“Batman huh…” He shaking his head he looked over to the long, only an hour passed by and now it was eight at night. Derek changed into some sweat pants, a black tee shirt, and sneakers, and jogged out the penthouse. He need to collect his thoughts, he beta shifted and ran to the preserve. He remembered about the waterfall he had always visited with his sisters and ran there. But something caught his ear, Derek crouched low and went near the voice. Derek froze he knew this voice, it was Stiles. Derek jogged silently following the voice, that’s when he saw Stiles in the water below the fall. 

Stiles was singing Mr.Sandman again but his voice was stronger than the first time at the bar. And even sadder, Derek stood silently listening to the song. When the song ended he was silently crying, he didn’t understand how he could feel Stile’s emotions but they just made him want to console the boy. Derek remembered the pain Stiles was through and his heart broke more, he could understand why Stiles would be so cautious around him. A low and pitiful whine came from him before he could even stop it.

“Stiles…” Derek lisped past his fangs and more tears streamed down his face. But Stiles looked over from where he was, eyes widened, not expecting to see anyone. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Derek couldn’t take the emotions he was feeling then turned and ran as fast as he could. He faintly heard someone calling his name but he couldn’t care, he wanted to be home, but what he really wanted to hold Stiles and forget his past pain. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some Nordic Mythology, Atimo Lycaon is the part of this lore that isn't real to it. Had to do Nordic 'cause a lot say lycanthropy and werewolves are not the same.A bud named Hawke helped a ton with the lore, thanks man.

Stiles was frozen in place. Derek had found him or at least unintentionally.  And he had heard exactly how strong the power of his voice actually was, and it brought Derek to tears. Stiles was so confused, the many times people have heard him sing there have never been tears, at least like Derek had shown. He swam for a couple hours before he felt deep chills down to the bone and decided to go home. Once Stiles got home he took a warm bath trying to not freak out about Derek finding him out. Though an empath wasn’t rare but an Arctic Fox and an empath would make people flock to him for horrible reasons. When he had found out his powers when he was eleven, he was in park and saw someone in horrible pain. Stiles went over to man and transferred his pain over to him so he had to beta shift. But even then the man was in more pain Stiles could take and was going into shock. He felt something in him unlock and also used the powers of an empath he soothed him. Little Stiles didn’t understand not everyone had goodness in their hearts, the man tried to take him. Before the man could direct him towards his car his dad, the sheriff, found him and the man fled. He had to promise his dad to not only to never shift outside of the family but not show his empathic powers with it for it would lead strangers to him and try to take him away from home, he kept his promise all these years. And to have Derek just stumble upon him made him worry.

Finally getting out his thoughts Stiles quickly went over to his room and got changed, not minding having wet hair he grabbed his phone and texted Derek. He was surprised to see the man was still awake.

 

**Sent: Well now you know, are you going to expose me?**

**Received:No I wouldn’t dare, there’s clearly a reason why you hid it. But can I ask, what are you? I saw that your mom was an Arctic Fox, but I know that’s not all.**

**Sent: An empath. An Arctic Fox empath.**

**Received: Ok.**

**Sent: Ok**

**Sent: Ok?? That’s it ok?!**

**Received: Yes Stiles ok. Thank you for telling me, I’ll keep your secret I wouldn’t dare tell anyone unless it would save your life.**

 

Stiles hadn’t been expecting that. To someone not just out him now, the times he accidently showed his empath’s eyes the people would become obsessed. But the bar had a privacy policy that they kept up at least fairly well so he would never have to worry about people finding him. They had given him his own setting that would be hard to see his face, even for supes but also scent blockers and body blockers. So when he would go onto stage it would be like a dead person would be sitting on stage.

 

**Sent: ...Thank you.**

**Received: Of course Stiles, I’m not a horrible person to just out you like that. I feel like I should be offended that you even think I would, but what I just did, invading your personal past. I can’t blame you.**

That made his eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Derek was understanding, at least more than he thought. Maybe he could trust him more…

**Sent: Would you swear it on your life? Even in death, this is life or death for me Derek. And many times it’s almost been.**

**Received: God Stiles that worries me but yes. I swear upon my life that I will take your identity to the grave.**

**Sent: Ok...**

**Received:.. It’s okay I understand. I want to tell you something, very personal for me. Only makes it fair to you for what I did.**

**Sent: Ok**

**Received: For a long time I had blamed myself for Paige’s death. My mate. Like If I mated with her I would have found her quicker or if we had made the deal with Ennis, the man who killed her would she had lived. It plagued my mind, it still does sometimes. But that night only my family knows this.**

Stiles looked at the text now interested in why Derek had been saying this.

“Oh.”Stiles said aloud. Derek was trying to connect with Stiles, trying to expose himself in way no one else knew about him.

**Received: Though I ask for the same respect. Many people would try and court me for status and that would annoy the hell out of me.**

**Sent:Yeah.. I promise**

**Received: Do you remember the earthquake that happened a year ago?**

**Sent: Of course I do, there hadn’t been one that strong in years! It was felt even in Los Angeles!**

**Received: That was me.**

Stiles sat there trying to figure out if Derek was fucking with him or not. How was an earthquake related to an alpha? He was going to text back his back anger slowly rising, did Derek think it was funny to make fun of his situation.

**Received: That night Paige died. And I had shifted into a Lycan, almost like the original ones in the myths. I stood bigger than any other shifter known. I stood taller than my family… What had caused the ground to shake was my howl. I was grieving and wanted justice for Paige. That day I had everything planned to ask her to be my mate. And she died the day of.**

**Received: The rage and sorrow brought out my most pure version of a werewolf, the Lycan. I ran from my family and found Ennis bragging about his kill. I stalked him until he was alone and hunted him down like prey for Paige. The found his body mangled in a way no supe could explain, but my family knew. I had finally got justice for Paige… And our unborn.**

Stiles looked at his phone mouth agape. He kept rereading to see if his mind had played tricks. Derek did know what it was like to be different, probably not the extent Stiles was. But he understood. He never thought Lycan was possible, it wasn’t unknown knowledge that, in fact there was plenty.It was an old wives tale to scare children from becoming feral. But mostly as myths and legends, they were more rare than a True Alpha that his old friend Scott was. Myths said Lycans were descending from the origin Fenrir. Who was the son of Loki, a trickster god, and giantess Angrboða in norse mythology. Fenrir had two sons, Sköll and Hati. And his children were known to have chased the sun and the moon in hopes to bring chaos by devouring them. Sköll “One who mocks” chased the moon while Hati “One who hates” chased the sun every dusk and dawn. A hunter, named Atimo Lycaon fought the wolves every night, protecting the moon and sun. One night Lycaon was mortally bitten by Sköll and Hati turning him into wolf. Nótt norse goddess of night and grandmother of Thor offered him a second life among the darkness, a cursed life, as the first mortal wolfman. Atimo warily agreed for he had family who was awaiting his return. But he had gone back home it was the night of the full moon, and the goddess had not told him without an anchor to his humanity he would lose all sight and be wolf again. Atimo had turned into a wolf once more but in his home, slaughtering his wife and children. He woke at sun rise to himself completely stained in blood of the people he loved, in a fit he cursed the goddess for not telling him the risks of his curse. He lost all of his humanity, all that was in life that made him human, going feral, Atimo turned into the beast, a wolf. Every myth ended with Lycaon cursing Sköll and Hati for his cursed life that lead to a life of madness and terror to whoever had crossed him. But every story was different in how Lycaon spent the rest of his life, so no one knew for sure but all had death of thousands of mortals at his hands. And another thing in common, once you were driven with so much hatred and compulsion for vengeance you would lose all humanity. Then transform into a ghastly feral wolf that is meant only for chaos. But Stiles couldn’t believe it, he thought those warnings were fake. As told anyone who had became intune to their with the Lycan was a man who had lost it all and was becoming too in tune with his wolf. But Derek was still there and definitely not feral, if Stiles had gone through what he did he wouldn’t know what he would have done. It finally hit, Derek said his unborn?! Paige was pregnant, the same day he had lost his soon to be mate and his unborn child. He felt something a little drop hit his phone screen, he touched his cheek and realized he was crying. Stiles couldn’t even imagine how it must’ve felt for Derek, he felt closer to the alpha more than before.

**Received: Stiles?**

**Sent: Yeah.. I’m just in awe. I’m so sorry Derek. Is it okay if I called you?**

**Received: Yeah.**

Stiles phone rang not long after that, he quickly picked up the call trying to hide his sniffles but Derek had heard.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?! Stiles, please say something!” Stiles chuckled to himself wetly. How could Derek worry about him when he had just told Stiles’s something so sad.

“I’m… Are you okay?”

“Uh yes… I’m not in any pain, but are you, it sounds like you are crying.”

“Yeah I am… It’s just your mate… I’m so sorry Derek. And all this time I thought no one would be like me, different! Someone who could at least understand me better, and then here comes you! Only customer to one leave a tip that big, which helps a lot thank you again. And the only thing he wants from me is to me friends?! It’s almost too good to be true… Then you know what it’s like to lose the world and be the only one standing… Like you’re drowning and even when you’re fighting you breathe in that last gulp of air before you black out. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting… God Derek just, how. How do you deal with everything? You lost your mate and unborn in the same day, turned into a child’s myth that turns out be true, get justice and then keep living not going feral! Everything about you is saying you beat the odds and kept going… But for what?” Stiles asked. Derek was silent for a few moments on the line thinking before answering.

“I… I honestly can’t tell you. Half because my ma‒Paige, had me promise to not die out with her.The other half, I didn't want to do that to my family. Death doesn't happen to the person that died, they only get darkness nothing else, but it happens to the people left behind to pick of the pieces you left. The people to have to grieve and figure out how to live on without you, to think about the what if they had done something different. I couldn't do that to them. But I also wanted to live to show her I kept my promise, even though I haven’t gotten to finding someone new, I am surviving. But one day if I keep surviving I’ll learn how to live like she wanted me to, what I’m sure our unborn would want that as well. And I know what you mean about drowning, just to give up. What’s the point of surviving if you are the only one left standing, no one is around to see it. You do survive for them, it wouldn't be disrespectful to them, that you lived and they didn't. You have to live on for them, in their memory. If you do hold on, fight a bit more it gives you time, right? Time to be rescued, though yes you will be in pain. What’s a little agony when it’s about survival. Winston Churchill once said “If you’re going through hell, keep going” I think it’s just something I live by.” Stiles was surprised, for first time in awhile speechless.

“Derek fucking Hale. Dude are you going to be my Yoda, that was solid advice to live by. And I guess so, even if you are in agony, if you get to survive then it makes it worth it.. Maybe I’ll learn to live and hopefully you will too.” There was a small smile on Stiles face by the end, he couldn’t believe it. It was truly like Derek was the only person who could understand the defeat he felt. But instead of giving up he kept going, even with small hopes and promises, he still lived. He fought and survived, just thinking about it tears welled up on his water line but Stiles quickly blinked them away.

“I honestly don’t know? I haven’t seen any Star Wars movies..”

“EXCUSE ME?!!” Stiles screeched into the phone making Derek groan on the other end, Stiles winced but it was quickly replaced with disgust. “No! No way! Next time we hang out we are watching all of them! I swear on my life Derek, you need to take days off because we are going to watch every one, even the holiday special and the ewok movies. Without them you can’t appreciate just how good the others are. No talk backs, you need to. God how old are you that you haven’t seen any?! Not once in my twenty years, other than my old best friend, I have heard someone say they haven’t seen star wars, even at least one of them!”

“Stiles please, my ears may actually bleed by the end of your rant. And I’m thirty-two, I'm not ancient.”

“Thirty-two? And you haven’t‒Derek Hale this is going to happen. God thirty-two! I’m positive you live under a rock.” Stiles went off grumbling under his breath about how Derek hadn’t seen the movies, calling him more lost that he thought. Stiles only got a chuckle on the phone.

“Sure, I’m happy you want to hang out again. I really thought I messed up… Also Stiles, now that you’re here you’re showing me even a little, just how to live. Even if it’s just hanging out and watching movies. You make this easier.” Derek said. Stiles was speechless again but now a deep scarlet covered all of his face and neck. Derek.. Believed that. Swallowing the lump in his throat when Derek asked if he was still there.

“Uh yea… Hopefully I’ll learn to live with you too Sourwolf.” Derek groaned again on the other line from the nickname.

“Yeah yeah.. Me too… Pup.” Stiles could almost hear the amusement in Derek’s voice.

“Pup?! Dude I’m twenty!” Stiles exclaimed.

“And? If I’m apparently Sourwolf, my nickname for you is Pup. _Pup._ I will have to go now, it’s past midnight and I would love to go sleep. But now I think I’ll go to bed quicker knowing now you don’t hate me. Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Yeah, goodnight Derek.” They both hung up the phone, Stiles plugged up his phone next his bed nightstand.

Stiles sneezed feeling the chills back in his bones and shimmied under the covers, he closed his eyes thinking about Derek, the man was sweet and caring. Maybe he really did want to be friends, feeling a warmth spread in his gut in for someone wanting him for him. _Just Stiles_. It made a small smile spread on his face before he finally gave into sleep Stiles whispered into the room.

“Derek…” Stiles said feeling new hope for the days ahead of him.


	7. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's stiles's beta shift. whooooa, cool. oooo aaah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnGGCsbNVEk

Laura rolled her eyes for thousandth time this night.

“I swear to the heavens above Der, don’t you dare as‒”

“Laura this serious! Does this look nice or should I change?! God this can’t be right either..” Derek mumbled turning to back into his wardrobe until Laura stepped in front of him, eyes blazing red. Derek’s eyes immediately flashed back in challenge. Laura sighed and pushed him down onto his bed and stood before him with her hands on her hips. Derek was wearing a white button up, but the first few buttons loose exposing some of his chest accompanying it were a dark and deep forest green chino slacks. In his breast pocket were his aviators and on his feet he was wearing light brown oxfords.

“If I knew getting you out would be like having a little sister going on a date…” Derek growled at her. Laura rolled her eyes but continued. “God not even Cora… Der you’re fine. You look fine.You guys are friends now, why would it matter?”

“I.. I don’t know okay! I just don’t want to fuck this up again Laura. I just really want to be someone he will like…” Derek mumbled his shoulders slouching, looking down at the floor. Laura’s eyebrows rose and she crouched being in Derek’s line of vision. She patted his knee and grabbed his hand firmly.

“Der… Do you like Stiles…?” She softly asked. Derek’s eyes widened a little and his ears slightly tinged in pink.

“I don’t Laura! I just admire what he’s been through… And he’s the one who knows what I’ve been through the most… And understands it more, even more than you Laur.” Laura’s eyes widened then set in firm, realizing this was serious for Derek. “He… He is teaching me to live a little again after Paige…” Derek softly whispered under his breath, when he looked into Laura’s eyes he saw a glisten of tears in her water line.

“Der… That’s.. That’s amazing. God, fuck you’re making me emotional lil’ bro. But I’m glad he’s there for you and can understand you more than I can. Even if it ticks me I am your big sister after all… But I’m happy he’s there for you. You aren’t going to fuck this up, you’re doing fine. Now for the millionth time you look fine. I promise.” Laura got up and pulled Derek into a tight embrace. Then after a few seconds of the two holding each other she pulled back setting her hands on Derek’s shoulders.”You’ll be fine now it’s…” She looked over to clock on the wall. “Eleven-forty, and you say he only comes on at midnight. You have a date to catch little bro.” Laura handed him a navy blazer, keys, wallet and his phone. “Now off you go, or who knows he could be singing early and you’ll miss it…” Derek’s eyes widened and he quickly put on the blazer and ran out, then quickly turned back and gave Laura another quick hug.

“Thanks Laura. For everything… Gotta go!” Derek ran out before she could answer not wanting to be late.

“No problem Der.. I’m glad to see you happier.” She said into the now empty penthouse. Sighing she locked up behind her and left home.

Derek made it Sun Sets in a few minutes parking his car then locking it he ran up to the line. The bodyguard already seemed to have recognized him and pulled off to the side to him through. Derek nodded to him and swiftly made it through the crowd on the bottom floor, reaching the guards before the VIP section he pulled out the velvet card from his wallet. They also moved to the side, Derek climbed the stairs skipping two steps at a time not wanting to waste a single moment. The bar was more full this time around, but he guessed he just didn’t pay attention the first time he was here. The beta bartender smiled at him and went back to dealing with orders from supes. Derek found a seat at an empty table fairly close to the piano, then the cover on the window slowly pulled back. Derek pulled out his phone and looked at the time eleven fifty-six. Putting his phone back into his blazer he looked around for the signature red hood. Then all the lights blacked out, causing a gasp in the crowd. When the cover on the window fully was uncovered there was Red sitting at the piano bench with eyes his closed.

Red looked a little paler than usual and that worried Derek a little, without realizing he leaned forward to look at him better. Red started playing the piano softly whispering into the microphone. The moon’s light softly glowed onto Red’s forearms and the glowing slowly rose up his arms, but the henna glowed brighter than the last performance. At the second verse the vibrations of Red’s voice intensified and echoed throughout the room and Derek looked over Red. He felt his chest tighten there was desperation and hope lost… That’s all Derek could feel. Red opened his eyes showing a blazing violet and gold eyes. But now that he closer the beta gold were moving like flames in his eyes, against a violet background.

“ _Don’t you ever leave leave me alone…. My war is over… Be my shelter from the storm…_ “ Red said directly looking at Derek in eyes, then trailed the rest of the room, before closing his eyes again. Red was whispering again repeating the line from before.

“ _...My war is over…. I am a sad boy…_ “ Red finished the song lightly playing the piano then looked up again at Derek, then the moon’s light was cut off. Leaving the room in darkness, when the lights dimmed up Red’s hood was was disappearing into the black curtain. Looking around Derek sneaked through the back and saw Stiles hanging up his hood and leaving through a back entrance.

“Stiles!” Derek called out and saw the body tense up and leave quicker. Derek was shocked still before running after him and grabbed Stiles’s shoulders turning him to face Derek. Stiles sighed realizing it was Derek and sagged a little into him, Derek quickly wrapped his arms around the pale boy as support. Touching the nape of Stiles’s neck felt extremely hot, then the boy in his arms fell limp. Derek quickly cradled Stiles into a bridal’s carry and looked over the him over. Stiles looked paler than usual, the boy shivered and he held him closer and watch him nuzzle into his chest. Derek let out a pleased rumble watching Stiles, he looked so much younger more innocent, a boy against the world with it balancing on his shoulders. Derek secured Stiles in his arms and left through the alley to the camaro. Putting him in the passenger seat, Derek quickly drove home and parked the car. Softly taking Stiles again he took him up to the penthouse floor, then climbed up the stairs to his room and softly placed Stiles down.

He looked at what stiles was wearing and winced, looking through his closet he quickly pulled out a soft sweater for him. Slowly sitting up Stiles Derek pulled up the thin shirt Stiles’s was shivering through and bit his tongue looking down at the sleeping beauty in his bed. Stiles’s moles really did spread down over his body like constellations, his skin was milky smooth and seeing it clearer he also had lean muscle, a forming four-pack abs there. Stiles grumbled and tilted his head to the side, elongating the pale neck. Derek’s eyes flashed at the hidden sign of submission and slowly leaned in breathing Stiles completely. There was undertones of sandalwood and vanilla Derek swallowed the lump in his throat realizing he was getting lost in Stiles scent. Working Stiles through the sweater was something Derek decided he never wanted to do again and tucked Stiles in. A small smile spread on his face watching the sleeping boy nuzzle into his sheets getting lost, a soft rumble left his chest. He didn’t know why but it made him relaxed seeing Stiles in his clothes and in his bed. Then he grimaced, Derek realized he couldn’t sleep in his own bed now  that Stiles was there, he didn’t want to him a heart attack whenever he woke up. After all they were only friends. Derek left the room for a few minutes, then returning with a bottle of water and fever reducing pills, then left them on the nightside table. Closing the door behind him he realized he didn’t have enough groceries for two people and left to the store and realized he forgot the tip he promised Stiles he would leave. And he wasn’t going to go back on his promise now.

A few bags of groceries, cough medicine, and three grand in cash, Derek collapsed down on his favorite leather lounge chair, sinking into the cushions. Derek pulled out his phone seeing it was now three in the morning he texted Lydia that Stiles was with him and with a fever. His reply was a ‘ **_quick okay thank you_ ** ’. Climbing back up to his room he saw Stiles was still asleep, he placed the money next to the water bottle. Then grabbing some sweatpants, Derek went into his bathroom and quickly changed into them. Once he was out he placed the clothes he had worn to the club on a loveseat in the room. Looking back at Stiles he walked up to the bed and tucked him  back in before leaving. Reaching the living room again Derek sat down on the lounge chair then he closed his eyes finally letting sleep catch up to him.

Derek a few hours woke up to crashing in his room and erratic heartbeat going into a panic. Glancing out the windows the sun was hovering over the horizon, so it had to be morning now. The heartbeat grew more spazztic and Derek shifted remembering Stiles was in the direction of the crashing. Sprinting up the stairs and slamming open his room door, Derek stood in his alpha beta shift staring at a boy flashing his eyes at him and shredding his bed sheets with his claws. The man in his bed stopped causing a ruckus. Sniffing the air then slowly titled his in confusion while his claws receded, then eyes beta gold turned back to their amber brown.

“Derek? What… Where? What am I doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and be evil. Good ol cliffhangers and all that jazz.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles pleasantly sighed stretching his legs a bit in his blankets before slowly opening his eyes. He didn’t remember ever buying something that looked so expensive. Taking a deep breath he was hit with undertones of pine mixing with something strong.. Alpha. Shooting upright eyes darted around the room, while his pulse sped up. Throwing the blanket off, accidently ripping them through his claws. Flailing, Stiles knocked over a pill bottle and he growled under his breath at said item. Footsteps thundered up to him before a door was being slammed open, instinctively Stiles flashed his eyes at the intruder. Now at the door was a shifted  growling Alpha searching around the room as if he wasn’t there.

“Derek? What… Where? What am I doing here?” Stiles looked him over and realized the scent was Derek and slowly let his eyes fade back to their normal whiskey. Looking around the room quickly he spotted what seemed like over a grand of cash on the nightside then clothes scattered around the room. Now he realized he wasn’t in the clothing he was at the bar with Stiles went into a fighting crouch on Derek’s bed, growling intensified from earlier. Derek’s eyes widened quickly shifted back and lifted his arms in surrender.

“Relax Stiles it’s just me…” Derek tried to get closer to the bed but was met with a snarl.

“I know it’s fucking you! Why am I here Derek, did you drug me?!” Stiles spat ignoring how the room seemed to be more blurry than crystal. But it seemed Derek noticed and eyes darted over to the pill bottle on the floor then looked back at him confused. 

“Stiles did you take the medicine..?” Derek spoke softly but to Stiles it made him more mad.

“I knew it, every one of them. What do you want Derek hm? Did you get what you wanted, is that what the money's for? Had your little fun with the poor son of the sheriff!?” Derek leaned back like he was just smacked in the face which made him narrow his eyes.

“What?! Where the hell did you get that idea from?!” Derek hurriedly spat back. Then he watched Derek pause looking at his own attire on the loveseat, Stiles’s clothing change, the pill bottle lying on the floor and the stack of cash on the table. There was a sudden burst of laughter and Derek was running his hands through his hair.

“Do you think this is funny?! You fucking asshole!” Stiles launched at the Alpha catching him off guard and there was a flurry of thrashing arms and blood now staining the floor. Where soon Stiles arms were soon pinned to his sides then quickly thrown onto the bed again. When he got back up Derek was covered in healing gashes across the room in a corner red eyes blaring back at him.

“Stop! Fuck I don’t want to hurt you! I found you after the show and you passed out from a fever! The bottle is a fever reducer! Not a drug!” But Stiles was in the process of getting up again he was thrown back but a tremendous roar, shaking the windows. Scrambling back huddling in on himself, he started to hyperventilate. 

“Fuck‒ Stiles I’m sorry, shit! I didn’t mean… Breathe Stiles.” Stiles felt the bed dip and someone talking to him but couldn’t hear it at all. Then he was suddenly turned to face the alpha, thrashing and growling again he started to shred the forearms of the alpha. He wouldn’t lose now, he can’t.

“Stiles.  **Stiles! Five things you can see, now.** ” The alpha’s voice broke through the fog and his eyes darted around gasping for breath.

“Clock.. Bed… Couch… Clothes.. Money… Water…” Stiles’s panic slowly started to recede but he didn’t know who was holding him and the panic started to rise again but the voice boomed through his brain.

“ **Four, touch.** ” the alpha said.

“Pillow.. Skin.. Sweater… bed sheet.” Stiles tried to ground himself by plunging his claws into the forearms holding him which made a soft hiss of pain come from the alpha, but regardless he continued.

“ **Three, hear.** ”

“Breathing, outside, you.” By now he was panting softly but his heart was still thundering in his chest.

“ **Two, smell.** ”

“Pine… Lavender…?” 

“ **Good. One taste.** ” Stiles grimaced before answering the alpha.

“Morning breath.” Looking back at the alpha he realized it was Derek then his lips slowly pulled back in a snarl once more.

“Stop! **Stop, I am going to explain this once. And once only. Listen to my heartbeat, I did not do anything to you. I only helped you, I didn’t want you to go home in that neighborhood with a high fever, I only helped.** ” Derek said in voice filled with authority, but his heart was steady, even then Stiles distanced themselves. Now he noticed something wet on his hands, his eyes slowly widened then looked over to Derek’s arms trying to knit together deep bloody claw marks. His own claws. Stiles pale skin was drenched in Derek’s blood. He looked around at the blood leading off the bed and onto the floor where he also ripped Derek’s sheets. He had just destroyed Derek’s property, his den and even ensued a challenge. Right when he felt his panic rise again, hands cupped his face and soft lips were pressed onto his.

After the shock Stiles found himself leaning into the kiss for a few seconds more than necessary, when finally seperating they both locked eyes and Derek put his hands at his sides again before scooting back. Stiles was thankful for the room, but his mind just caught up. Derek had kissed him! Thinking over it the skin on his face and neck heated up.

“Sorry! I just heard that holding in your breath can stop a panic attack… When I kissed you‒”

“I held my breath. Right… Thanks..” Stiles finished, but he looked back to his trembling hands but they were quickly covered by tanned hands encasing his own.

“It’s fine Stiles. I’m fine. It’s okay, you’re more important right now. I can understand why you thought that I did something but I wouldn’t dare. The money is the tip I promised I would bring to every show remember? You called them blessings. The pills are a fever reducer. My clothes are on the couch because I left them there since I was shopping at three in the morning for some some food and I couldn’t be bothered. Your shirt was changed because you were shivering through it, you’re in my bed.. I don’t have an explanation for that. Just thought you’d be safer there… I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds again, I didn’t mean to.” Derek quickly rambled out trying to get his point across. Stiles processed all of the information looking over everything again then slowly remembering last night’s events, Derek was right. And he had attacked him for helping.

“Fuck! I’m.. I’m! Der, fuck, I’m so sorry!” Stiles shuffled forward grabbing Derek’s wrists earning a hiss of pain which hit Stiles’s guilt even harder. Blinking past his tears and dizziness he started to transfer the pain over breath hitching in how much pain Derek was in.

“Stiles it’s okay… It’s fine. I’m more worried about you, you almost relapsed into a panic attack. Are you okay?” Derek’s voice was drenched in concern. Stiles’s eyes widened, tears finally breaking the damn and he locked eyes with Derek. Derek was still so nice and  what did he do? Destroy his home, he bit the hand that fed him in the last two months. In shame Stiles looked back at the damage he had done to his only friend left in this world, burning it into his memory.

“Stiles! Are you okay?!” Derek closed whatever space they had and cupped his face making him look up to the alpha.

“God I’m the worst… I’m a shitty person. I didn’t mean it I’m sorry Der” Stiles whimpered sagging into his hands searching in the kaleidoscope of pale forest green eyes with sparks of gold. “I hurt you so badly, broke your things, all for what?! Caring about me… I could understand if you just didn’t want to be friends anymore..” Stiles voice broke off in a whisper before more tears soaking heated cheeks.

“I can understand why you freaked out, I can’t blame you. It’s fine, I can always replace it remember. And this wouldn’t stop me from liking you Stiles. You are a wonderful person trying to live, even after all you’ve been through. You have lost people, have been beaten down by everyone, probably even met people who showed you the same kindness I have but had different intentions. But yet you still stand, every time. For that there is nothing I can judge you for. You are the strongest and bravest person I have met. Since I have met you, you have made getting up in the day easier, something to hope for, something to… to… Just care for. I want you Stiles, I would never leave you. You are my closest friend. I want you to just lean on me, let me be what you have been for me. The best.” Derek smiled at him but he just couldn’t believe it, but Derek’s heart was steady. Stiles couldn’t even find the words to say, what could he say. No one has ever said that to him. God it was like Derek was hanging the moon for him but didn’t even want anything in return. Just him. Just Stiles. He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hands on Derek’s wounds softly as his hands  faintly glowed in the henna. Willing his spark to heal Derek’s wounds faster.

Derek looked surprised at the show of magic healing his cuts then furrowed eyebrows.

“Stiles if you could always do this… Why wouldn’t you heal yourself when I first went to your apartment.”

“I… I don’t believe I deserved it.. So I never do it.” In response Derek’s eyes flared into the crimson red.

“You fucking deserve the world Stiles. I don’t ever want to hear you say that ever again. I will make sure I will live the rest of my days making sure you believe it too.” Stiles looked away at that point, why would Derek care. No one ever did. “Stiles look at me.” He still didn’t look until Derek had shifted his voice, sounding like it was borderline growling. “ **Look at me.** ” Averting his eyes back over to the red glowing orbs he swallowed again.

“ **I want you always take care of yourself from now on. Or call me so I can take care of you. I don’t care for which, don’t hide anything from me again. I care about you. I consider you almost like my pack Stiles.** ” Derek’s voice washed over his spine like honey then nodded when Derek seem to be waiting for a reply. Derek stood up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, from the bed he could hear Derek turn on the faucet and grab something before heading back into the room. Stiles looked at him confused, Derek came back with washcloth in what smelled like lavender soap then started to rub off the his own blood on Stiles hands.

“Good. I am serious, I care about you Stiles. Now I need you to take the medicine… I’ll be down stairs making breakfast. Take a shower if you need it, I’m going to call up the maid to try and get this cleaned up.” Derek had let go of Stiles when his hands now that they were clean. Then walked to the side of the bed then placed the pills ‘ _ Fever Reducer _ ’ and a bottle of water in front of him.

Stiles felt horrible, it really was medicine for his fever. The pill bottle still even had the seal on it. Poking through the tin layer he took out two tablets, and swallowed them down with the water. He shuddered looking at the blood once more on the floor and the mess he had made. Looking over to the money he slowly reach out for it and jumped when Derek had suddenly appeared again with a thick grey henley and black sweats.

“Three grand. Do you like pancakes?” Stiles rapidly blinked at the money in his hands, three grand.  _ Three thousand dollars _ . Realizing he hadn’t answer he nodded then looked at the clothes and mumbled a thank you before Derek promptly left. Grabbing the clothes Stiles wobbly took a shower, now changed into them when he exited the bathroom he jumped when he saw a werecoyote cleaning up the room. The coyote gave a pointed eyebrow at the clothing and Stiles slowly handed the clothes over, then quickly shuffled out the room, then looked around. The place was massive, he saw long hallway that seemed that was framed by clear glass panes.

“Down the stairs to the left Stiles. I’m in the kitchen.” Derek called up from his location. Nodding to himself, he leaned on the wall following where the voice came from. Walking past what seemed to be a living room then turning left he saw the kitchen where a shirtless Derek stood at a stove cooking. Next to Derek he saw a stack of pancakes at a marble island and next to it a couple stools. Sitting in the high stool carefully he looked over Derek who seemed to be finishing his own stack of cakes. Stiles started to feel horrible, which seemed that Derek noticed the change too.

“It’s okay Stiles. I want to do this, food, money, it’s fine. Just let me spoil you, seems like you need a break anyways. Sorry to make you come down here when you’re sick but the maid had to clean up.” Derek placed down a fork and syrup. Grabbing them he poured syrup on his pancakes and began to eat, then saw Derek do that same to his own food. They sat in an awkward silence the only sound to be heard was the werecoyote who had now peeked into the kitchen.

“I got the blood and clothes, which will be up by the end of the day. I couldn’t do anything for the shredded sheets. Good day Sir.” Derek grunted at the man while nodded at the coyote  before he left the penthouse. Stiles sighed his appetite dying off even quicker than before, he set down the fork and sat quietly at the island.

“Stiles if you want to go back upstairs feel free. I have guest rooms too if you don’t want another tussle waking up again.” Derek chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it made Stiles realize how bad of a he friend was.

“Where..?” His voice sounded so tiny in comparison to the big apartment.

“Well  you know where my room is now. On the other side of the hall, two doors down is the guest room. Sorry for scaring you again I didn’t mean it. Try and rest up.” Stiles nodded at Derek, failing at even giving the smallest smile and excused himself from the table. Now looking around Derek’s place was quite extravagant compared to his little apartment, leather and suede seats. Plants, paintings and decorations, the full nine yards. But the one thing he noticed was Derek didn’t have any photos of his family or anything personal. Yes the apartment looked like it came from a home magazine, but there was something lacking. Trying not to dwell on it Stiles walked up the stairs, on the right two doors down was an empty room, it may have not had as many things as Derek’s room did but it still was beautiful. Sighing again he climbed under the sheets, curling up into himself before letting sleep catch him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIvRVzdHQP4 song for this chapter, completely different!

When Stiles woke up it was four in the afternoon and the smell of soup was surround him making his stomach growl. Sighing softly while stretching his arms above his head, his arms creaked at the movement, shoulders cracking. Throwing off the blanket he peeked out the room door then walking out he closed it behind him feet softly padding down the hallway and stairs. What he saw in the living room made him believe he died and went to heaven.

Derek was placing down two bowls of steaming… what smelled like chicken soup and on the tv was star wars intro paused. Derek remembered their last conversation on the phone and he couldn’t help grinning to himself before walking up to the alpha, arms wrapped around himself feeling the chills again.

“Hey I was about to wake you… Nice bed head Pup.” Derek reached over and ruffled his hair and he wouldn’t admit it but he had a manly squawk. But a soft and warm blanket wrapped around him, he couldn’t help but to rub his face into the scent of pine and lavender. A throat clearing made Stiles get out of his trance with rosy cheeks.

“Thanks Sourwolf… God that soup smells good..” Stiles walks around Derek and sank into the couch with a groan, god did everything in derek’s apartment feel like heaven? The couch dipped and the smell of soup was right under his nose. He didn’t even notice he closed his eyes but they fluttered open grabbing the bowl out of Derek’s hands.

“I see someone likes my couch, good to know. And you better like that soup.. I got grilled by my mom for that recipe. She wouldn’t let up until I said it was for someone important, but now I think my family is curious about you.” Derek said smiling softly at him but he could only snicker about Derek going through the trouble.”That’s not funny and we’ll see who’s laughing when my family may come down to see the special lady…. Or man in this case.”

That Stiles couldn’t help sitting up properly to and his nerves got the best of him, but a strong hand cupped his nape and he couldn’t help to sigh leaning into it. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you. It was a joke.. Though if you want to meet my family you’re always welcome to see them, but at your own pace Stiles. Now if I remember correctly I need to see all of Star Wars. Also don’t worry about your job I called in for you. Don’t tell anyone but I may have impersonated your doctor.” Derek winked at him before nodding his head at something, Stiles couldn’t help following the direction. 

“Oh my god you didn’t! I know that wasn’t there yesterday, you did not Derek!” Stiles eyes widened look at the full set of Star Wars movies and somehow the holiday special on dvd. A big smile spread on his face, he looked up at Derek beaming. The man looked in shock for a few seconds before smiling back. While Stiles had the courage he wrapped one arm around Derek, in a brief hug then pulled back blushing and ate some of soup. He couldn’t help another groan. “Tell your mom thank you, jesus I might have to steal her from you…” 

Derek chuckled before pressing play on the movie grabbing his own bowl. Stiles looked over to Derek before throwing the extra blanket over Derek’s shoulders, seeing Derek go rigid he was going to explain but Derek shuffled closer until their sides were flushed against each other. He heard Derek softly say thanks and gave a smile that took his breath away briefly but went back to eating and watching the movie. Two empty bowls later and Stiles explaining, or more rather like rambling to Derek about plot points, they had gotten through the first trilogy. Stiles saw Derek reaching for the other movies and he gripped his knee and shook his head at him. They had watched the movies until ten at night.

“Let all of the information set man. Another time we totally will finish the rest.” He let go Derek’s knee, leaving the blanket behind and took his bowl to the sink, but right when he was about to wash it it was snatched out of his hands. Stiles followed the hand with the bowl to Derek rinsing off the bowl and putting it into the dishwasher.

“You’re sick remember?”

“Yeah but not that sick to wash a bowl Derek.”

“Right I said one word to you and you fainted in my arms. So sorry for being considerate but once you get better you can wash your dishes when you’re over.” Derek smirked at him but he slowly titled his head like puppy figuring out what he just heard. Then a lopsided grin split his cheeks, almost hurting them.

“Are you inviting me over Mr. Hale? I’ll have you know I don’t put on the first date thank you.” He said in voice dripping in faux-sultry and walked past Derek brushing his forearm with his fingertips, swaying his hips. He laughed when  Derek seemed to be choking on nothing but felt eyes on his back all the way to living room. Sitting down and sinking back into the cushions Derek soon joined him with a flushed face. He couldn’t help but to laugh again, which earned him a flash of the alpha’s eyes.

“Don’t worry Sourwolf I’m only yanking your chain.”

“Was that a dog joke. I can’t believe you, Stiles.” 

Stiles couldn’t remember a time he had laughed so much his cheeks hurt. It felt good but then he thought about his best friend Scott and his laughter died down. Derek had turned to face him face now serious and weeping in concern. Stiles gave him a small smile in return and patted his arm.

“It’s nothing man! I just haven’t laughed this much since my old friend Scott was around… It feels good.” Stiles sighed thinking about the fun times they had and even the bad. He had zoned out the window but looked back over to Derek and he had a face that wanted to ask but knew he couldn’t. Stiles sighed again throwing his head back looking at the ceiling.

“Three. Three questions that’s it.”

“Why didn’t you leave with Scott to college? Why didn’t you keep contact with Ms. McCall, she seems worried about you. Why didn’t you leave?” Derek quickly answered back which surprised him.

“I was second tier when Scott got his girlfriend… Though she might now be his mate. Maybe I always was and never saw it and stayed because he was really my only friend, my brother. And for Mama McCall… I don’t have any excuse. I just didn’t want to be a burden… Didn’t even know she was still here to be honest.” Stiles paused thinking about what made him  stay here. He couldn’t come up with a good answer so he went for the simplest. “Both of my parents are buried here, I grew up here. I couldn’t leave behind those memories and even if they were bad. I still love them. I just couldn’t leave…” Stiles whispered and Derek responded in a hum. He was thankful he didn’t pry anymore than that. They both sat in silence not realizing he dozing off again he was suddenly lifted up. Pine and lavender surrounded him again and he couldn’t help to snuggle into the letting out a small fox like purr. The chest he was leaning on rumbled deeply vibrating him as well. 

Then he was in a soft bed but so spacious and cold, he grabbed onto the alpha again slowly blinking open his eyes.

“Stay… Please..” Pale green eyes searched into his before nodding and climbed under the sheets. They faced each other before his eyes started to droop again he heard Derek say 

“Always.” he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning he woke up to someone’s breath softly puffing on his face. Slowly blinking he noticed he felt better and met the face of Derek Hale. Sleeping. Together.  He couldn’t help to smile at Derek’s slack face and suddenly having an idea, Stiles slipped out of bed he quickly tiptoed around. The bed shuffled a bit and Stiles blasted out his empath ability causing soothing waves of calm,safe, home to Derek which seemed to work as the man went back into a deep sleep.

Mentally fist bumping he quietly but rushed down into the kitchen then looked through Derek’s cupboards, pantry, then fridge pulling out some items. He grinned to himself and looked over to a clock, five in the morning. He could do this. He went to work making his mother’s kolacky, a jam filled pastry and perogies a polish style dumpling. Still emitting the waves of emotion he softly hummed while he worked. Stiles multitasked dough for perogies and kolacky, leaving the dough for the pastry to rise he worked on the dumplings, deciding for bacon, potatoes… But realized he didn’t have any sauerkraut. Then started to prepare his fillings, adding seasoning to at least make the potatoes have the same zing as the kraut. 

Another hour and a half passed, the perogies were slowly steaming. Now moving onto the pastries he started to fold in butter to the dough, his mother always said that’s what made them so good, he smiled thinking about her. Chilling the dough for a twenty or so minutes then pulled them out and started to shape little pockets. While he was waiting he had made apple filling and trapped the apples in the dough. Putting them into the oven he sighed looking over to the dishes he had made, but the face when Derek would bite into his mom’s food was worth it, then moved to sink cleaning them off. 

At seven forty the dumpling’s skin were  getting transulescent just like his mother’s did. He felt pride burst through his chest then checked the kolackies and they were done as well. Turning off both sources of heat, Stiles pulled them to the side and found a cookie cooling grate and carefully with small spatula placed the polackies on top to cool off. 

The smells in the kitchen hit him hard, it smelled like home but only one thing was missing. He started to sing a small tune his mother used to sing to him when they cooked together while his father sat aside and watched the two play around the kitchen. Letting his fox free he hair shifted into a pure snow white. His ears became covered in fur in the same color, becoming more like his counterpart. Then eyes into a mixture beta gold and empath violet, just like his mother’s. He let his voice echo from the kitchen into house, grabbing the powdered sugar he delicately sprinkles the pastries on the cooling rack. 

Pulling out plates he opened the steamer and placed some perogies, making enough for leftovers or an army, placed the food onto the plates. Too busy singing in remembrance of his mother he didn’t see a sleepy Derek standing at the entrance until he finished the song. He watched him pad over and sit down at the island in front of his plate.

“I uh.. Sorry for using your kitchen? Just wanted to thank you..”

“Stiles it’s okay thank you.. Honestly probably the best sleep I’ve had… And wake up. Your singing is beautiful… And the way you were singing I couldn’t bring myself to stop you. Not like I wanted you to anyways.” Derek said and all Stiles could do is smile at him. Then walking around the island he sat down as well, grabbing the dumpling off his plate he bit into one. It reminded him of home he almost felt like crying until what he heard. At the same Derek bit into and moan was heard that caused Stiles to look over shocked bring him out of tears. Derek was scarfing down his dumplings, it caused a warm feeling in his gut to spread.

“These are the best. Is there more?” Derek said and Stiles looked down to the plate that was now empty and nodded to the steamer suddenly glad he had made too many. Eating his own he snickered watching Derek stack his plate which caused the Alpha to have red tinted ears.

“I haven’t had a meal like this since a couple months ago! It just feels like home…” Derek said and Stiles couldn’t agree more humming in response. Once his plate he reached over the cooling rack and placed a few kolackies onto his place and he sighed. They were perfect, he saw Derek look at what he was eating curiously. Then did the same and growl left the man Stiles quickly looked over, had he done something wrong?

“You need to make these more. For me. Forever. I’ll even pay you, these. You’ll put my mom in a run for her money that’s for sure.” Derek stuffed his cheek with one chewing, making his bunny teeth even more funny that Stiles laughed relaxing again. 

“Of course… I’ll make them whenever I go and see them.” Stiles smiled down at his plate then grabbed his last treat and stuffed it into his cheek just like Derek did. Stiles stood up with his dirty plate and suddenly the door was slamming open and closed. Two pairs of heels echoed coming towards the kitchen, Stiles and Derek looked at each other. Stiles gripped the plate claws becoming unsheathed under pressure. He saw a slender woman in a business suit and a redhead, but then now he was staring at the back of wolfed out Derek. 

Derek was blocking him from the view of intruders, he couldn’t help but to try and hide behind the wall of safety. But it seemed too late.

“Who was sing‒ WHO IS THAT?!” Laura screeched staring at a head of white hair cowering behind Derek. But at the same time so did Lydia.

“STILES?!” Lydia yelled.

Stiles knew that voice and slightly peeked out when his name was called by the familiar red head. Laura repeated his name back to Lydia as they shared a look then turned to stare at him again. But then Derek stepped in the way again growling loudly at the both of them.

“Laura I have told you so many times to call beforehand.” Derek said.

“It’s not like you ever had someone over until today…” She stood in awe blinking. But Lydia didn’t stay she quickly rounded around Derek despite his swipe at her and looked Stiles over. He whined slightly and moved away from her but was pulled into a crushing hug.

“God was this what you said you were hiding…? Stiles I wouldn’t have cared either way. No, the part I do care about was hearing you were sick and you didn’t answer my texts. Now sorry for bargaining in but that is Laura. Derek’s sister” Lydia pulled pack looking him sternly over to see is he was ok. Glancing back to Derek who was still trying to protect him from, reaching out to his forearm he gripped Derek in signal it was okay. 

Derek nodded and shifted back but stalked towards his sister and yanked her arm out of the kitchen and he could he the start of a heated argument. Not wanting the siblings to fight over him he poured out calming waves towards everyone in the home and heard audible gasps throughout. When Stiles looked over Lydia’s eyes were pried onto the food on the table.

“Is that your mother’s…?” She looked over and Stiles silently nodded. Walking back around the island she grabbed the perogies and ate one, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Claudia Stilinski before she passed. The woman was force of nature, bright and caring. Stiles walked up to her and hugged her tightly, they stood hugging and thinking not realizing the siblings came back.

“They are just like hers… God you finally did it huh?” Lydia said wetly, leaning back from the hug to stare into the violet with yellow flames but staying Stiles’s space.

“Yeah I did.” Stiles smiled at her then smile quickly faded away looking at Laura and Derek at the entrance. Then he remembered he was shifted then allowed his hair turn back to it’s dark chestnut brown, ears forming back to their human state, the yellow flames disappearing and finally the violet empath’s eyes fade into his whiskey brown. Then what happened next shocked him.

Laura stalked toward forward before Derek could stop her, Stiles closed his eyes shut lifted his hands to block what was coming to him. But he was surrounded in warmth, slowly opening his eyes he saw Laura hugging him with tears in her eyes.  Hesitantly he hugged back.

“You’re Stiles.  _ The _ Stiles. Derek hasn’t stopped talking about you since you texted back you know?” Derek growled on his side of the room in embarrassment. “Shaddap you.” She looked back shooting her brother a glare brother looking back Stiles.

“You know he speaks highly of you? But since he’s met you Der-Bear over there smiles more. Everyday and since… It’s just nice to finally met you. And such a cutie too.” Laura cooed, hugging him tighter, running her fingers through the hairs on the nape of neck, just like his mother did. Stiles couldn’t help leaning into the hug a soft chitter leaving his lips. But soon he was found in stronger more muscular arms and a deep rumble vibrating him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Stiles looked up at Derek.

“Laura I told you not call me that. And stop you’re hounding him.”

“Yeah right but I’m not holding onto him like your most precious thing? Stiles honey, can you breathe in those mounds of fat?”

“They aren’t fat they are muscle. Shut. Up. Laura.”

A laugh bubbled up and he couldn’t help to giggle at the banter, Stiles slipped out of Derek’s arms and sat down on a stool. Soon the other three followed but with plates of food. Stiles snickered at Derek grabbing his plate back from where it was since the seat was now occupied by his sister. Laura bit into the dumpling and growled the same way her brother did. Lydia took a few dumplings but also took a separate plate full of palockies.

“Who made this?” Laura looked between Derek and Stiles. Then eyes fell on Stiles as he slowly raised his hand. “Yeah fuck Der-Bear, I’m keeping you. Cutie that can cook and sing? Package deal.” Stiles couldn’t help slumping in on himself, cheeks burning a deep scarlet. “Holy‒Derek he is really cute!” Laura exclaimed. Derek answered back with a full mouth which got him a smack upside the head from Lydia for his manners. Glaring at her he chewed his food before saying something again.

“Chill out Laura, you are making him uncomfortable. Otherwise you can go, after all it was peaceful until you barged in.”

“Oh sorry Sti. But you really are.” She reached over and ruffled Stiles’s hair ignoring the warning growl coming from Derek. “But this is really good, and if you made these then those…”

“Palockies… What you are eating is Perogies. Matka used to make them for me and Lydia..” Stiles said quietly. Lydia scooched her stool over so they could lean against each other, Stiles appreciated it dearly.

Derek and Laura looked at each other in confused until Lydia said “Matka.. Mother in polish.” Derek’s eyes widened then softened looking at the two cuddle, but Laura still looked confused. Derek looked over to his sister and mouthed ‘She died’ which caused a mixture of a wince and grimace cross her face briefly before softly adding to the awkward silence.

“They are really delicious Sti, she would be proud I’m sure.” Stiles quickly shot his head towards Laura and sheepishly smiled and nodded laced his finger’s with Lydia. The awkward silence turned into a comfortable one until Laura bursted out.

“What are you?” Which caused Derek to walk up from his seat and smack his sister upside the head for her rudeness, then went to rinse off his dish and put it into the dishwasher. But Lydia answered for her.

“An Arctic Fox. Known to only come from Russia and Poland. And a empath… Just like Claudia, huh?” Stiles nodded then looked over to Laura with terrified eyes that caused her to reel back, then Derek move closer to him as comfort.

“You can’t tell anyone. Ever. My life actually could depend on it. Were’s aren’t supposed to have magic naturally but.. My family was different… You just can’t, please?” Stiles pleaded and Laura nodded seriously.

“I wouldn’t ever tell, it’s not my secret to tell. I promise you Sti.”

“Thank you.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder smiling softly feeling the tension leave his shoulders. Derek remembered that Laura barged into his home and let his eyes shift back into ruby.

“What did you come in for Laura.” 

“You didn’t text me back!” She answered back stuffing her face like her brother did which caused another fit of giggles leave Stiles. Derek looked to Lydia.

“I wanted to make sure Stiles was fine.” Derek nodded at her then sat on the stool next to her again. Laura grinned at Stiles before finishing her cheekful.

“I’m Laura, Der-Bear’s older sister. Nice to meet you Stiles. You’ve been a great influence on Derek, so I can already tell I like you, especially if you dealt with my bro’s caterpillars.”

“ I think they are more like the twins of doom.” Stiles said while grinning, which caused Laura to burst out laughing.

“ _ Stiles _ .”

“Derek.”

“Pup.”

“ _ Sourwolf. _ ” 

Laura cackled more and Lydia giggled to their bickering.

“Sourwolf?! God I feel like we’ll be best friends, unless Derek here, is going to hog you to himself. By the way going to meet our family and also trade number’s later?” Stiles was shocked at her over-friendliness but he trusted Derek, so he should be able to do the same to his sister; then nodded telling her his number. She quickly programmed it in and he heard his phone ding from one of the rooms.

“Laura! If he wants to go he’ll go at his own time!” Derek snapped.

“Eesh, fine but I hope it’s soon Sti. Mom would totally would love to be run out of her money. Oh! Lovely singing by the way Sti.” Laura said while reaching and grabbing a few palockies.

“..You heard it?!” Stiles stood up straighter.

“Yep, very beautiful. Echoed everywhere, kinda reminded me of home you know?”

“Yeah.. Matka used to sing it while cooking” Which got a soft squeeze from his hand and Stiles looked back over to Lydia smiling brightly at him before she stood up, rinsing her plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

Lydia composed herself standing up going into a professional attitude with confidence.“Now we are sorry we barged in Derek. Stiles, text me since you are up and better. Laura you have a meeting in thirty minutes.” Which made Laura start whining about how she wanted to stay. But Lydia sternly looked at her not backing down and Laura got up to leave but not before smacking her lips against Stiles cheek and grabbing more pastries to go. Derek’s growl could be heard bouncing off the walls but so was Laura’s cackle in response. Lydia smiled one last time at Stiles before locking the front door.

Laura looked over to Lydia eyes wet but she was smiling.

“The great Red, Sti huh?” Lydia nodded lost in thought with a smile of her own. They chatted about the soon said meeting. They nodded and smiled towards a brunette with icy blue eyes walking past them in the elevator, smiling back and saying goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the loft Derek was pinching the bridge of his nose growling under his breath at his lovely guests.

“Stiles I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen! I didn’t even know she’d do that!” Derek felt a warm and firm hand grip his forearm before he could fly off the tangent. Derek pulled his eyes up to meet the bright whiskey ones.

“It’s okay Der, you were as surprised as I was… But will your sister keep my secret?” Derek’s eyes set his demeanor turning serious, he covered Stiles’s pale hand with his own.

“Yes she will, I can promise you that. She knows how important you are to me and would never do that to us.” Derek stated with puffed out chest in pride. The small smile on Stiles’s face made him smile back in confidence. Realizing their hands were getting too comfortable with each other they pulled back blushing. Derek and Stiles were looking everywhere but the other in the room. Then Derek remembered the rude guests and couldn’t help but to growl louder.

“Those vultures. Not fair… That was meant for me…” Derek grumbled pouting looking at the feast that was presented earlier but was looking more bare than the desert. A fit of giggles bursted from his side and he looked over to Stiles holding his sides laughing.

“What? I’m serious.”

“Yeah… It’s just! Maybe pouty-wolf suits better?” Stiles tried to say past his giggles.

“Well it was mine… Ours. I’ll get Laura back for this.” Derek said crossing his arms over his chest, turning back to look at Stiles still slightly pouting.

“Wow big guy. The next time I’m over I’ll make more. Enough for the four of us.” Stiles beamed up at him and his breath caught in chest. He was falling in lov–No. He liked when Stiles smiled. He looked better that way. He watched Stiles look up to the clock in the kitchen and stand up abruptly. 

“Right! Your job. I can drop you off if you want? Also pick you up and drop you off home..?” Derek added hopefully. Stiles sharply turned at him with his mouth gaping and closing like a fish.

“Would you really?”

“Of course! Run upstairs, take more medicine in case, and I’m sure your clothes are done by now, okay?” Derek said and received a nod from Stiles jogging away yelling thank you and he heard his room doors close then soon a shower head starting. Just on time the door knocked and Derek walked up to see a pale male, a tad shorter than him with dark brown hair nearing black with icy blue eyes looking up at him. Then his dry cleaning was thrusted at him, but Derek couldn’t have been bothered. 

“Thank you. Uh stay here and I’ll get you a tip really quick.” Derek said leaving his door open and climbed his stairs, skipping three at a time. Derek knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Stiles have your clothes. Want me to leave them in there or out here?” Derek waited until Stiles said in the bathroom. He announced he was walking in and opening the door was blasted with a sauna in steam, putting the dry cleaning he hung them on the empty hooks meant for the robes. Derek leaving the bathroom accidentally saw Stiles’s body figure behind the opaque shower screen doors. The boy was singing under the shower softly. He was lean muscle and pale everywhere. Derek left before he caught his eyes trailing down and closed the bathroom door, receiving a small thank you and the singing continued. 

Derek quickly spotted his wallet, grabbing it he descended down onto the first floor to the man who seemed to leering, apparently paying attention to something. Derek narrowed his eyes and remembered that Stiles was singing in his shower and pulled out two hundred dollar bills then tucked it into the man’s vest pocket with a  forced smile.

“Thank you. Now I have things to do so I’ll have to kick you out sorry…?” Derek said waiting for the name, but the man didn’t give a name and nodded closing the front door.

“Well okay then... “ Derek went back up to his room and saw Stiles leaving the bathroom in complete the black attire he had found Stiles in. They both nodded towards each other and Derek quickly entered the bathroom to take a quick rinse off. After a few minutes Derek strutted out with a towel around his waist and on his head. There was a gasp in the room and Derek looked over to where it came from to see a flushed Stiles.

“Dude!”

“Not a.. Yes?”

“You are built like Adonis! Freaking alphas and the muscle powers..” Stiles grumbles off but still looking him over. Derek couldn’t help but grin and slightly flexed his stomach making the muscles become more defined. A subtle hint of arousal hit his nose and he almost felt his tongue water. The underline of vanilla became spicer… Cinnamon almost, then quickly disappeared.

“Thanks I think? Remember to take the money and medicine Stiles.” Derek chuckled and walked into his closet and closed the door behind him. Quickly drying off he looked at his clothing and decided he would stay home anyways. Derek threw on a burgundy v-neck t-shirt, black fitted jeans with simple back sneakers, then looked at his leather jacket and grabbed it. Opening the closest door he looked at Stiles with a smile then nodded his head towards the door. On the way out Derek grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet. Stiles had something obviously bulky in his pocket and Derek couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight. Quickly finishing it out which caused Stiles to squawk and look at him.

Derek put the money into his leather jacket and put it over the paler boy’s shoulders. He was oddly pleased when he saw him relax into the jacket then slip the arms through the sleeves. It looked a bit goofy to see the jacket hang off Stiles frame but he considered it cute, like a little brother wearing his clothes and couldn’t help but to reach out and ruffle the boy’s hair. Causing another squawk. 

“Wear it. I don’t want you freezing when I pick you up later.” Derek said while locking his apartment door behind him then leading Stiles down to the elevator to head down to the garage. Reaching the floor after a minute or two, they walked together up to his camaro. Opening the car door for Stiles before moving over to his side, he sat down and saw Stiles rubbing his dash almost lovingly.

“Am I in interrupting something you have with my car?”

“Yes you very much are. Leather seats too.. God he’s a beauty. Hella sexy.” Stiles purred out finally done petting the dash and strapping under the seat belt.

“Money, keys, clothes, phone?” Derek said.

“Yes to all of the above we can go. Thanks Der… For the ride and the medicine. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if someone else found me…” Stiles smiled before turning on his radio.  Which caused him to set the fox with a glare.

“I’m sick..? Pleasee? I’m not a guy who can sit in silence dude!” The young fox patted his eyelashes at him while still sifting through the stations until they got to pop hits. Derek let out a half-hearted growl but let him play his music and drove out to the diner. Stopping in front of the diner after a few minutes, catching the eye of everyone there.

“Thanks again dude. Can’t even thank you enough.” Stiles smiled at Derek locking eyes for a few seconds too long and Derek nodded towards the diner smirking. Stiles quickly nodded and hopped out the car, closing the door behind him. 

“Text me when you need the ride!” Derek yelled out to Stiles and received a nod and wave before the fox ran into the Diner. He couldn't help the smile on his face driving back home wondering how to spend the day while Stiles was at work.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles worked through his shift, happier than he’s ever been for the first time in a long time. When he took off Derek’s jacket he stood staring at it for longer than he should have before putting it in his locker. Then quickly tied his work apron around his waist. His shift went pretty well until he overheard his coworkers talking. It sounded like Jake, a werejaguar, talking with Alice, a werecheetah.

“He smells like Hale. God what a slut, what does he even see in him?!” Jake furiously whispered.

“Hale? The rich guy hale? As in Hale & Co.?!” Alice questioned.

“No hail, that comes from the sky. Yes that Hale! I think he even came in his jacket. Guess the slut is high class. Last time it was Douglass now Hale. He really spreads his legs for anyone with money huh?”

“Maybe? Kinda makes you wonder how good he is in bed…” Alice thought to herself.

“Disgusting. I don’t even want to think about it.”

“I mean just think about it. Nice toned body. He has these doe eyes and pretty lips..” 

Stiles felt the hairs stand when he was called to pick up orders right next to the two. He was greeted with a pair of feral eyes, grins and a slow trail down his body that made him feel dirty. He decided to pretend he hadn’t heard them, giving them a small smile and nod before going to the table needed with the orders. He felt gross, it seemed to get worse when it seemed that others heard his coworker’s conversations and were  giving himthe same calculating looks. 

Stiles  sighed trying to look professional but suddenly the thought of Derek popped into his mind, he was going to see him after work. That they couldn’t take away from him, Derek has been the best thing in these few months.  He heard a gasp but he couldn’t help the genuine smile on his face now for the rest of his work schedule. The smell of arousal hit his nose and he subtly looked around and saw a group giving him eyes. Stiles didn’t let it bother him, his boss decided to cut him some slack and cut his hours, not like he needed them as badly now.

Stiles grimaced, thinking of Derek as a sugar daddy. Is that what he was? Did that make him a sugar baby… Or a spoiled brat? Stiles quickly shaked his head from the thought, Derek just wanted to help, nothing more. Before he even noticed, his shift was over now that it had turned eight, better than three in the morning. He jogged to the worker’s room to his locker switching out the apron for Derek’s jacket. 

He tried to flex in the jacket, but his muscles weren’t filing them the same Derek’s did and couldn’t help but snicker. Guess they were a silly biker gang together. He checked himself over quickly phone, keys, cash, check check and check. Stiles decided to be cocky and leave through the front entrance of the diner, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Derek. He felt eyes on his back the way there and stood in front of the diner and it was chilly, he mentally thanked Derek for the jacket snuggling into it.

Soon a sleek camaro rolled up and windows rolled down to show a smiling Derek in aviators. Stiles smiled back jogging into the car and sliding into the passenger seats, reaching over to click in the seatbelt he saw Alice and Jake giving him hard stares through the windows. He couldn’t help to smile and wave at them as Derek pulled out the parking.

“How was work?” Derek asked glancing over for a moment before paying his attention back to the road.

“Pretty good actually! I don’t need to work as many hours anymore, thanks to you. Which I don’t even know how to pay you back. But thanks dude!”

“Not a dude. But glad I could help. You need a break and sleep. You got racoon eyes Pup.” Stiles glared over at Derek before unlocking his phone in his camera and looking at his eyes, they weren’t that bad. But sleep sounded even better he wouldn’t deny it.

“Yeah whatever sleep sounds good… So does food right now.” On time Stiles stomach stood to attention grumbling which caused Derek to laugh. Reaching back Derek pulled out a giant pizza box from Pizza Hut. Stiles quickly lifted the lid, wondering why he didn’t notice the smell before but he blamed it on his exhaustion. It was a meat lovers with stuffed crust.

“Gross dude.”

“Uh… Fuck sorry. Shouldn’t have assumed… We can get something else?” Derek looked over to him worried.

“Nah it’s completely fine! You eat when Pizza Hut you have a hangover or your drunk, it’s a guilty pleasure type of thing! Plus I love their stuffed crust, thanks Sourwolf” Stiles smiled up at Derek after picking off a piece of bacon and was returned with another smile from the wolf. Before he noticed they had parked in front of his loft. They headed up to his apartment ignoring the shady business that always seemed to happen on the floors. 

Together they had watched Thor, with of course, added commentary from Stiles. 

“I think you’re Loki” Derek said. Stiles slightly choked on his pizza slice before looking over to him affronted.

“You both are tricksters. Foxes are known for it. Though I have yet to see it, but if I see you pull a prank on me, it will be war. If you want to say…An Infinity War.” Derek deadpanned. Stiles looked at him surprised then burst out laughing loudly.

“That was so bad! But if I prank you, I shall win that war.” Stiles challenged back with mischief glowing in his eyes. 

“Yeah you wish.” Derek laughed with him too. It sounded like magic to his ears, with his eyes crinkling at the corners and his cute bunny teeth. Cute...Cute?! Stiles thought to himself quickly schooling his expression when Derek saw he had stopped laughing.

“I really hate to cut the night short dude… But sleep sounds like heaven and I don’t think Laura would like you missing another day of work.” Stiles watched Derek’s eyes widen and check his phone then curse.

“You’re right thanks for reminding me. Hell awaits. But the more I hang out with you it’s becoming worth it.” Derek beamed at him reaching over to ruffle Stiles hair, making it look like a bird’s nest.

“Derek!” Stiles screeched which caused Derek to laugh again. They both got up after a very short wrestle ensued by Stiles for the honor of his hair, but was considered a draw. Stiles smiled at Derek standing outside the door, then remembered about his jacket.

“Oh your jacket, dude I am so sorry!” He tried to slip it off quickly but was stopped by hands slipping it back on.

“It’s fine. Bring it to me the next time we hang out out ok?” Derek said.

“Are you sure..? Isn’t your biker gang going to kick you out if you don’t have your leather on?” Stiles said with a lopsided grin with earned him an eye roll, but with no heat behind it.

“I’m not in a biker gang Stiles.”

“Ok…. BDSM gang.” Which caused the tips of Derek’s ears to turn red. Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh again.

“No! Jesus..” Derek smiled at him regardless. “I’ll text you later. Goodnight Stiles and have a good rest.” Derek said then walked down the stairs.

“Yeah dude thanks! Good luck with paper work tomorrow!” Stiles said  leaning over the railing and watching Derek descend the stairs.

“God don’t remind me.” Derek yelled back. Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh, he walked back into his apartment ignoring the side eyes from his neighbors their night was the best. He stared at the leftover pizza and movie still rolling, then opted to clean up very quickly. 

After everything was cleaned Stiles decided to take quick shower humming while he did. Walking out the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he strided over to dresser next to his window. Pulling out clothing he felt the hairs on his neck slowly rise. Subtly he opened his window as if he wanted fresh air, gulping in big gasps of crisp air. Sighing he slowly looked around to see what set off his fox. There wasn’t anything new but someone stood off to the side in black hoodie for a bit too long. But then another person walked up to the hooded figure and they began to talk so he shrugged it off. He really needed to move out the bad neighborhood.

Leaning back into his room he closed and locked the window again, sliding down the blinds. Drying off, he was smiling again while starting to put on his pajamas. Batman this time. Finally dressed he climbed into bed and was surprised to see his phone blaring with an unread message.

**Received: Laura already has paperwork for me tomorrow. I didn’t even go in yet.** Stiles laughed at the photo, it was three thick folders of paperwork and what he guessed were contracts.

**Sent: Sorry big guy. But job pays the bills. Though maybe you should make a worker’s union?**

**Received: I’m the Co-CEO. Not exactly going to work out for me.**

**Sent: Ouch. Yeah.**

**Sent: Let’s run away together then. I say bahamas.**

**Received: Hah, that actually sounds fun. Though I am mostly seeing you getting sunburned being funny.**

**Sent: Oh har har. I’ll bring sunscreen obviously.**

**Received: Not sure if it will work though. You’re pretty much snow white in pale…**

**Sent: Leave my skin outta this Sourwolf! At least I won’t have caterpillars frying up on my face.**

**Sent: That… Would actually be scarring. You without eyebrows.**

**Sent: It’s a package deal, you need them. So nevermind. I’ll think of a comeback someday. So I admit defeat in the wit battle of today, but I shall win the war.**

**Received: You are so weird.**

**Sent: Oh, thanks Derek. So nice.**

**Received: I mean… I like your weird. It’s fun.**

**Sent: Then… I like your caterpillars, they are fuzzy little critters. Very nice when they aren’t becoming the doctor of doom.**

**Received: You know, you and Laura are seeming more and more like match made in heaven when it comes to my eyebrows.**

**Sent: Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows I might propose.**

**Received: Hm. No way. Not letting my sister steal my best friend.**

**Sent: I’m your best friend..?**

**Received: Yeah Stiles. You are. So I object that wedding. And you’ll run away with me to… Tokyo. Have a feeling you would love the games and attractions there.**

**Sent: God yeah that sounds like dream. IMAGINE ALL OF THE PORN DUDE.**

**Received: … Nice morals there.**

**Sent: Shaddup.**

**Received: The mental images are too much… So this is good night Stiles. For real this time.**

**Sent: For real this time. Good night Sourwolf.**

**Received: Night Pup.**

Stiles smiled at his phone screen and plugged it in to charge, wrapping up in blankets. He thought of an idea he quickly grabbed his phone and set a photo to Derek. His blanket was over his chin, hair ruffled in different directions with a sleepy lopsided grin, he held up a peace sign with his free hand before sending it. A few minutes later, he was dozing off when he got a picture back. Derek was shirtless in bed, his blanket barely covering his stomach showing the hard abs. Derek’s hair was in every direction just as much as Stiles’s was but he had a dazzling smile, eyes crinkled at the corners, just for him. Stiles felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach and fell asleep soon after peacefully. 


	13. Chapter 13

He was pacing around his loft, deep in thought. Today was his day off in what had seemed like years, he thinks since Scott the day left to college. He always stayed in work no matter what had happened or who happened.Except one time he could recall. Stiles thought of the time he had been in a car accident, he knew who did it but person was drunk. They had come to visit, he was surprised to see it was teenager, they described they were in a stupor over their family dying he just need cope. He couldn’t judge the kid, he knew exactly how hard that was, so when the officier’s came to ask he played it off as amnesia from head trauma.

Deciding not to dwell on his time in the hospital, Stiles went back to pacing about what to do until his phone dinged. He wouldn’t admit it but he ran to where his phone since he knew it would be Derek. It had been since they had hung out but they have been getting closer since Derek confessed they were best friends. Stiles was surprised it was actually from Laura.

Laura sent a video with Lydia and Derek with a man he didn’t recognize surrounded in piles of work. They seemed to be in some kind of conference room.

“Stiles, save us! I’m drowning in paperwork!” Laura said.

“You haven’t being doing anything!” Three voiced yelled back at her, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the pout she had. The camera turned over to the three at the table.

“Wait that’s Stiles?” Derek quickly looked up from the conference table, signature scowl turning into a bright smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at the screen even though Derek couldn’t see him smiling back. Even Lydia gave smirk towards the camera but the man he didn’t know wasn’t smiling. He was more like calculating the other two before looking down back at his work.

“For someone who is CEO they seemed to be doing the less work.” Lydia said while lifting a perfect arched brow.

“C’mon Lydia. A president isn’t anything without his cabinet. You guys are what makes me CEO, I’m just the face. A pretty face I may say, but you guys are the true back bone.” Laura said behind the phone. There was grumbled all around the table he didn’t catch and it seemed Laura did since she gasped.

“Rude!” Laura turned the camera back onto herself. “God so unappreciated. Sheesh!” Which earned her a paper ball landing on the middle of her forehead. Her eyes flared red and growled to the person who threw it. “Stiles I miss your cooking! We’re going to have miss lunch with all this mess!” Laura exclaimed. Two groans made themselves known from behind the screen, then the camera was turned back down to to the triplet.

“God don’t remind me, you vultures came into my house… That was the best. Honestly mom might have to learn some things from him.” Derek said leaning back in the swivel chair.

“Excuse you. You both were eating like you were raised by wolves.” Lydia chimed in stretching her arms over her head.

“Your mother? Has something to learn from… Stiles, was it? This I find hard to believe.” The man said. Which two audible growls and one pointed glare from Lydia was given to him and he raised his hands in mock surrender. The camera turned back to a Laura rolling her eyes but bursting into a smile towards the screen.

“God your cooking would make our lives heaven right now. Hope you are okay! Der says it’s your day off in what is yeaars!” She dragged out the vowels for exaggeration. “Wish I could see you cutie!” Stiles heard a loud growl he knew it belonged to, was Derek’s. Laura stuck her tongue out at Derek, Stiles guessed, and the view ended with her throwing up a quick peace sign.

He got an idea, that’s what he could do. Looking at his phone time and quickly thought everything over, he could do it, he had enough time get everything and deliver. He ran up the spiral stairs into the shower throwing off his Captain America pajamas into the hamper. Once he was finished, walking over the dresser with a towel around his waist and towel on his head. He looked through his drawers, choosing his favorite clothing, but remembered he was seeing Lydia, his strawberry blonde goddess of perfection.

Sadly he put back the stud muffin shirt, pulling grey long sleeve that showed his broad shoulders, washed out jeans with a blue-green tint to them. He didn’t like the pants much but Lydia had said “they made him look good in the right places,” so pulled it out as well. Drying off a bit more he slipped on some boxer briefs and slipped the clothing he laid out. Looking down at his bare toes he grinned, Lydia always let him choose out his socks. He put on batman socks and smiled down at them wiggling his toes. Going back into bathroom he styled the way Lydia has always cut down on him to do. He wouldn’t lie it did look good but it was always so much work.

Brushing his teeth and looking himself over, he decided it was good enough. He jogged over to the front door and looked at his favorite hoodie but then to Derek’s jacket. Quickly slipping on his red chucks he put on his hoodie, but then put Derek’s jack over it. He felt one of the pockets still bulky and remembered the money. Quickly going into his room he took a few hundreds out the stack then slid the rest with the check he still didn’t cash in. Grabbing everything he needed he left the loft towards the grocery store.

Finally reaching his destination, hopping out the baby blue jeep, he patted his mother’s car before heading into store. Grabbing a cart he went into a no bullshit mode, he was against the clock, walking through the aisles Stiles went for what he needed. 

“Flour, butter, rice vinegar, pickled ginger, rice, eggs… Eggs! Vanilla..” Stiles mumbled to himself while finding the items he needed. He stopped in front of a mixer, containers and set of pots and pans even with knives and spatulas. He thought about the things he had were good enough but cooking for everyone made him cave and buy better kitchen tools. Looking over the cart he quickly adding everything in his head, he had enough money for everything. Stiles pushed his cart and quickly put the items onto the conveyor belt.

Stiles got a dirty look from the cashiers as if he couldn’t pay, he gave a small smile at the forced awkward silence. Thankfully his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was another video but very short. Laura was acting like a zombie, Derek was in the background rolling his eyes and Lydia looked she couldn’t even be bothered. The man with sharp jawline and dark hair was glaring at Laura. He couldn’t help the snort and smile at his phone, pulling out his wallet and before the cashier said the price he pulled out seven hundred and handed it over. 

**Sent: God you are such a dork. Hey who is that?** His reply was instant, guess she really wasn’t doing any work, Stiles thought.

**Received: Who?**

**Sent: The guy next to Lydia.**

**Received: Oh that’s our Uncle Peter!**

**Sent: Oh… Hm, can kinda see it now.**

He looked up to the cashier trying to give him his change, he quickly pocketed his phone. Looking over to a small container for cancer collections next to him, he put the extra twenty into the pot and smiled at the cashier. Scanning over his items double checking if he grabbed everything he needed, he placed his bags into cart, Stiles looked over to his jeep then over to the bags again. 

At the corner of his eyes he saw the cashier’s gossiping about him again, he really hated going outside. In his chest he felt his fox purr out to him, warmth spreading throughout him. Ever since he showed Derek his beta shift his fox hasn’t been as dormant as it used to be, but he still couldn’t do his full shift like his mother could anymore. Puffing out his chest a bit he put all of the bags onto the floor and pushed the cart back with the other’s in the store. There was snickers towards him if he could even lift the bags like he could lift his legs open.

Stiles ignored them and grinned picking them all in one go, it wasn’t as hard as it used to be he smiled towards the cashiers and winked at their shocked faces. Jogging over to the jeep Stiles stuffed his groceries into the back seat and climbed into the driver’s seat. Not wasting a single moment Stiles dragged out the parking lot back home, once he was home and parked he didn’t want to waste anymore time. He picked up all the items with one hand while he locked up the jeep, once closed up he distributed the weight between both hands and almost ran up the stairs to get his apartment.On the way he saw his neighbor, Theo Raeken with new bruises on his face, Stiles grimaced. Sometimes he heard the fights that happened in the halls and they were never pretty. Almost leaning leading to homicidal even. Awkwardly the pair locked eyes and Stiles smiled softly while unlocking his door then shuffled in, taking off the hoodie and leather jacket hanging them up on hooks again.

Placing his groceries on his table he took them out the bags, then grabbing the things he already had in his kitchen onto the table as well. He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket, ten thirty in the morning sighing in relief, he hadn’t spent as much time as he thought he did. Stiles started prepping three different lunches. Stiles started Kremówka Papieska, a cream custard cake, by starting off with the actual cake aspect of the dessert. 

Humming while he worked he thought about praising whoever made mixers since they were now cutting down on time he needed. After a few minutes later his cake batter was already in the oven, Stiles moved to making breaded chicken strips and left them off to the side to marinate for flavor. While the chicken was setting into the spices he put white rice into a pot to cook for Lydia’s lunch. While waiting Stiles decided to text Laura. He paused above the send button and opted to send a video instead.

“Hey Laura! I hope you aren’t lazing around, that would be very irresponsible of you. It would also explain why Derek worked so much, seems like he’s the actual CEO..” He looked off screen at everything in the kitchen then looked back to the screen smiling.

“I gotta fight for my best friend’s honor you know! Doom brows deserves better, maybe a little spa day to tame those too..” Stiles snickers and the timer for his cakes dinged.

“Gotta go, have fun though!” He smirked and winked at the camera. Smiling at his phone he sent the video then quickly took out his cakes with oven mitts to set aside to cool.

He huffed softly looking at the bowl he used for the cake batter then washed it and placed it back in the mixer. Moving around he kept multitasking, setting the rice to simmer, putting his breaded chicken now into the oven, slicing up crab and other veggies in between. His phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it back out to see Laura’s notification flashing on his screen.

**Received: Ugh, I thought we had compatibility Sti!**

**Sent: Maybe, maybe. Der seems like a better option right now, hard working man. Past the doom brows lies an honest man, have I mentioned those eyes are also gorgeous? Can’t beat green eyes… Or are they teal? Hazel?** A couple seconds later he got a photo of a beet red Derek hiding his face with his hands.

**Sent: Lol, tell him sorry! Gotta tone down my charm sometimes, catches everyone off guard.**

**Received: Oh yeah seriously! Only time I have seen him that red is when Ma caught him you know.. And trying to hide, he fell ‘cause his legs were tangled in his blankets. Super funny!**

**Sent: Omg. I need, NEED, to know more embarrassing Derek stories. That’s gold**

His timer for the rice and chicken went off, setting the chicken off to cool for a bit. Stiles added the rice vinegar with a pinch of sugar he had simmering, that had been cooling down off to the side into the rice. Then let that cool as well and moved to making the custard filling for his cakes. After another hour of working around he had made sixteen chicken wraps, a california bowl with avocados, crab and pickled ginger for Lydia and cakes for everyone. 

Stiles sent a quick text to Derek saying surprise while packing up the food into a giant bag. He put on the hoodie and leather jacket again before grabbing the only set of containers that were out from the rest. Grabbing everything he needed Stiles locked his apartment door and knocked on his Theo’s door. 

The door was swinged open quite intensely and Stiles slightly jumped, his nerves going on edge. At the door stood a slightly more bulky, mid-twenties man, like he was. They went to school together before that didn’t exactly end well when it was found out Theo was lying to Scott at the time about him, spreading crazy rumors. Stiles thought he had only said those horrible things to have a pack, who better than resident True Alpha? Theo Raeken now had longer dark hair, compared to the short spiked hair he sported in high school with a stern blue green eyes that only pierced into him. 

“What Stilinski.” Theo spat out looking him over like he couldn’t be bothered. Stiles grimaced and thrusted out the food containers towards him. Theo was surprised by his actions but took the containers prying open one, then quirked an eyebrow to what was inside and slowly lifted his gaze back up to Stiles.

“Chicken wrap and a california bowl. Just options you know.. And cake! Nothing wrong with a little cake… Uh… Just have a good day.” Stiles quickly said not waiting for a reply, grabbing the giant bag filled with the other’s lunch then turned and ran down the stairs to his jeep. 

Stiles might have sped a little to run from the awkward situation at his apartment building but he stood at the bottom of Hale & Co. breathing in deeply before stalking in. Everything about this place was gorgeous, gold statues and marble flooring with luxury lounge couches and tables in the lobby. Even a small diner inside he was surprised at. Before he could get anymore lost at the sight he ran up to the elevator, ignoring the glares of the other people in the shaft with him and pressed for the highest floor.

Stiles sighed when he finally got off onto the right floor and took another deep breath before walking down a hallway, past an empty desk, he knew that bag that was on the side, Lydia’s favorite prada bag in bright red. He followed voices that were coming from a glass room with opaque glass making it look slightly foggy almost. Knocking softly the voices stopped and he opened the door and poked his head in.

“Stiles?” Three voices jumped at him.

“Surprise…?” He showed the bag slightly before walking in and was stopped by Lydia. He shook his head and placed the bag down onto the table and did a small spin while lifting up his arms in a “this good enough?” manner.

“Good to see you are finally wearing it. I approve, now what’s in the bag.” Lydia smirked at him looking over her handy work. Stiles couldn’t help but to grin back, Lydia never had much subtly when it came to things that interested her. Picking up the bag again he gave her the california bowl with cake while pecking her cheek. She gasped looking inside then pulled him down and smacked down a kiss on his cheek, leaving a plump kiss mark in red lipstick.

Moving down he placed down a container with four wraps and cake in front of man with sharp stubbled jaw like Derek’s and sharp blue eyes looking at his food then looking back into Stiles’s gaze. Stiles smiled softly at him before squaring out his shoulders and sticked out his hand for shake. 

“Stiles.” The man looked at his hand for moment and he thought about pulling it back before a strong calloused hand grabbed his back and shaked it once before letting it go.

“Peter. Peter Hale. Nice to finally see the face to the name these two keep bickering about.” Peter slowly gave a side glance to Laura then Derek, staying on him for a tad too long before ending back on Stiles. Peter smirked in way that made the hairs on his neck stand and he moved down to Derek and gave him his containers. Before he could even make it to Laura she pounced on him and stole hers, planting a kiss on the bare cheek.

“God thanks Sti. You are a lifesaver! What is it this time?” Laura beamed at the containers then up at him. 

“Simple chicken wraps and Kremówka Papieska” The Hales stopped and looked up at him confused.

“A custard cream cake.” Lydia said before digging into her food and sighing pleased, leaning back into her chair.

“Yeah. Thank you my smart strawberry goddess.” Stiles winked at her and sat down next to Derek while Laura sat next to him. He saw her open the container for the cake first before the wraps and couldn’t help but to snort at her. She grabbed a fork then broke off a piece slightly staring at the jiggle of the custard before biting in. She groaned aloud relaxed into her chair too.

“Glad to see you like it.”

“So Sti… Marry me?” Laura batted her lashes at him and a soft rose blush spread across his cheekbones. Derek’s growl drew his attention over to him and he was frozen in place holding a wrap in his hands and flared his eyes at Laura. Stiles looked back and forth between the sibling’s hidden argument and snorted.

Derek bit into his wrap and let out the same reaction as the others. Stiles stomach now decided to let him remember he hadn’t even eaten himself before running around. The three weres, even Lydia had seemed to have heard it and Stiles’s blush reddened deeply and dropped his head onto the table. There was pregnant pause of silence before Laura’s cackle echoed in the room.

“Sti you did not! You forgot to eat, but you cooked?!!” Laura said.

“Shush, I just wanted to do something nice and forgot…” 

“My god Stiles. We’ve talked about that, you need proper meals not cereal. Though thank you for being so considerate, I was craving something light.” Lydia said from her side of the table. Thrusted into his view was a container lid with a wrap and a half on it, looking from the food was Derek blushing softy.

“Only fair. You cooked for us. Now eat.” Derek said bluntly before digging into his wrap. Sitting up Stiles beamed up at him before eating the half and sighed.

“It’s good… God I was so nervous it was going to be bad…” But then saw Peter still had not opened his container was was looking at everyone with a calculating look.

“God I’m sorry. I don’t even if you will like it Peter!” Stiles said worried. But then Peter opened the lid keeping eye contact, then lifted up the wrap looking it over and bit into it. Peter’s eyes widened slightly before taking another bite. Stiles looked over to confused to a Derek and Laura smirking.

“Peter has, as he says, acquired tastes.” The siblings said at the same time.

“Is that good thing then…?” He watched Peter eat the wrap slowly watching him as if he was a puzzle to figure out.

“Yeah. It is.” “Totally Sti.” Laura and Derek said at the same time before digging back into their food.

“Oh right!” Stiles exclaimed and pulled out another container with a bigger piece of cake than the other’s had and slid it over to Derek.

“For last time.” Stiles winked at him before beaming up hazel-eyed alpha. Derek was quiet for moment surprised  before ruffling up Stiles’s hair which caused him to squawk.

“Dude that took twenty minutes!”

“Thanks Stiles. Your cooking is the best.”

“Don’t let your mother hear that.” Peter said taking the attention back to him but Stiles saw he had already finished three of the wraps, leaving the fourth back in a covered container. He had his fork hovering over the cake. Stiles stopped eating and watched Peter cut off the piece of cake and slowly bringing it up to his nose and sniffed it. After what seemed like forever Peter ate the corner and a pleased groan echoed in the room. Even bringing up Lydia from her lunch.

“Oh my god. Sti you might have actually put our ma outta the buiz.” Laura said, looking over to Derek he was just as shocked then Lydia who was smirking.

“Just like Matka’s. Might have to learn from you again.” Lydia smiled at him and Stiles sat up straighter in confidence.

“This… This is actually good. Maybe your mother does has competition… I might have to take him from you Nephew.” Peter smirked at Derek before indulging into his cake.

“Over my dead body.” The siblings said at the same time which caused them both to growl at each other.

“I’m glad you like the cake Peter. Was the wrap ok?..”

“Yes… It was Stiles. I’m just leaving that one for the road.” Peter smiled at Stiles.

“Holy shit! Sti you made Peter like you! He doesn’t like anyone apart from family… God I wonder how the rest of the family would be like  towards you.” Laura ruffled up his hair as well and Stiles just sighed giving up all hope for his hair around the Hale siblings.

“Stiles, remind me to ask you to make this bowl again for me. Or teach me either, though cooking may the one thing I will never be able to go against you in.” Lydia said and he couldn’t help but preen a bit at the praise.

“I would also like to have whatever she had. It looks delicious.” Peter said looking over to Lydia’s bowl and she slid it over letting him have some. Peter ate corner before his eyes widened again and trailed back over to Stiles.

“Is there something you can’t cook…? I’m truly curious in your abilities, Stiles.” Peter smiled at him charmingly and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up again.

“Thanks… I can cook almost about everything actually. Maybe tell Laura next time and I’ll try and whip up something you would like..?” Stiles added in softly. Peter looked him over before his smile grew and let out a small rumble that almost sounded like purr.

“I will take you up on that offer. Thank you for the lunch.” Peter said and another chorus of thank you’s were heard around the table. They talked while they ate and Stiles started to know Peter a bit better enough that they traded numbers as well. Stiles snickered but smiled looking at his phone.

“What’s up Sti?” Laura said looking over his shoulder at his phone curiously.

“I was just thinking… If you and Lydia never pushed Derek to come and see me I would still be alone… Now I have more friends than I thought I would have ever again.” Stiles said while looking up at her with almost glassy eyes. Seconds later he found himself sandwiched between two Hales.

“God Sti you can’t say stuff like that. I may fall for you cutie.” Laura said kissing his forehead before letting go and he was in Derek’s arms last.

“I promise to always be your friend from here out, you’re important to me Stiles. And Lydia of course.” Derek said casually. “Soon you’ll be important to all of us. Don’t doubt that for a second, we care for pack. And you’re my pack.” Stiles breath caught in his throat before nodding and patting Derek’s arms that soon after let go of him as well. Stiles trying to distract himself looked at the papers pushed off to the side. It was calculations and graphs over the gross profit over someone’s company.

“13.6 percent.” Stiles said flipping through the papers. The Hales looked at each other before grabbing the paper and grabbed a calculator doing the math after a few minutes and all three looked at each other again before looking down at Stiles.

“..Sorry was I not supposed to look?” Stiles mumbled shoulders hunching in.

“No… It’s correct.” Peter said slowly before grabbing another company’s statistics and Stiles looked up at him and briefed it before giving it back a few seconds later.

“23.7 percent..” The way Peter stared at him that just made him want to hide, but Peter kept handing him other contracts and he went off telling out percentages in gross profit in other companies they were working with.

“Holy crap… They are all correct…” Laura whispered over to Derek. Derek stood blinking silently staring at Stiles.

“Of course they are. Who do you think tutored me?” Lydia said without a care in the world for the subject they were on sighing deeply.

“Wait he is the one that tutored you?! Stiles was?!” Laura exclaimed.

“Uh yeah.. Is that bad?” Stiles answered warily.

“Uh yeah!” Laura said loudly. Stiles slumped in on himself looking down into his hands that were on his lap. Then two smacks were heard in the room that made him look back up.

“God sorry Sti, I didn’t mean it like that.” Laura said while rubbing the back of her head while being glared at by Lydia and Derek. “I mean Lydia is a genius, she pretty much is a god when it came to helping us keep up with other rival companies. But to hear that the teacher is right in front of us is… Amazing!”

“Amazing?” 

“Yeah Stiles it’s amazing.” Derek added.

“The boy is not only pleasing to eyes, he’s an excellent cook but also a genius?” Peter said while looking him over with hungry eyes.

“Stop it Pete you’re cringing him out.” Laura glared at her uncle.

“Hm… I know we will be seeing each other again soon. Goodbye Stiles, it was certainly was a pleasure.” Peter walked over to him blatantly scent marking his neck with a casual grip before heading out the conference room holding the wrap in a napkin. Right after he found himself being rubbed over by two growly alphas.

“Uh guys….?”

“Getting rid…”Laura said.

“Scent.” Derek gritted out the end of the sentence before they seemed pleased that Stiles had smelled like them.

“I swear you both were raised by wolves.” Lydia sighed before sauntering over and kissing his cheek and leaving off with Peter.

“Anyways Sti, we were actually planning to go and call it quits before you graced us with heavenly food. And of course your cute face!” Laura grabbed his cheeks giving them a quick pinch.

“Oh! Uh is it… Nevermind.” Stiles brightened up to an idea but cut himself from it sighing in doubt. Both Hale siblings looked at each other before looking back at him with stern but concerned looks. Stiles quickly added in so they wouldn’t be confused.

“Laura just said you guys were going to go anyways.. And since I’m off we could go back to your place and finish watching Star Wars? But I completely understand if you just want to sleep!” Stiles tried to give a small smile but seeing how the siblings traded looks it might have failed.

“Hell yeah! We could have a slumber party and braid each other’s hair. Great plan Sti.”

“I don’t mind, Stiles. I was wanting to ask you if you wanted to anyways since it’s your day off but you haven’t had one in a while so I thou‒”

“Awesome!” Stiles cut off Derek giving the two a bright smile, amber eyes shining in happiness.

“God why couldn’t have a cute lil’ bro like you? Instead I get tall, dark, broody mc scowly face over here.” Laura grumbled before smiling back at Stiles.

“Shut up Laura. I’d rather have Stiles as a sibling too, wouldn’t annoy me to death at least… Or give me a stomach virus again.”

“That was one time! Once!” Laura and Derek started bickering but Stiles added in with a small whisper.

“Werewolves don’t get sick… How in the world did you get a stomach bug?!” Stiles looked at Laura and Derek in confused awe.

“Trust me, our mom was just as confused as you are now.” Derek grumbled giving his sister a hard side eye, which she proudly returned back. Before they could start their banter again Stiles cut in, now having the bag with the empty containers on his shoulder.

“Guys can we go? I know you would love to do this all day. But Sourwolf here still hasn’t seen Star wars and we are on the second trilogy now.” Stiles interrupted.

“Der… I said you were under a rock as a joke… But were you in outer space?!! What kind of man still hasn’t seen Star Wars…” Laura looked at her brother with a dirty and offended look.

“Oh please don’t start. Stiles already blew out my ears when he found out…” Derek sighed getting his things and walked out the conference room. Laura and Stiles quickly scrambled behind Derek in an effort to catch up.

“God your brother really wasn’t living without me, Laura. I am taking it as my personal duty to help my closest friend not feel like his age.” 

“God I have so much more to thank you for now, sheesus. Derek I can’t believe it, Star Wars!” Laura threw her arms up in disbelief towards her brother. Derek was walking into the elevator with a deadpan face then there was a smirk. He leaned over and pressed the button to close the elevator doors, in the last peek of his figure, Derek waved at them.

Laura and Stiles both looked at each other then Derek in shock then ran forward realizing what was happening but it was too late by that point. Minutes later Stiles and Laura finally came out to the base floor to see a smirking Derek leaning against the hood of his car.

“What took you so long?” Derek smirked at them. Stiles pouted and walked over to his baby and Laura looked between her options. Looking back at Derek she stuck out her tongue and walked with Stiles to his jeep. She grinned at her brother and placed her hand over the back of Stiles neck, running her fingernails on his scalp.

Stiles couldn’t help but purr at the comfort and lean into Laura’s hand. When they went on opposite sides Stiles looked up to a scowly Derek with blaring red eyes, looking over just to see a smirking Laura ruby eyes flaring back. Deciding not to get in between the two dorks he started the car and drove off to Derek’s penthouse, looking into his rear view he saw a sleek camaro flowing him back. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk into the mirror, adjusting it a bit. Looking over to Laura he saw she had seemed to be watching him for while without his notice. But he didn't mind, there was only kindness in her eyes towards him, he felt his chest expand in warmth over her. They both smiled at each other and talked about whatever their nerdy hearts thought of to torture Derek with. Yeah, tonight was going to be great. As long as they are here with me, Stiles thought looking back onto the road.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning I think: If you love animals dearly and would never want to hear about someone cooking with them, there's a small scene near the end about cleaning out shrimp. Be warned.  
> His mother's song at the piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7mntyrW3HU  
> Amee's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQNfsMrAqS8  
> James and Anastasia's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3l9p3FdyHU  
> Red's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpxIakY3xfQ

Smoke. He deeply inhaled filling his lungs with ash along with a loud yelp that echoed out. Waking up in a start Stiles clambered over the couch to where the smell was coming from, his kitchen. He was faced with Derek holding his healing hand and Laura, seeming to do some kind of dance over a pot in flames in a panic. Stiles quickly acted and ran up to Derek and grabbed his hand shocking the man with his eyes flaring violet. Stiles pressed their palms together willing for the burn to be gone in seconds, moving onto Laura panicking at the stove. Stiles quickly grabbed the pot handle with bare hands and moved it over to the sink, pouring cold water over the fire extinguishing it immediately.

“Living room, couch. Now.” Stiles hissed out. When Stiles didn’t hear feet moving he looked over his shoulder at the two with cold and stern eyes mixing with his fox’s flames. His empathic powers coating the room thick in his anger, making the pair quickly obey and sit on the couch. The pair were nervous as Stiles walked into the living room looking over the mess in this room as well, then turning to see the kitchen as well. After a few moments he stood in front of the Hale siblings, arms raising to cross over his chest.

“Explain.” Stiles growled out, his black claws tapping against his bicep. But both Derek and Laura started arguing over each other that made Stiles’s anger grow. The pair’s eyes widened and looked up at Stiles like children being scolded by their mother.

“Well.. I..We! We, tried to do something nice… And it kinda get outta hand, then we tried to fix it and it got more out of hand! Then Derek tried moving it over and that clearly didn’t work‒”Laura talked but was cut off by Derek.

“We tried to make you breakfast and Laura said she could cook. Clearly not.” Derek set a hard side eye to his sister before looking back up at Stiles. “She spilled food over the pot and it caught on fire since Laura is a dumbass and tried to be, as she said “I’m basically Gordon Ramsay bro, I got this.” Which she didn’t. Then I tried to move the pan over and I got burned.” Derek summarized for his rambling sister, a deep scowl on his face.

Stiles turned to Laura slowly staring her down.

“What were you making.”

“Eggs and potatoes..?” Laura replied.

“Why were you cooking eggs in a pot and not a skillet.”

“Well...You use them both to cook so why not..?”

“Because it’s idiotic and will clearly cause a problem, is why not.” Stiles scolded, then turned looking around his living room. “I get you were trying to help me and all, but burning down my apartment is not going to do it. You both are going to help clean this mess.” When the siblings looked at him confused but affronted Stiles stepped off to the side to show the condition of his living room and the pair went silent again, shoulders slouching in a bit. His living room had wrappers, bottles, and empty pizza boxes stacked in such strange places it baffled him.

“Laura you are going to clean up the pot you destroyed. Derek, this mess in the living room. No butts, ands, or ifs. I will cook something properly, without trying to burn down the only place I live at.” Stiles added in for more effect, which had the two sighing and getting up.

“We’re sorry.” The Hale siblings said in unison. But Derek stopped in front of Stiles, remembering who grabbed the pot and pried his arm off the other, turning it palm up to stare at the blistering wound.

“Jesus… Fuck Stiles. Are you okay?” Derek said catching the attention of Laura looking at the hand as well wincing in sympathy.

“Oh my god Stiles I am sorry!” Laura had barely brushed the tip of her finger against the blistered skin causing a small hiss of pain from Stiles.

“Laura!” Derek growled at her.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry!” Laura grimaced and looked up at Stiles with glassy eyes. “I didn’t mean it you know… If I knew this was going to happen…”

“It’s fine. It’ll heal.. Eventually….” Stiles said sadly looking at his palm.

“But you just healed me. Can’t you do it for yourself…?” Derek locked eyes with Stiles in concern. “You have to do it. You did it before remember, for my arms back then.”

“Derek, my… Fox will heal it eventually. I’ll go get some cream for it.” Stiles tried to turn away but the grip on his forearm prevented that. The pair looked at each other and nodded.

“Where’s the cream Sti?”

“Up the stairs… In my room’s bathroom, in the mirror cabinet.” Stiles said and Laura replied with a determined nod then ran up the stairs.

“Stiles why is this not healing as quickly as it should?” Derek asked in concern looking back down on the wound, soon black veins trailed up Derek’s forearm, taking the pain.

“My fox is… Dormant, mostly that is. All I can do is beta shift but it makes me no better than a human.” Stiles said dejectedly. Derek looked up shocked making the two lock eyes. It seemed like Derek was going to ask another question but was stopped by Laura rushing over to Stiles.

“Should I do it or..?” Laura looked at the cream in her hands then back to burn then into Stiles’s eyes. Stiles grabbed the lotion from her and was finally let go by Derek and he began to apply the lotion to blisters. He clenched his jaw hard enough that the muscles flexed, trying to keep his mouth shut and deal with the pain. Laura slowly shuffled into the kitchen looking back at Derek with sad eyes that were returned the same way.

The siblings went on cleaning their assigned chore bit by bit and Stiles  couldn’t help but look down at his hand sighing. He didn’t know why sometimes he fox and magic would be making their presence randomly. It seemed to only have become active now that he had met Derek. But why would his fox suddenly wake up after all this time and not when he was being beaten every week. Grimacing about the thoughts of the past, Stiles sighed deeply again being drowned more in the smell of guilt caking the apartment.

He somehow knew he couldn’t try his empathic powers at a time like this, it would feel like he was forcing them to feel ok and decided to move into the kitchen, calming himself down instead to let the pair know he wasn’t mad anymore. Looking into the fridge he had some simple items he had bought separately from his shopping spree yesterday. Pulling out the ingredients as best he could he laid out bacon, eggs, chives, cheese and milk for breakfast foods. He looked over all of them in a thoughtful eye. Stiles flexed his injured hand to see how it would work with what he had in mind, it was better, painful but manageable.

He moved around the kitchen ignoring Laura’s curious eye and pulled out a couple of items, a muffin and normal tray, giant metal bowl and whisk with a chopping board and knives. He looked back at his hand and winced, pulling out a glove it hissed aloud as he pulled it down and over the burn. A small whimper was heard behind him and saw Laura was no longer at the sinking but she was now looking at his hand, Stiles looked over to the pot pleased to see it had been scrubbed off but lifted a brow at her.

“If you’re done you could always help your brother, seeing as he keeps dragging his feet around.” Stiles said eyeing over the brunette for a moment before preheating the oven. He tuned to watch her walk out of the kitchen like chastised puppy, he almost fell for it but clearly but Stiles held his ground watching her.

He went on to make little egg muffins with pieces of bacon and scallions in the mix. He softly hummed as he went on cooking about thirty minutes later the food was almost ready and the two alpha siblings walked into the kitchen. They silently sat down at the table waiting to be acknowledged, not disturbing Stiles while he was working. Once the egg muffins were done Stiles topped them off by grating some of the cheddar block he had over it since they were still hot off the oven to melt the cheese. Pulling out the second tray filled with just caramelized bacon and another with normal, he grabbed himself his portion and sat down at the table.

The two quickly got up and grabbed their own towering plates then sat down again, to Stiles’s surprise the alphas apologized again.

“Sti I’m so sorry. About your kitchen and your hand.” Laura said.

“I’m sorry I let Laura cook. And the mess we made.” Which made Laura look at her brother almost to bicker again until Stiles interrupted them.

“It’s fine. Apology accepted. God I need to meet your mother and figure out how she dealt with you two growing up.” He leveled the idiot siblings in a fond glare, lifting up a single brow.

“I’m not so sure…” Derek started but was cut off by Laura.

“Great idea! Mom already wants to meet you to be honest. She noticed Derek’s behaviour, plus Uncle Pete may have told her about your cake. I think she’s jealous to be honest so she wants to meet you too!” Laura proudly said while having a piece of bacon hanging out the side of her mouth that just made Stiles laugh at the sight.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if a whole family of wolves would like a fox in the den, you know?” Stiles said as he began to eat, Derek following suit.

“C’mon Sti you gotta! Mom is curious about you, plus anyone that can make Derek nervous like a hormonal teenage girl, has Mom curious. She really wants to meet you.” Laura said happily eating.

“You told Ma that?!” Derek looked at Laura betrayed which got a ‘Oops, did I do that?’ shrug in return. “C’mon Laur no one needed to know that!”

“But it’s true! Right before Stiles’s show you sat there and whined about if you should go in brown or green pants for an hour! AN HOUR! God not even our little sister Cora acts that way towards her crush.”

“I don’t have a crush on Stiles! Laura! Stop making up stuff!”

“Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i‒” Before she could finish Stiles reached over the table and flicked the tip of her nose, making her pause and look at him.

“Don’t tease your brother. And finish your breakfast before you both make another mess in my kitchen.” Stiles rolled his eyes again fondly at the two, standing up from the table and grabbing his empty plate and another slice of bacon, eating it on the way to the sink to wash his dish.

“You’re lucky I love Sti so much. Otherwise I would’ve moped the floor with you.” Laura leveled a glare to Derek which made the gesture be returned fully.

“You fucking wish.”

“I’m older.”

“By only a year.”

“A year and nine months. Thank you.”

“Laura that does not count.”

“Yeah but who cares, I became an alpha first!” Laura said proud and smug.

“Screw you, it’s normal to have a late spurt.”

“Yeah right at twenty? Psh-lease, lil bro, you’re just mad I’m Stiles favorite.”

“I knew him first, that doesn’t work that way.”

“Maybe you just aren’t good enough then, Der-Bear. Replaced son, re-fucking-placed.” Laura taunted and caused the pair to glare at each other growling while coincidentally both having strips of bacon hanging out their mouths like pups.

“You both aren’t my favorite. I think Peter may be now…” Stiles said teasing the two, pretending he was in deep thought by rubbing his chin and looking off.

“No way!” “You just met him!” The duo said offended Peter was even considered.

“Exactly, he hasn’t given me an issue yet. Now finish eating and wash the dishes. I’m going to shower.” Stiles looked back at the two watching them both nod then go back to glaring at each other in some kind of top dog match. Stiles snorted. “Alphas.” He said under his breath leaving to go his bathroom.

About twenty minutes later came down a still wet haired Stiles but now in his favorite stud muffin shirt and grey sweatpants. He wanted to laugh at the Hales on his couch now playing Mario Kart, bickering silly insults at each other. He sat down in between the two when they scooted over to give him room.

“You both suck, jesus.” Stiles said watching the screen in amusement.

“Oh yeah, not like you can do better.” Laura snorted glancing over at him for a moment before cursing at the red shell Derek threw.

“Of course I can, you can restart and I’ll show you. That’s if you’re not scared.” Stiles added he knew how alpha’s loved challenges and leaned back, grabbing the third remote casually.

“You’re on.” Derek and Laura  said restarting the game to let Stiles join. What they didn’t plan for was to have ten rounds Stiles beating them constantly. He had let them win once or twice to let them believe they could win, that was always his strategy. After the twelfth win, the pair groaned. Laura tossed her remote on the couch cushion, seeming to slouch into the seat to cover her eyes with her arms. Derek held onto his remote and glared at it like it was the cause of his failure.

“Oh are we done? I thought you could play?” Stiles laughed watching Luigi do a winning lap on the screen blaring a golden first place winner.

“You cheated. I know you did.” Laura grumbled from under her arms. But Derek stayed silent, eyebrows in a deep furrow. Stiles tried to stifle his laughter looking at the signature scowl Derek flaunted become worse, then put his remote on the table cautiously like he was going to break it. And that made Stiles bellow out in healthy laugh, holding at his sides.

Laura and Derek were caught in surprise watching Stiles laugh naturally, they had never seen it until now and soon joined in Stiles’s contagious laugh. A moment later when Stiles finally died down he sighed happily leaning back into the couch.

“Maybe you two are my favorite. I haven’t had fun like that in years.” Laura sputtered looking at him in a new light while Derek scooted a bit closer as support. Seeing Derek’s example she did the same but leaned her head onto Stiles’s shoulder.

“...Was it Scott?” Derek questioned as if he was walking on eggshells. Stiles felt bad for letting him think that way and simply nodded.

“Yeah, Scott. Sometimes we still talk but I just got too busy. I think he did too, still love him to death though.” Stiles smiled in nostalgia but then there was a knock at his door causing the Hales to stiffen up and turn to the direction of the door. They looked at Stiles to see if he was expecting company but he just shrugged in response. Stiles got up and approached the door silently cracked open the door to stare at his neighbor Theo Raeken.

“Oh!..Hey Theo…” Stiles looked at him curiously wondering the visit but then his food containers was pushed into his chest, grabbing them he noticed they were empty.

“Thank you.” Theo gritted out as if it pained him and turned but right when he did Stiles grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, making him sharply turn back and glare with flaring golden eyes. Stiles flinched back, releasing the fabric but bumped into a solid wall of two people, Laura and Derek with their eyes flaring ruby back the beta.

“Hey hey stop. I don’t need a fight, it’s fine, I scared him. Back on the couch you too.” Stiles turned to over at the pair that narrowed their eyes but sat back down on the couch but their eyes never went back to normal and seemed to be trailing Theo’s movements. Facing the beta again Stiles stepped of aside the path into his loft.

“Would you like some breakfast…?” Stiles looked over Theo’s reactions. The young man looked worn and at the end of his rope he had more bruises, now just not on his face but trailing under the collar of his shirt. Blueish green eyes tired, sunken in and dull. They stood for a moment too long making Stiles regret asking until Theo stepped into his apartment, standing idly by with his hands now in his pockets. Stiles nodded his head at the pair watching Theo and their eyes turned back to their normal brown and hazel, but the predatory watching didn’t relent. Stiles walked to his kitchen hoping Theo would follow and he did, seeing was still left overs on a plate covered in saran wrap and still quite hot, he put the plate in front of the empty chair on the table as Theo sat down in front of it. Stiles followed suit sitting down at the other empty chair across the table.

The siblings in the room had a feeling this was a conversation was one they shouldn’t listen to and went back to gaming competitively now over super smash brothers; Stiles was thankful for that as he silently stared at Theo look at the plate then back at him.

“How have you been?” Which caused Theo to scoff and pick up a fork and begin to eat, eyes slightly widening but going firm again.

“Yeah right… Bad question. You know Theo I forgave you long ago.” Stiles said softly watching Theo eat as if he was starved but the confession stopped him.

“You. Forgave. Me? And for what that is?”

“I forgave you for just trying to make a pack. Even if you did it horribly, you just wanted family. I can understand that, but maybe spreading lies isn’t a good way to make people trust you, you know.” Stiles got up and poured a glass of juice for Theo placing it next to the plate, but Theo’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly, squeezing the bone almost.

“What would you know. What would you know about family, you had everything I wanted then.” Theo spat pulling Stiles in but he knew this defensiveness, he was once like him too.

“I know because I lost mine too. Though family doesn’t always have to born into, it could be made. But made with trust and love... I think we could’ve been friends.” Stiles said calmly ignoring the grip, deciding to pull over a chair and sit closer to Theo’s range. “Scott left with Malia eventually, Lydia and I are the closest to best friends we have here, Isaac went to france to see Chris and Allison and never came back. Jackson, Ethan and Danny left to England for a different pack. All that’s left is me, still here. In Beacon Hills.” Theo looked Stiles over wondering where he was going but let go of his wrist going back to eating now more slowly.

“Now it’s just me, packless.” Two growl like whimpers where heard from his couch and Stiles couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face. “...Well, maybe not but I know what it’s like. I was essentially an omega for three years. I know how hard it can get, not to mention in a coma… Without a pack you go insane with just your thoughts in those.”

“He was in a coma?!” Laura screeched which a loud smack was heard and Derek scolding his sister.

“Mind your business and shut up!” Whispered angrily and Stiles could only snort at the two and focused back on Theo looking at him shocked.

“Uh… Right.”Theo swallowed the food he was chewing on and sipped juice watching Stiles.

“I honestly don’t know where I was going with this but, if you want to come over for dinner later you can. I’m sure those two dorks will still be here later. Though I understand if you don’t want to, just free meal, nothing wrong with a free meal you know? And if you want something tell me now?” Stiles rambled on a bit making Theo chuckle.

“You still ramble huh?”

“I don’t ramble dude I just have a lot of thoughts going on at my head at once and I just got say them all, because they are all options and… “ Stiles grimaced when he realized he was about to ramble causing Theo laugh at his antics.

“Spanish food, I like it. Can you do it?”

“What kind? I can do tacos, tamales, rice… Then there’s other stuff too…”

“Surprise me, Stilinski. And thank you for the food.” Theo got up and chugged down the glass of juice and rinsed off his plate in the sink before nodding at Stiles. They walked up to his apartment door and gave small nervous smiles at each other.

“See you at five?”

“See you... And your pack at five.” Theo repeated before walking away and returning to his apartment. As soon as Stiles closed the door he was rushed by two rowdy alphas asking questions. “Stop you too. That was Theo Raeken a severely misunderstood youth that I want you to treat kindly… Well severely is a bit of an overstatement but he is trying to change. And if you never give someone a chance they will lose hope in themselves and never change and become what people say of them. Do you both understand, nice!” The pair looked at each other then back to Stiles skeptically before nodding slowly.

“Good now are you both trying to get your asses handed to you in smash bros too now?” Stiles grinned at the sudden competitiveness the alpha’s had.

“You’re on.” The Hales said cockly.

Two hours later of countless wins the Hales had given up. Derek was crossing his arms over his chest making the muscles bulge by how hard he was trying to keep himself reigned in. Laura was taking a lap around the room with her phone furiously texting someone while sputtered out curses, occasionally shooting glares at Stiles.

“You… That’s not fair, you cheated Sti!”

“Don’t hate the player hate the game… And your crappy skills.” Stiles snorted watching Laura and Derek growl at him. “But I should start getting things ready for dinner. And finally cash in the money.” Stiles thought, it really wasn’t safe keeping it in his low security apartment. Apparently he wasn't the only one to agree.

“What… You didn’t put them in a bank yet Stiles?! I’m surprised no one broke in yet.” Derek said exasperatedly. Laura stopped and looked at Derek curiously in a puppy-like head tilt.”The first time I saw Stiles I gave him a check as a tip, three grand. Honestly in this neighborhood…” Laura whistled at the amount but gave him the same concerned look.

“Stop you guys. No one would anymore, I’ve crossed that boat ages ago.” Stiles grimaced realizing he had just said he had been in that situation before. Before the alpha’s could question he shot up off the couch and ran upstairs to avoid the confrontation.

“Stiles! What do you mean?” “Sti!”

“Just a moment!” Stiles yelled downstairs, he put on his socks hopping around until he got to his night stand and looked at the money. Grabbing the check and the stack of money he ran back downstairs meeting a scowly brother and sister.

“We can go to the bank now and pick up groceries. Need some normal rice along with some other things.” Stiles cut off the two again earning him reluctant nods then the two grabbed their things waiting by the door. Stiles slipped on his superman chucks and threw on his hoodie.

“You can’t be serious Sti. Stud muffin? I thought these were pjs…”

“You’re right they are but also casual for me.Just  letting the public know what they are dealing with” He winked at Laura and all she did was ruffle his hair.

“Yeah just showing how horrible your fashion sense is, but okay. We’ll go for casual.” Stiles looked at Derek for some back-up but Derek was wincing in sympathy looking at his shirt then back to his face.

“I’m sorry but it’s true, Pup.”

“God some best friend! Can’t even back me up dude?”

“Not a dude.”

“Whatever Sourwolf.” Stiles grinned, he didn’t care they didn’t like his shirt he loved it. He stepped out the loft and yelled over his shoulder for pair to lock up behind them. Once the trio had reached the bottom Stiles looked at his jeep then Derek’s sleek camaro.

“Are you riding with him?”

“Yeah sorry Sti but how do you drive that thing..? It’s a death trap” Laura  placed her hands on her hips looking over the jeep.

“Hey! She’s my baby” He patted the hood lovingly and whispered “Don’t worry Roscoe, ignore them. They don’t understand our love.” Stiles kissed the hood and turned around and saw disgusted faces before they had schooled them impassively.

“Right. We’ll see you at the bank alright?” Derek said trying to play off his cringe. Laura on the other hand broke and had a mixture of a grimace and wince displayed on her face.

“Roscoe?”

“Yeah don’t be jealous okay. And yeah I’ll see you there.” Stiles rolled his eyes and entered the blue jeep before his baby could be insulted anymore. Putting the key in the ignition  he had to try a couple times before the jeep sputtered to life and he looked up to two smug grins. Pulling out the parking he drove by them sticking out his tongue and drove to the bank. A few minutes later and a now parked jeep at the bank’s lot he was walking into the bank while looking at his hand. The blistered skin had now healed, quicker than it usually did for him. That was new, but without realizing it bumped into broad back causing him to stumble back and fall down.

“Shit sorry! I wasn’t looking…” He looked up to see the Steve Roger’s look alike again. The one who had left Stiles beaten with broken bones right before he had met Derek. All the color ran from his face as he tried to move, but was shocked still.

“Well well. Look who it is… What’s this?” Douglass grabbed the cash and check that had fallen out of Stiles’s hoodie. Douglass whistled looking at the price, slowly attracting a crowd. “You really are pricey huh?” Douglass waved the money in the air.

“Give.. Give it back…” Stiles quickly got up and tried to snatch away the money but Douglass moved out of the way.

“Or did you steal this? Drugs? Imagine what that poor excuse of a sheriff would feel, only son selling drugs now? Prostitution. Why don’t you beg me?” Douglass snickered. Stiles kept trying to take back his belongings but Douglass tripped him, making him plant down on his face. When Stiles tried to get up a foot pushed him back down onto the floor.

“Don’t talk about my dad that way! …. Give it back!” Stiles yelled and two loud growls were heard from behind him. Then the foot was immediately off him and he was pulled up by Laura. She looked as if she was barely holding onto her anger, then he looked over to Derek. He was actually beta shifted and Douglass… Douglass was holding a healing broken nose.

“Give. Me. The. Money.” Derek slurred behind fangs.

“Who the fuck…” Douglass was in a haze until his sight landed on Derek and visually stood straighter, in attempt to stand up to his threat. “Is he your bitch? Maybe you should retr‒” But instead of Derek punching the brute Laura did. A crack was echoed in the silence in the bank.

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Douglass.” She spat out his name as if it was the most disgusting thing she could say.

“Fuck is your issue!?” Douglass now had broken jaw that he was struggling to speak from.

“You insulted him. Apologize.” Derek growled eyes flaring bright red.

“Fuck no, why should I? Do you even know who I am?! I am Garett Douglass!”

“Like we fucking care, we know who you are we don’t care, apologize to Stiles.” Laura sneered, cracking her knuckles ready to throw another punch. On the side lines Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes, Derek and Laura were backing him. They were protecting him and he couldn’t find out a single reason why until what the siblings said to the brute.

“Who the hell do you think you are?! I’ll drive you out of town!” Which caused Laura and Derek to laugh with a certain coldness that made a shiver run down Stiles’s spine.

“The Hale Pack.” Both Hales said, if it wasn’t quiet before, Stiles was sure he could hear every single person stop breathing at the announcement. Even Douglass seemed to suddenly worry.

“So?! What does that bit–” Before Douglass could finish he was lifted off the floor by a clawed hand on his neck, it was Derek’s.

“Choose your words wisely. Because not only did you insult the children of one of the Alpha’s on the Alpha Council, Talia Hale. But you were found hurting a pack member, Stiles Stilinski. And for that I could rip your throat out with my teeth and no one will bat an eye, Douglass. So if an apology isn’t the next thing coming out of your mouth...” Derek smiled at the man showing teeth sharper and bigger than any Alpha have seen yet.

“I’m.. I’m Sorry! I’m sorry!” Douglass tried to pry off the hand gasping for breath and was suddenly dropped to the floor like dead weight. Standing up he quickly tried to leave until Laura stepped in way growling.

“His money, you thief.” Laura stuck out her hand for Stiles’s money and it was slapped down quickly and Douglass ran out the bank looking like he had saw death himself, any second away from pissing himself. Laura and Derek turned to the crowd and bellowed out.

“Stiles Stilinski is Hale Pack. Know this now, you threaten him you shall ensue a death challenge with the Hale Pack!” Laura and Derek yelled and the stench of fear and anxiety was heavy in the air, soon after anyone who was watching quickly ran out of harm’s way. Stiles stood gaping like fish. He.. He was pack?... He was pack?! Then suddenly his hand was grabbed by Laura and planted the money into it flashing him a sly grin. Throwing her arm over his shoulder she led him to the bank window, and before he could even say anything the bank teller took the money and nodded, running off.

He looked back to see Derek still shifted and standing guard almost, with his arms crossed over his shoulders and glaring at anyone who would stare for too long. The teller came back quickly and handed his balance information.

“Is that all?” Laura smiled at the man and man nodded scared shitless. “Good. Have a nice day! C’mon Der we have shopping to do!” Laura led Stiles out and smacked Derek’s arm on the way out. He followed out slowly still watching the group in the back as if he was ready to kill in the moment then smiled at the people on his way out. Stiles swore he smelled urine on the way out and couldn’t help the snort.

“Thanks for lying for my case guys.” Stiles looked at his balance smiling softly and looking up he saw the Hales with grim faces.

“You… You think we lied?”

“Yes..? I mean why would you want to be pack with me?” Stiles truly wondered. And Hale pair heart Stiles’s heart was steady during all of this. Stiles truly believed it.

“You’re pack.” Both Hales said. Stiles reared back in confusement. Then the Hales said repeated it even slower. Their hearts were true.

“...I… I’m pack? For real, I thought everything before was a joke…” Stiles mumbled staring at the two in a new light.

“I promise you’re pack Sti.”

“You’re important to us Stiles. You’re pack, Pup.” Derek and Laura truly believed he was pack. Suddenly he felt his chest expand in warmth. He stood speechless again and Laura pressed a kiss to his temple and Derek reached over ruffling his hair. Then both Hale’s ran their palm over the side of his neck and his face, scent marking as they did for pack members. Stiles couldn’t help the tear droplets that broke from his eyes.

“...I have a pack… I have a pack!” Stiles repeated to himself in awe just to make sure it wasn’t a dream he counted his fingers, all ten. He recounted again and looked up at the pair smiling brightly. “You’re my pack… Thank you!” Stiles pounced on Derek hugging him tightly, pulling Laura into the hug and rocking them both. He laughed wetly as he released them and wiped at his cheeks. To his surprise Laura was crying and smiling back at him. Derek was looking at him at him with a fond look.

“You’re pack Stiles Stilinski. You’re family.” Hale siblings said in unison. Stiles’s smile grew, he could swear he could feel his cheek cramping by how wide he smile was. He quickly hugged them again and wiped away Laura’s tear streaks.

“C’mon dorks, now we have to go shopping since I have a feast to prepare!” Stiles smiled at his pack and ran over to his jeep. Stiles jumped into the driver’s seat and saw Laura and Derek wave at him before climbing to Derek’s camaro. He was pack, he had one! A laugh bubbled up from his lips and started up the jeep, to drive out the grocery store.

Ten minutes later Stiles, Laura and Derek were walking around the store getting hard side glances, but Stiles’s mind at the time was on one track. He looked over to Laura who was texting someone.

“Who’re texting, Wonder woman?”

“Just.. Someone. Lydia.” Laura smiled in way that made Stiles nervous.

“Well okay… Do you guys want to help me choose things? Then we can leave pronto.” And got nods in response. “Okay I need rice, pork steaks on the bone please, pigeon peas brown or green, corn tortillas, cod, about… seven avocados,two white onions, jalapenos jarred and pickled,  cilantro it looks like parsley but smells more… Tangy and sharp? You’ll know. I think that’s it.” The two nodded again and looked at each other before splitting off into different directions. Stiles snorted and went back to looking through seasoning, sazon, garlic, onion powder, some all purpose seasoning he loved, he also grabbed some dried peppers just in case. He winced remembering about a different recipe he wanted to try. On the way there he saw beverage mix, willing to try he put it into the basket.

Stiles ran off into the produce aisle and saw Derek glaring at parsley and cilantro.

“Left hand Sourwolf.” Stiles snickers as he watched Derek sharply turn and look around until his eyes landed on him and nodded in thanks. And moved down the line looking for other items and Stiles went to look for…

“Tomatoes, habaneros, jalapenos, red onion, garlic… Lime juice, Hm.. Sure.” Stiles mumbled to himself going through the ingredients then remembered about tortilla chips! Then ran to go get them as well, then at the corner of eye was Laura in the meat aisle looking over everything. He walked over and stood next to her looking at the fish she was staring at.

“No cod Sti. But I found the pork steaks, beans, jalapenos and tortillas!” She held it up like a prize, clearly proud of herself. He laughed thanking her and putting it into the basket. Quickly scanning the fishes, he grabbed halibut and at the corner of his eye saw some shrimp and grabbed two pounds of that.

“Do you think it’s enough?” Stiles asked and Laura thought for a moment too long making him curious about what she was thinking of actually.

“Yep! Are we done now?” She tilted her head over like a puppy almost vibrating in excitement. Stiles couldn’t help the eyeroll and nodded at her with a smile.

“Let’s go find Sourpuss. Last I saw he was staring the cilantro into submission.” Stiles walked off back to the produce aisle with Laura laughing loudly behind him. And as it seems Derek also head her laugh and turned to where they were standing, narrowing his eyes in a glare with a pout. They walked up to Derek holding an assortment of vegetables and fruits then handed them over to Stiles still glaring at his sister.

“Thanks Der.” Stiles took the items and placed them also in the basket and looked everything over if he had everything while he was still in the store. Everything accounted for and walked up to cash register and put the basket onto the conveyor belt. Right when he was about to pull out his card to pay Laura’s hand shot out holding her own and smiled towards him, then the innocent smile turned smug. He looked over to see Derek mid reach of his back pocket then huffed.

“Do you both make a competition out of everything?”

“No I just like beating Derek to things.” Laura grinned while putting things into bags.

“Isn’t that the meaning of..” Stiles mumbled off trying to comprehend what Laura had just said. Derek walked up to Laura to help bagging but after a few moments they seemed to suddenly start bagging things quickly, Stiles could only blink idly watching the two.

“Yeah… Not competitive. Right…” In the end it seemed like Derek had won and was holding not only the most but finished his bags, Laura only a split second behind.

“Do you guys mind if you take that with you? I think this is the most food I’ve ever gotten and I don’t think it will fit in my car.”

“Sure! Smell you later!” Laura said making Stiles confused until he saw her sprint out into the parking lot. Derek did a quick smile at him before sprinting off with her.

“Not competitive my ass.” Stiles sighed and followed after them jogging up to the jeep, he really needed to meet their mom at this point he thought. Climbing into his mom’s jeep  he thought about her while patting the dash in daze. Her anniversary was coming up next week. Thought about her bubbly attitude, her singing and cooking. She could make anyone feel like home by just hugging them. God he missed it dearly. Stiles put the key into ignition bursting the jeep into life and drove home thinking about calling in next week, he could never go in on his parent’s anniversary, at least his boss could understand that.

Making it home deep in thought he saw the camaro parked and he followed suit and parked next to it. But he couldn’t see the competitive duo and walked into his apartment building. Skipping up the stairs he saw the pair standing next to his door as if he took forever. He shook his head at them and opened his door and bowed, holding his hand out to the living room.

“À votre service Madame et Monsieur Hale.” Both Hales walked in going straight for the kitchen and he followed after he locked his door.

“French, Sti?”

“Yep, puedo hablar diferentes idiomas. You quero como…. Siete? Ocho?”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yep. Lydia had to learn latin and german for a trip, so I just decided to learn others while I was at it. Could be very helpful.” Stiles said absentmindedly and pulled out utensils, pots and pans he would need.

“Right… I forgot, you’re Lydia’s teacher…” Laura thought and suddenly pulled out her phone typing away and walked off into the living room. Derek and Stiles looked at her and shrugged at each other.

“Any way I can help?” And Stiles thought looking everything over, he would appreciate the help later but not now. Until he remembered about the shrimp.

“Yes! The shrimp, could you please clean and deshell and devein them. Do you want me to show you how?” Stiles took off his hoodie setting it on the back of the chair. Derek took his leather jacket and nodded. Stiles looked at the bags until he found the shrimp and they washed their hands before Stiles put two bowls into the sink.

“Okay you peel of the skin. Since it’s pretty thin and pliable it’s going to easy to peel.” Stiles ran his finger against the bottom of the shell until there was an opening and slipped under the skin and easily started to peel off and put it into one bowl. “Now the tail. You squish the bottom up, softly, to not crush it.” He did as he talked and the tail came off completely not leaving any meat in it. “Now cleaning. You run the knife against the back, don’t go to deep, to get out the vein.” Stiles grabbed a small sharp knife and glided the knife against the shrimp’s back. Showing the little black intestinal track and used the tip of the knife to pull it out easily in one go. Then showed Derek a cleaned shrimp and added it to the empty bowl.

“Yeah… I got it.” Derek said slowly.

“How about this you repeat what I just did and then I’ll leave you be.” Stiles saw the uncertainty in Derek and he also seemed to be more relieved by it. Derek had a few missteps but did relatively well on his third try.

“Ok my little helper. Seems like I can no longer show you anything, good luck. Ganbarou.” Stiles moved over to bags and started to pull them out.

“What.. Chinese?”

“Japanese. For good luck.” Stiles grinned at the small hint of embarrassment in the air and they both started to work in their stations. Seemingly two hours later he had rice and beans, frying fish, shrimp and pork chops cooking. He had made horchata with the beverage mix and it tasted pretty well. Now it was just everyone’s attire.

“Derek, Laura go to your own places.”

“What?” Both said confused.

“You both need showers, and my food is basically done, people are coming in an thirty minutes and I have a surprise I want to share. So I want you both dressed nicely.” Stiles said and Laura suddenly pulled out her phone texting and nodding at it before looking up at Stiles and doing the same.

“Ok gotcha! See you in an hour Sti!” Laura called already leaving through the door.

“I’m your ride you ass! Are you sure you will be okay?” Derek said and Stiles nodded patting his arm.

“Sorry bud but you need a shower and I need to powder my nose in peace.” Stiles snickered at Derek’s wince.

“Right okay. See you soon.” Derek grabbed his jacket and left with Laura, locking his door again. He set his rice to a low shimmer and looked over the frying items, he could take a quick shower in between. He walked around his apartment and opened the windows to let out the smells, then sprayed a scent dissolver around to make the process quicker.

He checked his food again and now the shrimp were done, he turned off the burner it was on and put on a lid. Pork chops were still pink and so was the halibut.  Running upstairs he took the quickest shower he could, coming back down the stairs in tight black clothing, a simple long sleeve, chinos and black military boots. He pulled off his now done pork chops and fish to side. He looked at the time and fifteen minutes were left, now made pico de gallo and guacamole.

Balancing three bowls he put down onto his coffee table, tortillas and two dips. Then the alarm for his rice rung and so was a knock on his door. Running over to the rice first he turned it off then jogged to the door, it was Theo. He gave a small smile then opened his door wide enough for the young werewolf to step in. As he was about to close the door Derek and Laura bounded up the stairs and smiled at him. Derek was wearing a v-neck black shirt with a simple grey blazer and beige fitted slacks. Laura was much more flashy though. Her hair was in perfect waves and she had a leather skirt, with a loose fitting blouse, red stilettos and gold jewelry. They had also walked in and nodded their heads towards Theo. But Stiles guessed it was more for Stiles then they actually liking his presence here.

“Hey…. Try my dips? I want to see if they are okay.” The trio all grabbed a chip and scoped some of the dip on their own chips, then crunched down on them. Laura blew out waving her hand in front of her mouth.

“That salsa has a kick!” Derek grabbed another chip and dipped into the salsa and soon was doing the same.

“Fuck, is it too much?”

“No, it’s fine! But man it looks more innocent than what it actually is.” Laura said happily taking another chip to dip back in. Stiles looked over to Theo eating the guacamole.

“It’s good.”

“Oh thank god. I’m going to do finishing touches on the other food.”

“I’ll come with!” Laura chimed in and they both walked into the kitchen. Stiles sprinkled lime seafood to leave them with a fresh taste. He grabbed a shrimp and held it out to Laura and yelped when she ate it from his fingers.

“So goood!” Laura tried to grab another and Stiles smacked the back of her hand.

“No, no way. Not until later. Or whenever those dips are gone.” Stiles scolded and put foods into proper containers on the table. Then grabbing a glass tray, he guessed it was fancy enough, placed chopped vegetables, onions, bell peppers, habaneros, jalapenos, cilantro, lettuce, tomato and shredded cheese. Even placed two smaller bowls of pico de gallo and guacamole in case anyone wanted to add it to their fish taco. Stiles went onto cooking the corn tortillas over the burner.

“How come you do it that way?”

“Uh… Whenever I made tacos I cook them this way because the tortillas will get a little chard, but I like it that way. Gives it some… Umf, I guess. Don’t worry everyone else’s will be normal.” Stiles assured her as he took the bunch he had and wrapped them in aluminum. Grabbing a skillet he went to heating them up normally for everyone else.

“Can I have one later… Just to try?” Laura asked staring at the packaged tortillas.

“Sure Laur. These are almost done…” But there was knock at his door. He looked over to Laura who now seemed to be interested in the ceiling.

“Who is that?” Derek asked walking into the kitchen.

“I dunnoo.” Laura pulled out the vowel trying to reign in faux-innocence. Stiles wrapped up the hot tortillas in aluminum as well. Walking past the living room he saw his dips were actually almost gone and caught Theo midchew, soon his cheeks slightly turning pink then turned away. Stiles heard the knocking get more impatient and rushed over. He opened his loft door to a dressed up Lydia. Her hair in a curly maiden’s hairstyle, bits braided and pinched back but locks to flow down the sides. She was in a sleeveless white [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1e7.tKFXXXXc_XpXXq6xXFXXXU/2016-Summer-New-Fashion-Women-Clothing-Korean-Style-Sleeveless-Organza-Dress-A-line-Empire-Printing-Zipper.jpg_640x640.jpg) that had sheer pattern of pale pink roses on branch like vines with the little green leaves growing from it with a simple orange heel.

“You look…. Gorgeous, jesus.” Stiles was openly staring and she simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and kissed his cheek and walked in, Stiles couldn’t help watching her as she went. But there was another voice that brought him back to the hallway outside of his door.

“Hello Stiles.” Peter stood outside his door looking quite sharp. In a navy blue trench coat jacket with the collar popped up, a oval collared tee showing his collarbone and some of his chest and grey fitted suit pants, pulling it off with white oxfords.

“Hey.. Hey Peter! Uh, come in!” Stiles stammered stepping aside to let more room for Peter to come in. And he did passing by with a grin and suddenly Stiles felt self conscious of his apartment and couldn’t help but to look if everything was presentable. But before he could anything Derek came to him and locked the door.

“Laura is pigging out. Just so you know.” Derek raised an eyebrow at his uncle and they both walked off to talk. Stiles rushed back into the kitchen to see a Laura with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights, midchew.

“Uhmf fowrry?” Laura said behind a stuffed cheek what he didn’t expect was Lydia chewing on one, but with more manner and poise.

“You didn’t think to stop her?” Stiles put his hands on his hips staring the two down. After Lydia finished chewing she replied.

“I just wanted a try. Very good by the way, Mischief.”

“C’mon Lydia I thought we gave that up when we were kids! Especially not in public!”

“Mischief?” Laura added in after she finished chewing finally.

“His mom called him that. But mostly because he real name sounds like it and he was always pulling pranks. Even though it means sword glory.”

“Shush it Lydia! Not another word! And no I will not tell you my real name.” Stiles hissed out turning to Laura who deflated from being shot down before she had a start and Lydia arched a perfect brow.

“Does that mean we can eat now?” Laura said excitedly reaching for another piece and was smacked by Stiles again.

“Really? I’m surprised you haven’t ruined your appetite. Now tell me why is there a plus two?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the perp.

“You didn’t tell him?” Peter asked leaning against the kitchen archway in, followed by Derek and Theo standing next to him.

“Uh…. Surprise? Pack get together! Except you know…. The plus one.”

“Laura! Don’t be rude.” Stiles exclaimed realizing she was talking about Theo.

“I’m just saying Sti, maybe he isn’t.” Stiles jaw dropped at how blunt Laura was being and turned to Theo shrugging nonchalantly.

“It’s true I’m not.” Which made Laura yell out a “See!” And Stiles turned to sharply glare back at her who shied away from the glare. Then turned back to Theo apologetically. “It’s okay, like you said it’s free food.”

“Right. Still, sorry, on her behalf, I told her to be nice! Even Derek’s doom brows took a leave.” Which caused Derek to groan mumble about how his eyebrows were normal and sit down at the table, a chuckling Peter following suit sitting next to him. Lydia sat one chair at the head of the table and Laura sat on one the chairs across from Peter, now close to Lydia. Leaving Theo on Stiles right at the head.

“Sorry StiSti. Sorry Theo. I didn’t mean it?” Laura smiled up at him and he sat down at the othe seat across from Lydia at the head of the table.

“Anyways Theo, feel free to take some food home. Really anyone at this table… But Laura until she plays nice.” Stiles grinned hearing her grumble and promise to be on her best behaviour.

“Hm that’s new…” Peter said watching the interaction.

“What is?” Stiles asked and nodded towards everyone to begin eating without him and but they still sat staring at him patiently.

“Laura’s behaviour. Really both of them. Their mother Talia really would like this when I tell her. Getting them on their best, as children, had to be threats of grounding or personal things taken. She already is talking about you in the household. Would you mind if I took food to her as well?”

“Sure, go for it! I think there will be enough. Now there’s fish, halibut, in the first bowl for fish tacos. I chopped up some toppings ‘cause I didn’t want to assume for you, you know? Puerto rican pork chops next to Puerto Rican rice and beans. Spanish shrimp, that seems to be good, just ask Laura.” He shot a sharp glance at her who batted her eyelashes at him innocently. “Then the guacamole and pico de gallo as toppings for you tacos if you want. You guys can dig in…” But everyone stayed still again.

“Alpha always eats first.” Peter said grinning. “Or in your case, we’re in your home and you cooked. You grab your plate first.”

“Uh.. Right!” Stiles grabbed his wrapped tortillas, also placing the ones for everyone  in the middle of the table. He placed a bit of everything onto his plate and sat down. Picking up a fork he tried the shrimp to please everyone. As soon as he did everyone else grabbed their own plate fulls and began eating.

“How is it?” Stiles asked after he swallowed his food, everyone was quiet at the table eating. “Guys?” Then sighs were heard all around. And Stiles’s hand was suddenly grabbed by Laura who made a dramatic pout.

“Marry me?” And Stiles laughed at her antics.

“Though don’t get me wrong. I am bisexual, but I lean towards men Laura.” Which caused a silence around the table and Laura grinned turning her views over to Derek.

“When’s the wedding day then Derek?” Laura taunted.

“Laura we have been over this.”

“Yeah but I’m calling it now. Don’t care, I have a gut feeling.” Laura laughed at Derek’s scowl.

“We. Are. Just. Friends.” Derek pressed on.

“Well then. Guess that leaves me. Stiles tomorrow I shall take you out. Eleven sharp, we are going to see some people.” Which caused Laura and Derek sharply look at their uncle, but what caught them more off guard was Stiles.

“Uh sure..? What for?” Stiles answered going back to eating his own food.

“Business matters, but there will be a surprise. And the food is delicious.”

“Peter!” The Hale siblings hissed. Peter simply smirked and went back to eating ignoring the glares from his nephew and niece. Stiles looked down to Lydia smiling to herself watching the group and his eyes trailed to Theo  who was reserved.

“Uh, Theo what do you now?”

“Small jobs here and there. But volunteer at the Veterinary down oak road.”

“Seriously?! With Dr. Deaton right? God I haven’t been there in years… Is Daisy still up and kicking?” Theo seemed to perk up at that and Stiles mentally high fived himself for it.

“No she passed. But had six little puppies. They are more like puppies in size of wolves, but puppies. You knew her before she passed.” Theo stated more than asked.

“Yeah I was the one who found her abandoned on the highway and took her to Dr. Deaton. Sucks she passed but I should drop by and see the little guys.”

“Heh, more like five girls and one boy.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, but they might recognize you by your scent. Daisy seemed to pass down your beacon hills hoodie to the pups. They are always caught snuggling in it, I’m surprised if there is even one to be found really.” Stiles heart warmed hearing that and it seemed like others did too since little coo’s were heard from Laura.

“I’ll be sure to check them out soon. I guess that would make them my godchildren?” Making Stiles and Theo laugh. The rest of night went in a similar way. After everyone was done they packed their food containers, while secretly Stiles willed his magic to keep the food warm and fresh until they went home, which seemed to to have gone unnoticed by everyone. Though when he tried to wash the dishes Theo and Derek both shot up to do it. After the dishes were done Theo had his food in hand.

“Thanks for the food. This was… Nice. See you around Stilinski.” Theo walked to the front door nodding at the rest of the company and closed the door behind him as he left.

“He was pleasant.” Peter said mutedly.

“He definitely changed…” Lydia added.

“I told you so! Now we have almost three.. Four to fill! And no we are not watching The Notebook again!” Stiles yelled out before it could be said, pulling out his phone looking over some documents he needed for the night.

“Four hours? What are we doing then?” Laura asked.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then dear niece, now would it?” Peter sighed.

“Thanks Peter, what he said.Guess he really is my favorite now.” Stiles added in absentmindedly while his fingers lightly tapped on his thigh as if he was pressing buttons. “Actually we’ll just go now.” Stiles sprayed himself in a scent blocker then ran upstairs to take the body blocker pills. When he came down he accidently spooked three werewolves sharply turning to see any threat and their eyes landed on Stiles.

“We’re going to Sun Sets.” Stiles simply said as he grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

“Thought so.” Lydia said flipping a perfect curl over her shoulder and grabbed her things and so did Peter. Guess she’s his ride, Stiles thought as everyone walked out the loft, when they had finally exited, he locked his door.

“Why can’t we hear your heart… Or smell you?” Laura asked as they descended the stairs.

“I’m curious about that as well.” Peter chimed in.

“For my own safety.” Stiles replied but the conversation became heavy and awkward at his admission. “No it hasn’t happened, just for my safety regardless.” Stiles was glad for the body blockers to hide his lying. Once they got to their own cars Stiles nodded at Derek and hopped into his jeep pulling off first. In his rearview he saw two following him, a sleek camaro with a red toyota. He turned off into a secret parking for the members and climbed out of their own cars.

“Follow and keep up.” Stiles said and the group nodded then followed him a hidden way to Sun Sets, opening a hidden door that looked invisible to passerbys. Stiles lead through to their costume studios to open bar next to the stage. People were rehearsing and keeping things tidy as they passed.

“Hey Adam.” Stiles sat down at the bar stool and then others followed suit. Adam was the usual beta blonde curly headed bartender on Stiles’s nights.

“Hey Lil' Red, Mister Hale. Who are the rest of your friends… Or should I say pack. Unless you had them roll in your scent.. But it could always be…”

“Oh god no. These are my friends! You already met Derek, the broody one on . Lydia is the strawberry blonde goddess  next to me. Next to her is Laura, Derek’s sister and Peter their uncle.” The group said their hellos as Adam placed a glass of water with a lemon in front of Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles said sipping the cold water

“What can I get everyone else. On the house.” Adam said and did their orders as they come. After a few minutes Lydia had a sex on the beach, Laura a pina colada, Derek a glass of whiskey on rocks then Adam looked over to Peter.

“Surprise me.” Peter challenged and Adam smirked leaving the bar for a quick moment then returning with a bottle of wine. Stiles saw the label and slightly choked on his water.

“Really Adam, are you just trying to show off tonight?”

“Maybe. But he looked like a wine kind of guy.” Adam said popping the cork pouring a tall glass of wine and placed it in front of Peter.

“Romanee-Conti, aged fourteen years. Thirteen percent.” Adam smirked and watched Peter sip his wine and hum softly.

“It’s sweet and smooth. Still kind of tangy. Thanks.”

“Well I hope so, 1990 Romanee-Conti Cote De Nuits, France. The average price for a bottle is almost thirty thousand dollars. I can only imagine a glass.”

“Like I said wine kind of guy. Glad to hear you like it though.” Adam said popping the cork back in the bottle and going into the wine cellar to put it back.

“Thirty… Thirty thousand for a bottle… Jesus christ.” Laura said sipping her colada.

“Not bad.” Lydia and Peter said then looked at each other with smirks before going back to their drinks.

“It has to be. Customers here are only high class members. Though any of you are free to come, drinks still free. Anyone apart of Stiles’s family is apart of ours as well. I’ll get you black cards later.” Adam reached over and patted Stiles’s shoulder before refilling empty glasses for Lydia and Derek. “Going to rehearse again?”

“Not tonight, I don’t want to spoil it for them. But I’ll still play.” Stiles said chugging down the rest of his water, standing up from the stool. He nodded towards the piano and walked over it, running his finger tips down key cover as he sat down. While his friends moved over he lifted the cover pressing on a couple keys then sighed. He let his hands chose what he wanted to play and closed his eyes and only listened. After the few chords he knew he was playing Chopin Nocturne in C minor Op.48 No.1. His mom’s favorite piece to play. As the song came to an end one of the performers came out holding out a violin’s case.

“I knew it was you Lil’ Red, dear. Play the usual, for me, please?” Amee said, a regular as he was.The petite platinum blonde, nearing albino, was a fae who played the harp on different nights then he did. He was surprised she was here tonight and smiled at her sighing, pulling his hands off the keys.

“How have you not grown tired of this song yet?”

“How could I be sweet cheeks, especially when you play it!” Amee pouting batting her icey blue eyes at him holding out the violin.

“Ugh I don’t know how I still fall for that…” He sighed standing up from the bench and grabbed the violin. Other performers,  Anastasia a ballerina and her partner James came out, along with Jessica the burlesque dancer usually on before him.

“The usual?” James asked as he pulled out a chair for his partner before sitting down.

“You know it.” Stiles said and watched Amee sit on the stage to be as close as she could but still giving Stiles room. She was still giving him puppy eyes and he sighed finally pressing the bow against the strings and beginning to play Amee’s favorite Biber’s sonatas. He smiled as he watched Amee close her eyes and just listen, he found himself doing the same. He let is empathic power free just a bit, letting his arms be covered in the glowing henna. He heard a gasp and opened the now violet eyes towards Laura who was sitting mouth agape. Even Peter seemed to be leaning forward in attention.

As the calm song came to an end he lifted up a brow up at James and Anastasia who nodded at him. They climbed up onto the table and Adam chuckled watching the show.

“Amee make sure you help them out.”

“On it Captain!” Amee muttered some words under her breath as Stiles started to play the dance of the plum fairy. The ballet dancers stood on the table then help hands before jumping into the air, seeming to leave his pack on the edge of their seats about their fall, but they didn’t fall. They floated. Soon snowflakes decided from the ceiling like snow and the partner’s clothes suited to match as a snow prince and plum princess, now dressed like beautiful porcelain dolls and danced.

They swirled and spinned around the group in midair spreading crystals and in the air with their feet. He watched the awe on the pack faces looking at the pair dance about and decided to up the ante and the partners grinned taking the challenge, so did Amee. The ice prince bloomed and snow was replaced with rose petals falling from seemingly nowhere and little sparks of light floated around the room, as the pair danced faster with his playing. When the song ended they bowed like gracefully and everything disappeared.

“Holy crap…I didn’t know you could play violin. Or the piano...” Laura said in awe and Derek couldn’t agree more. Lydia simply clapped for the group on the stage and Peter stayed silent but nodded towards them.

“Thanks Lil’ Red, you should get changed, your show is going to start soon!” Amee took the violin and held it to her chest smiling up at Stiles.

“Right yeah. Thanks Amee.” Stiles smiled and leaned down to kiss the fae’s forehead, she giggled after the kiss and ran behind the curtains. The ballerinas bowed towards him again and walked behind the curtain. He turned to look at the pack eyes and henna fading away and nodded.

“I’ll see you guys when it’s my turn.” Stiles stepped down from the stage and left behind the black curtains to his costume room. He saw roses on his desk and walked up to smell them before turning to his red hood. He sprayed himself again, just to be safe and took out cold mini water bottle from the small fridge in his room to drink. As he put on his velvet hood and sat down on the chair in front of the light ball rimmed mirror, watching the clock tick by.

After a long four hours he walked out behind the curtains and waited for his cue. The lights turned down, barely enough for anyone to see and quietly stepped onto stage. He sat on the piano bench again then the sunroof pulled back slowly him under the moon and closed his eyes. Pale skin almost illuminating under it and sat closer to the microphone and lifted his hands up to the keys.

“ _In my body I have a master… I bow down when she comes around… In my body I’m a disaster… I break down when you shake the ground…_ ” Stiles thought if his insecurities that seemed to double now that he had a pack. He was his own mind’s slave and it was his mistress.

“ _Every time I stand to leave my cage… In my broken body I stay…_ ” Stiles opened his eyes flaring into violet with golden flames.

“ _I want to love like a man… I’ll build you a home when I can… Give my new body a chance… Patient now that’s I have_ …” Stiles’s arms slowly had intricate patterns grow in gold up his arms and his feelings flowed into his song. He felt his heart ache at thinking about building it a home. A home with family, finally. But his mistress was the only thing keeping him back and his eyes found his new… Family. He wanted to so desperately believe them but there was something holding him.

“ _I fought the world for your hand… I fought the world for your hand… Give my new body a chance… Give my new body a chance… It’s all I have…_ ” He poured more of his emotions towards his insecurities into the lyrics.

“ _In my body I fight fire… With the snow, my hell is cold… In my body I have a soft light…_ _Burning low, but too hot to hold…_ ” His fire was his old life he had to burn down, a constant fire that roars in his mind, a distant memory covered in ash,soot and flames. And all he can he can do is try to put out the flames with snow, his optimism and thought of his parents not wanting him to just die out. Just wanting him to live until Derek came along. His little soft light that has been growing ever since he had become friends with Derek. His hope grew.

“ _I’ve become the only thing I hate… Leave this broken body today…_ ” He finally trailed his eyes around the room not bearing to see what the pack thought about his feelings.

Stiles went back to the chorus his voice raising in reverb into the audience’s ears. But instead of singing to the pack he sung to himself. To the fox who became dormant more and more as the years passed, only ever coming through when he sang in memory of his mother.

“ _I was hearing words in black and white… Twisted up inside my broken mind… Outstretched dirty hands just like a child._ ” He remembered when his friend’s words of comfort just dulled out, becoming just static in the background. But once Scott left he was just left alone with his cruel mistress reminding him of what he lost, what he couldn’t have. His dirty hands covered in burns and ash trying to save his house, his home in flames. His love now out in the cold hell under the hold of the mistress of cruelty and his dark thoughts.

“ _Hungry little fool, but you were mine...You’re all I have… You’re all I have_.”He pleaded to his fox and his heart, he just wanted to be closer to his mother. He just wanted to let them in. His and his mother's foxes were exactly the same, he loved his fox and never met to ignore it. But that the time it just hurt to see it be a reminder of his mother. Then when his father died and he kept his promise indefinitely. Closing himself off from another part of him. A part of his mother and he only wanted him back.

“ _Give my new body a chance… Give my new body a chance._ ” When he looked up back towards the pack Lydia and Laura were openly crying with their hand covered over their mouths. Derek and Peter looked like they were internally grieving trying to keep their emotions reigned in, but their jaws were set. Sadness roared through accidentally and a tear dripped down his eyes watching them and the lights shut off. He wiped his cheek as he ran behind the curtains to his costume room. He carefully put up his hood with trembling hands and quickly said his goodbyes to the rest of the talents at the show before going outside again trying to breathe.

He had just let them into a little bit of his thoughts, he wouldn’t be surprised if they had just left now. He looked around the dark passage behind the nightclub, alone. Again. He didn’t blame them. And his lungs started to feel too small for his own ribs until he was in a head full of strawberry blonde hair. Lydia. Then the familiar scent of pine with lavender… But with fresh rain and passion fruit and air right before a storm with moss. He looked over to see Derek, Laura and Peter standing close to him.

“Oh Stiles… Oh Stiles, why didn’t you say anything sooner.” Lydia looked up at him with tears in her own eyes his sight blurred with unshed tears threatening to break free. She cupped his cheeks tilting his head down and kissed his forehead whispering just to him.

“To będzie jest w porządku, Mischief. To będzie w porządku mój mały, Mieczysław.” His breath hitched, he had not heard that since his mother passed. Lydia kissed his forehead again before stepping back.Three werewolves stepped up and openly scent marked him, eyes blaring ruby red from the siblings and an electric blue. Stiles couldn’t help the wet chuckle as Laura kisses his temple and wrapped her an arm around his waist. They stood with him just in comfort, his pack, his new foundation.

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled to himself and blinked his tears back. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to french: At your vervice Madam and Sir Hale  
> Translation to spanish: I can speak different languages. I think... about seven or eight  
> Translation to polish: It will be okay, Michief. It will be okay my little, Mieczysław.  
> Man I shed about two tears there. Super manly tears and no one tells me otherwise.I kinda hope you did too, 'cause if you didn't I'm sorry my writing sucks? Lol. I hope you like this extremely long chapter for no reason, but got in some family fonding so I wanted it to be longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a crap load of spanish in this chapter. It looks hella crazy at the bottom, one day I may figure out the CSS for it. Maybe one day..

He blinked and looked over to the sunlight going through the wall of windows. Yawning and stretching under the sheets then throwing them off he waddled over to his bathroom. He couldn’t help yawning again and looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled mess almost making him appear like a lost chick but couldn’t help the smile. Grabbing his toothbrush began brushing his teeth.

* * *

“You know, I spent forever on this makeup.” Lydia wiped off the tears that stained her cheeks. And Stiles couldn’t help but snort, very Lydia to try to not dwell on anything sad for too long. “Do you want to go Ms.Toni’s?”

“God it’s like you’re reading my mind.” Stiles nodded letting out a shaky long breath. The Hales looked at each confused until Lydia spoke up.

“Just follow our cars.” Lydia said nodding sharply then walking off to her red toyota, Peter following close after her now. Stiles smiled at the siblings left and walked off to his baby blue jeep as the duo went into the camaro.

After they parked their cars at a small homey diner they walked in. Inside the diner just seemed like a family made and run business with pale warm colors and flower type decorations. There wasn’t many people at the diner which Stiles was happy for. Stiles and Lydia immediately going towards a booth with a bit privacy to it in the back corner. 

“Oh goodness. Is that who I think that is?!” A tan, sun kissed woman walked to the table, smiling eyes crinkling at the corners. She brushed the streaks of her grey hair behind her ear and pinched Stiles cheek lovingly. “Mi nino! Mirar tu, guapo!  Crecisteis bien, hah ? ”

“Please Ms.Toni…” Stiles grumbled. Ms.Toni’s attention was then turned to the strawberry blonde across from him.

“My god, you grew up well too, Preciosa! Also hun… Put out some flowers for me will you?” Stiles bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Family special for the occasion?” Lydia and Stiles could only nod. “Now who are the rest of these beautiful people at this table. Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Stiles groaned hid his face with his hands, he loved Ms.Toni the woman always carried herself in poise, grey streaks of her age showing but never really holding her down. Even rocking her crow’s feet, though she didn’t have many even at fifty seven. Slender and small but imitating if you ever crossed her. And she was blunt despite looking like a kind woman and but she was never afraid to say her opinion. 

“‘This is Laura, her brother Derek and their uncle Peter.”

“Ah it’s hereditary. Makes sense. Now hello.” She held out her hand to Peter who turned her palm up to kiss her knuckles and smirk at her.

“Hello Madam. Pleasure is mine.” Peter said smoothly making Stiles look at him slack jawed. Looking over to the rest of the table they were also shocked, except Lydia of course.

“Now that’s a man with manners dear. And Toni is fine.” Ms.Toni purred out making Stiles throw his head back against the seat and slumped into the cushions. 

“Please Ms. Tonia…” Stiles groaned.

“Now hush. Man has a jawline that cuts glass and gorgeous eyes. Probably a kinky lover in the sheets too. Now the other…Is that going to be my son-in-law? He’s certainly checking you out like he needs to put a ring on it.” Peter’s grin turned more feral towards the mature woman. She whistled setting her hand on her hip, making it jut out a tad.

“Well… Derek, right? If I see you do something slick to my babies... Really that goes for any one of you, no one will find your body, got it?” The Hale family could only nod at the sudden change in her demeanor, now satisfied Ms.Toni nodded before continuing. “Now what would this lovely group want to order.” It now had caught up to Derek that Ms.Toni called son-in-law and his ears lit up like christmas lights. Stiles could only wince when they made eye contact from the corner of his eye, he looked up Ms.Toni with puppy eyes in a silent plead to not say anything else.

“Those don’t work on me anymore hun.” She ran her fingers through his hair smiling at him fondly before looking back to the table with a raised brow.

“We’re just friends..” Stiles grumbled pouting at her finally deciding to sit up properly and looked over to Derek who seemed to be looking everywhere but him now, ears still tinted red.

“Steak and potatoes, blue.” Peter said amused lifting a brow towards Derek who only scowled. When Laura finally stopped laughing to wipe the tear from her eye.

“Uh, I don’t know? The menu Miss?” Laura asked politely when she got a handle on herself.

“She could make anything honestly. Woman’s food is magic.” Stiles smiled lost in thought.

“Nieto, there’s things I can’t even make, like your momma’s delicious cream layered cake. That I would still love the recipe for by the way.” Ms.Toni tried to hint with the subtlety of a car crash.

“Never, it forever will be a family secret.” Stiles grinned up at her which made her tsk but turn back to Laura for her order.

“Now what he said is correct, I can make about any meal you can think of Preciosa, don’t hold back on me now. I might take it as an offense.” Ms.Toni quirked an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

“Uh… Baby ribs, full?” Laura said.

“Human or were’s appetite dear.”

“Were’s?” Laura added in confused and the mature woman nodded then looked over to Derek. “Thank you Ms.Toni.” Laura quickly said which made the woman smile at her for a moment before turning her sights back onto the broody alpha.

“The same as my Uncle miss, but rare. And steamed vegetables, please? If that’s okay.”

“God so cute. A family with manners. God I remember the first time Stiles cooked in my kitchen… How in the world do you get pizza dough stuck on the ceiling… You were barely four feet tall!”

“Please, Ms.Tonia, I think I just saw a waiter try and wave you down in the kitchen.” Stiles tried desperately to avoid that story, to his surprise there was actually someone trying to get the cook’s attention. 

“Still, thank god your mother had patience. That attention span of yours… You are lucky I love you and your silly rambling. Thank you for keeping my baby company, gingersnaps.” She kissed Lydia’s then his forehead before going back into the kitchen, while Stiles grumbled about how he didn’t ramble.

“There’s something I always wanted to ask!” Laura looked over to Lydia which made her lift a brow in a “continue on” manner. “How did you and Stiles meet?” Laura did her signature puppy tilt looking between the pair.

“Lydia please don’t.” Stiles slumped forward pressing his face against the table. But Lydia grinned and softly scratched the crown of his head with her perfectly manicured nails.

“Stiles actually used to have the biggest crush on me in elementary school. Something about a ten year plan right?” Making Stiles groan in response. “But even then I told him that was never going to happen, not even in his dreams because they even knew no reality could make that happen either.”

“Ow..Harsh.” Laura winced in sympathy and Stiles nodded against the table.

“Imagine hearing that as a five year old, Lydia was always queen, even then.” Stiles sighed relaxing under the massaging fingers and closed his eyes.

“Well it’s true. Anyways, one night there was a car accident not far from my house and I found myself going towards the crash without knowing it. But who stopped me in between was Stiles and his mom who were running in the preserve. They had also heard the crash and came to see what had happened. At the time I didn’t know I was a banshee and let out a scream.” Lydia said sadly remembering the family who died.

“Yeah it was terrible…” Stiles mumbled in.

“The first scream is always the worst. After you just get used to it, or try to. At the time I thought I was going insane… As a banshee you just hear mumbles of voices in your head until you get closer to the body, then right when they pass they scream their pain. Which makes us scream out what they are feeling as well, as a sign in a way, that passed from what we consider pain in this plane to one without, death.”

“Is that what it’s really like?” Derek asked and Lydia nodded towards him before looking down back at Stiles.

“Yeah… My family didn’t know what to do about my new banshee powers. I was almost put into the Eichen House, a place where I’d scream myself mute. Until Claudia, Stiles’s mom, offered to help me. She knew how to help amplify my screams as weapons, even help to tune out some voices but also cross over from this plane of living to death to speak to spirits, though very dangerous, she thought it could be useful for me to know. I have no idea how she knew how to help me when my own parents wanted to just lock me away for their own piece of mind…. She became like a second mother to me. And the more I saw her the more I saw Stiles’s and he became like a little brother to me.”

“Ugh little brother…You’re only older by a month. I was so sure I was going to marry you my strawberry goddess. But now I see you like family too. And took the hint.” Stiles added finally sitting up and smiling at her, stretching his hand over the table and they held each other’s hands in memories of the past.

“Right. I would never marry a man-child, Stiles. And I’ll only believe you’re mature enough when you get rid of all the superhero pajamas, socks and boxers. No adult should have batman onesie for god’s sake.”

“Shhh Lydia, we swore to not speak of that! And Batman is Derek now, broods too much for me to say that I am anymore. Guess I’m Robin?... But I don’t want to wear a speedo… And I am never shaving my legs again. Never again Lydia!” Stiles narrowed his eyes in a to the strawberry blonde.

“God with the complaining you did, I won’t make you do it again. But you do have nice legs at least, until the hair grew back.”

“Whoa whoa! Stiles shaved his legs?! For what?” Laura bounced in her seat for this story.

“Don’t you dare.”  Stiles leaned over the table narrowing his eyes to a barely visible squint.

“You don’t control me Stilinski. We’ve been over this.” Lydia turned her sight onto Derek grinning for a moment before Laura.

“That really does sound interesting, do tell.” Peter looked over Stiles’s body as if to imagine his bare legs. And Stiles’s shimmied over from the look as much as he could, flushed and pouting.

“Seems like it’s just embarrass Stiles day..” He grumbled.

“Hush, I did god’s work. In high school there was a halloween party at the Jungle and Stiles’s said he was going to go for the first time. But didn’t have a costume so I bought him one.”

“Lydia that costume. That, was a crime. I see why girls feel so objectified on halloween.” Stiles grumbled but Lydia ignored his comment, continuing on.

“I did superb job. And you looked sexy that night and all the guys who offered you drinks and dance agree so too.”

“What did he dress as?” Laura said.

“Little Red Riding Hood. Dress and all, from a corset down to the stockings and heels.”

“That, I wish I could have seen.” Peter grinned again ferally in thought.

“God Lydia, they were just drunk. No one likes me that way.” Stiles chided making Lydia roll her eyes, before he could say anything else plates of food were placed in front of everyone.

“Here’s your orders sweet cheeks. Burger well done with double order of curly fries for Mi nieto. Chicken alfredo for gingersnaps, both of your steaks rare for the handsome nephew and blue for the lovely gentleman. And baby back ribs, threw in some thick mac n cheese for you dear, free of charge.” Ms.Toni said placing down the orders as to the owners but also placed down a big slice of strawberry cheesecake with two forks that it had looked like  jumped out straight out of a magazine. The strawberries were shaped like a rose on the slice with a red glaze to drip down into the fluffy cheesecake.

“And for your momma… Remember my flowers, yellow like always mijito. Have a good meal.” Ms.Toni rubbed her hand on Stiles cheek lovingly then turned to move Lydia’s hair behind her ear. The pair smiled up at her nodding in thanks and their grandma left to talk around her diner.

“Why does she keep mentioning flowers for your mom?” Laura asked quietly as if she was afraid to. That’s when Derek’s shoulders slightly slumped and before Laura could take back her question looking at Derek’s reaction.

“The anniversary of my mom’s death is next week Wednesday.” Stiles smiled softly at her.

“Shit Sti, I just have a knack for asking bad questions at this point… Please place flowers for her from me too? She sounds like the best, especially when she took in Lydia… And the food she taught you how to cook…” Laura added in to lighten the mood which worked making Stiles snort at her one track mind.

“I will. And yeah she really was the best.” Stiles felt Lydia squeeze his hand for comfort before they pulled apart to start eating.

* * *

Stiles smiled thinking about his pack last night at the diner as he slipped on his favorite red chuck converse. He kept his clothing business casual, with a baby blue dress shirt he tucked into black jeans. Right as he was rolling up his sleeves then he heard the knock and he opened the door to smile at Peter.

“Hello Stiles.”

“Hey Pete! Is this going to be surprise?” Stiles said as he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, but when he turned back to Peter after locking his loft door the man simply shrugged and walked down the stairs.

“Jeez… The excitement is killer.” Stiles said aloud in pure sarcasm. When the pair walked out he was greeted with a futuristic car. A tesla model from last year and he could only blink at it.

“You’re joking..” But Peter pulled out the car keys, pressing the button making the car chime it had been unlocked. Stiles could only sit in the passenger seat carefully as if he would break the car. The inside was very minimalistic which surprised him honestly. Right as he was going to pull down the seat belt, Peter pushed down on the gas immediately going fifty in the matter of seconds, making Stiles brace onto the dash.

“Are you insane?!” Stiles hissed leaning back into the chair and quickly buckling in. Peter only barked out a laugh in response, but drove faster out of major part of the city. Into the preserve which made Stiles nerves go on edge slowly looking back at Peter. Who was only sporting a grin.

“You’re not going to kill me out the woods are you…?” Stiles asked which was only met with silence and he slowly pulled out his phone to text Derek.

**Sent: Your uncle is driving us into the preserve. Derek, if I don’t make it back in three hours, send in the back up.**

**Received: Uh… Stiles, where exactly in the preserve.**

But right when Stiles was going to reply his phone was taken from him and Peter texted someone.

**Sent: Goodbye Nephew.**

Then turned off Stiles’s phone and pocketed it as he pulled out in front of gigantic house forest green house, almost blending in with the greenery around it.Stiles could only stare at the house and back at Peter, that only stared back him with a lifted brow before getting out the car.

“I’m not getting out of this..” Stiles nose was hit with so many scents at once. But one stood out, roses and black tea, that was always smelled like a second home to him. He stumbled out the car, leaving the door open to run up to the house. Right as he did someone opened the door and he jumped onto them, hugging them tightly.

“Aunt Tally!” Stiles pulled back from the hug to smile at the woman as she openly stared. Stiles felt everything crash, around him, did he not get the right person or did she not remember him.

“Those eyes...  I have seen those eyes before. But…” Talia thought it couldn’t be true and looked into the whiskey eyes looking back at her in growing sadness. Until it clicked.

“Mischief?! Claudia’s baby boy?” She brung up her hands to cup his face as if he was just a mirage on her porch and Stiles could only nod. She pulled him into a deep hug again, rocking side to side as the two reunited, her chest rumbling in happiness. “It’s been too long Mischief… I’m sorry to hear about your parents, baby. Why haven’t you come to visit?! I was worried sick!” She scolded as he pulled him inside as Peter looked at them both confused.

“Didn’t know you met.” Peter stated.

“Me and his mother were best friends. And this little boy was always running around the place breaking things like crazy. Then she fell ill, we couldn’t see each other as much. Which means I couldn’t see this rascal as much either. Here I thought you forgot about me!” Talia said sitting down on her beige couches, grabbing her cup of black tea to sip.

“I dunno how I did. I swear it wasn’t on purpose! I’m sorry Aunt Tally.” Stiles sat close to her but head casted downwards, he truly felt bad for forgetting his mom’s best friend. But a freckled hand gripped his knee, before lifting up and tilting his chin up.

“It’s okay baby I know you didn’t mean to. So tell me, are you the person I was going to meet  who has been the apparent talk of the house? My baby Snowball, was?”

“Ugh Aunt Tally… I thought you would have forgotten about that.” Talia sighed but smiled at him anyways.

“Snowball? Snowball?!” Peter racked his memories trying to figure out where he heard the name before. Then he remembered about a little white fox pouncing on everything with the energy of a hurricane. Peter rounded the couch to look Stiles over in awe. Making Stiles jump back into the cushions, even though Peter leaned in to look him over. “I thought I seen you before. But I didn’t know where!” Stiles could only look at him lost trying to process it.

“We’ve met before?” Stiles could only look at Peter’s eyes close off before he stood up and walked past Stiles’s view. “Did I say something? I didn’t mean it!” Stiles tried to chase after him but Talia’s hand softly pushed him back down into the seat, simply sipping her tea as if nothing had happened. “But Aunt Tally!” 

“Hush baby, just wait.” She smiled at him as Stiles heard clicking against the hardwood floor, soon speed up towards his direction. He pulled his legs up to curl in on himself in protection. But a hit never came and instead cold wet nose dipped under his arms to his neck, making Stiles yelp and scramble back in a mess of limbs. Looking over he saw Talia Hale looking at a dark grey wolf with streaks of white into his fur with a stern eye. Stiles stared into blue electric eyes staring right back at him patiently as the wolf sat down on his haunches. Stiles climbed off the couch to sit on his knees in front of the wolf.

“No way, Lightning is that you?!” He engulfed the wolf in a hug when there was firm nod, rubbing his cheek against his neck, inhaling the scent. Then he slowly got that Lightning was Peter shifted and he leaned back in shock. “Peter?” And the wolf sat and stared as if he was unimpressed.

“Yeah.. That’s a Hale alright. Peter, huh. Is that look apart of the family trait?” Stiles ran his fingers through the fur on Peter’s neck as he looked over to Talia smiling at him.

“You’d be surprised. Now Peter, shift back we have new commer’s coming into the territory.” Talia watched Peter huff before trotting away. She stood, holding a hand for him, he clutched her hand as he stood up. She walked into the kitchen and Stiles could only follow and sit down at the kitchen island chairs to wait.

“News travels around fast Stiles. I heard about what Laura and Derek did at the bank. Not only threatening to give challenges but also that a new pack member, Stiles Stilinski was apart of the Hale pack.” Talia said back facing towards Stiles while pouring herself another glass of tea. Stiles felt his doubts become more loud in his mind, was she going to change her mind her mind? Did she hate it for not remembering her family… She wouldn’t kick him out already for that, right? His thoughts became more muddled but he saw a cup of tea be placed in front of his sight. It was his old favorite Spiderman mug, where the handle was Spiderman seeming to be caught mid pounce as the handle. He looked up from the warm tea at Talia smiling at him fondly.

“Welcome to the family, officially at least. But you were always family baby boy. Always.” Talia reached over scent marked him as the leader of the Hale pack.  A smile broke out on his face and he couldn’t help running up to the gentle alpha to hug her tightly.

“Thanks Aunt Tally.” Stiles beamed at her after the broke the hug to sit back in the seat blushing furiously, his hands held onto the smiling to himself. “I’m surprised you still have this.”

“Of course I’d keep it, after all you swore that was going to be your grown up cup because you swore you would love spiderman to the end.” Talia had a small smile on her face as she sipped her tea. Peter joined the two after a brief moment once again in his formal clothing sitting down next to Stiles smirking as he watched Stiles sip out of the mug.

“Shut up… He’s still one of my favorites.” Stiles said before taking another long sip of tea. Peter only kept grinning before he turned to Talia.

“Now Peter I want you to be on your best, no intimidating the new beta. His name is Thomas Valentine, his pack were slaughtered by those extremists.” Peter’s grin fell off his face as he sat in attention to the mention of extremist hunters. Though the supernatural was known, many humans believed humans should be at the top of the chain for being just that. Human. Not some supernatural freak as they sometimes yelled about. “His pack was from Mexico, so there’s going to be a language barrier, but I want you to be as kind as you can. He needs a family right now, though temporary if he wishes, we need to be that support for this child.”

Stiles watched the two discuss more about how extremists were causing a shift in ecosystems in cities, now without packs cities would get higher crime rates. But something slightly thumped in his chest that he couldn’t help rubbing the spot. Stiles placed down his mug and excused himself from the room with an excuse to want fresh air, but something was pulling him outside. He kept his hand on his chest as he walked into the tree line behind the house the feeling became stronger and his eyes flared into violet. An extreme sense of despair, anxiety and fear crashed through his lungs taking his breath away but even then he kept walking until the source of the feelings were in front of him. 

There was a caramel skinned teen curled up sitting on a rock near a small stream. He barely looked seventeen, seventeen and packless, an omega. Then the strong smell of iron hit his nose and he crept closer to see the boy’s claws digging into his forearms, barely containing a shift.

“...Thomas?” Stiles softly asked making the teen’s head shoot up and look at him scared for a moment before his eyes darkened into something more dangerous. Stiles slowly walked up to Thomas and sat next to him, but enough space to let the teen believe he wasn’t cornered in. “I’m Stiles, nice to meet you..?” But Thomas just looked at him glaring, then Stiles remembered about the language barrier.

“Right spanish… Uh, hola Thomas mi nombre es Stiles. Estas bien?” Thomas’s eyes slightly widened before narrowing at him.

“Que quieres?” Thomas spat before looking back at the stream dragging his claws deeper into his flesh, Stiles grimaced watching him before looking at the stream too.

“Bueno, quiero conocerte mas, si me deje por supuesto!” Stiles added trying to not come off as too strong. “Y que parar de lastimando tus brazos.” Thomas shot a glare towards him for that comment.

“Por que? Por que te importa? Solo eres un bicho raro.” Thomas said and Stiles wouldn’t lie hearing it did sting a little but he knew it was just a defense mechanism.

“Puede ser verdad pero, yo soy el unico que puede comprender como se siente cuando toda tu familia esta muerto pero tu. Como se siente cuando deseas pasar más tiempo con ellos e n lugar de luchar con ellos todo el tiempo, como se siente cuando estas solo.” Stiles looked over to see Thomas looking at him in shock and  he sadly smiled before looking back at the water. The two fell into a more comfortable silence but Stiles felt the boy’s fear and anxiety turn into overbearing sadness and despair. He slowly let his powers run through his veins and softly hummed, emitting a slow and calm wave to ease Thomas. Before he noticed he began singing the song he had sung in Derek’s apartment, the song he and his mom loved singing while cooking together. But as he closed his eyes just living in blissful memories, Stiles shifted, features melting into his beta shift. Not long Stiles’s hair was as white as fresh snow, ears into little rounded fox ears with a white fluffed tail softly swaying behind him. 

Stiles felt a soft hum through his bones and pushed the feeling throughout and he heard Thomas’s breath hitch.  Stiles felt more in tune with everything around Thomas and him, smells becoming more sharp and noises sounding like nature’s music. When Stiles finished singing and opened his eyes he was surprised to now be surrounded in green, plants that weren’t there bloomed surrounding them meadow flowers. The plants seemed more vibrant that ever, as if they had their own little spark. He looked over to see Thomas looking at him in awe with tears in his eyes.

“Que hicistes?” Thomas openly stared, jaw slack and agape.

“ Esto es lo que me hace un bicho raro.” Stiles chuckled to himself and grabbed a pebble to throw into the water.

“No eres un freak…” Thomas softly said now more relaxed than before. Stiles looked over  meeting Thomas’s stare before the teen flushed and looked away. “Lo siento..”

“Estas bien Thomas?” Stiles turned towards the teen, shuffling over a bit. He saw the teen go rigid before relaxing again. “Puedo ver?” He asked looking at Thomas’s arms then up into the dark brown eyes staring back. Stiles waited until Thomas nodded before cautiously bracing the forearms and looking over the slowly knitting wounds. He examined the cuts wondering what type of supernatural Thomas was before it clicked, there was a pack in Mexico who were a special type of supe. They were panthers but with dark blue skin when they shifted, but mostly that they had paralytic claws that reduced healing. Stiles knew he was risking this but he leaned down and softly pecked the wounds whispering a rhyme he heard from Ms.Toni as a child.

“ Sana sana colita de rana. Dame un besito para hoy y mañana.” He felt his bones hum again and he pushed his will to heal Thomas’s arms, but to also protect him for here on. When Stiles leaned back out of Thomas’s space he was now being crushed under a sobbing teen holding onto him for dear life. He shifted them both to embrace Thomas and also card his fingers through the wavy thick hair on the teen’s head. Stiles let his beta melt back into his normal features but now noticed he was being watched, looking over he saw Talia standing next to Peter with tears in her eyes, but smiling at him proudly. Peter was genuinely smiling at him as well, he could only smile back before looking down at Thomas now that his crying was simmering to sniffles.

“Thomas, Alpha Hale y su familia quieren se tu pack. Se los dejan, podemos ser amigos… Y familia? Yo  se que no es lo mismo como su propio‒”

“Quiero quedarme, si me dejan.” Thomas cut off Stiles then looked over to where now the Hale alpha was standing. Stiles stood, helping up Thomas in the process and wiped his cheeks from any tear tracks before they walked up. “Es aparte de este pack?” Thomas whispered nervously looking back to the Hales before looking up at Stiles. He could only smile as his eyes faded back into normal whiskey before kissing the top of the panther’s head.

“Si, carino. Estoy en el Hale pack.” Stiles whispered back, looking up he saw Talia nod towards the house before walking off with Peter. Stiles slowly grabbed Thomas hand giving him a squeeze that he hoped conveyed he’d be there before he led them to the house again. After a short walk the two were sitting in front of Talia and Peter Hale in the kitchen. Talia’s eyes shifted into a bright red and Peter an electric blue. Stiles looked over to Thomas seeming to have an internal struggle on what to do. So he squeezed the boy’s hand making the other look at him while he slightly tilted down his chin and bared his neck to the alpha. Thomas quickly did the same looking over to Talia and she nodded before uncasing the nervous teen in a hug.

Thomas looked over to Stiles scared on what to do and Stiles slightly nudged his head towards her while letting go of his hand. He watched Thomas shakily reach up to hug Talia back, the sight of Thomas softly nuzzling into his new alpha made Stiles’s heart melt.

As the two split apart he saw Thomas more at ease than the huddled boy clawing himself apart in the forest.

“Thank you Alpha Hale.” Thomas timidly said making Stiles gape at the boy.

“Dude you can speak english?!” Stiles felt bad by how he said the question but he felt very played at the moment.

“I never said I couldn’t you just assumed I didn’t.” Thomas snarked back before shutting his mouth, eyes wide if he would get yelled at.

“Oh! Oh I see how it is, you little punk!” Stiles pounced on him to give him a noogie sandwich. “Trying to make a fool outta me huh!” Thomas squealed trying to escape Stiles “Say uncle!”

“Never!”

“Uncle!”

“Never! You can’t make me!” Thomas gasped and laughed as he was now being tickled, after a few seconds that felt like forever to the boy, he gasped out an uncle.

“Teaches you right for making fun of your elders.” Stiles grinned at the gasping boy throwing half-hearted glares his way. Then a thought popped up and he looked towards Talia watching them fondly.

“Hey Aunt Tally may I please use your kitchen?” Stiles added in a small puppy eyes for effect to really pull her in. She only nodded  before she shared a look with Peter and they left the kitchen together.

“Is something happening?” Thomas asked now that he got his composure back.

“Treats, dude. A ton of treats.” Stiles grinned as he looked around the kitchen getting familiarized with it before starting to work on some things. He saw Thomas stand awkwardly around and he nodded towards him. 

“Want to help?” Stiles smiled as Thomas nodded and washed his hands ready to be  his sous chef. He told Thomas items and laughed at Thomas’s face at the over stocked fridge and pantry.

“Trust me, werewolves teens have the craziest appetite dude. You need back ups for the back ups. But it means I have enough to cook something nice.” Stiles laughed at the look Thomas was giving him and the items laid out on the counter. “I will also make something that used to cheer me up… I’ll actually make two. If that’s okay.”

“You’re asking me?”

“Of course. It’s for you, just a little bit of home. At least that’s what I heard.” Stiles looked Thomas confused.

“Uh I think? Never been asked before.”

“Sounds boring my man. Well Tommy don’t let the others steal it, otherwise they will see the wrath of Stiles Stilinski!” The proclamation made Thomas snort.

“What kind of name is that anyways?” Thomas asked while looking around the kitchen then back at Stiles.

“Me that’s who. And one that’s easier to pronounce than my real one. You calling me not fierce Tom? I’ll have you know I have the two eldest under my thumb.” Stiles grinned and leaned over whispering “Just don’t tell them that though, but treats make them very obedient.”  Thomas rolled his eyes and waved Stiles off.

“Hey hey! Don’t doubt the, THE Stilinski dude! Our cooking skills make anyone bend.” Stiles smiled at Thomas before ordering the sassy teen to some unpacking and measuring.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. But.. Who taught you to speak? You almost have the accent down and everything… Even some of the expressions my mom used to say.” Thomas said sadly, eyes going more firm to focus at the task.

“I had a teacher, she thought I should know. Her name is Tonia, like Antonia, Landeros. She taught me recipes and how to talk spanish. Always said it could be useful! I guess it really was in the end, huh?” Stiles nodded in thanks when things were measured out. As Stiles started to make different doughs, Thomas sat down on the chair and openly stared at him.

“I get I must be really handsome that you keep staring or you have a question for me?” Stiles grinned as he saw Thomas narrow his eyes at him, cheeks slightly flushed.

“What are you?”

“Eesh, kids these days, straight to the point… I’m a fox.” Stiles started adding in chunks to his cookies to make then chocolate chips, then pushed the bowl aside.  He looked at the giant bowls of peanut butter cookies then chocolate chip cookies before nodding and moving on to make churro dough.

“And?”

“And?” Stiles drew out the word looking over his shoulder at the suspicious teen while mixing the dough on the stove top.

“You're not just a fox.” Thomas said, Stiles hummed an affirmative in response.

“I guess I have magic.”

“Weres don't have magic, that's impossible, only humans do.”

“Surprise?” Stiles warily replied. He took off his churro dough and now placed it into a pot, setting the heat on low as he stirred.

“Are you making churros?” Thomas asked recognizing what he was doing then a sly smirk grew on his face. “That’s awfully.. Dare I say, racist gringo. Churros for the mexican?” He sneered. Stiles sputtered looking over his shoulder with wide eyes at Thomas.

“I didn’t! I swear, I didn’t‒ It’s just Toni‒ And she just‒ Jesus christ! No!” Stiles stammered just trying to collect his thoughts after that. “My friend, Ms. Toni? She said her family did this a lot in Mexico, especially on Christmas.Like a tradition or something? I know it’s not Christmas, it’s barely spring, but she said it always made her feel like home away from home. And when she made it for me it felt like home with her. I just thought… I could do the same for you?” Stiles sighed turning around, his shoulders starting going more slack as he turned off the heat now that the dough was done, to walk over and put it in a mixer.

He was pushed into the counter a bit but was now being squeezed lean arms, Stiles looked over his shoulder to see a head of wavy brown hair.

“Thank you.” Thomas said it so softly Stiles almost missed the confession.

“It’s okay… I should have asked.” Stiles replied in the same soft tone as he started scooping the dough into a pipe bag now that it was more smooth. “Do you want me to stop the other ones too..?”

“You were planning to make other ones?”

“Uh just some hot chocolate, the churros, but later manganade? With some chamoy of course. Toni always talked about these, sometimes even made them for me… They kinda became my favorite latin treats.” Stiles rambled on hoping to convey it was still and accident.

“That’s… A weird combo of stuff you know? But it sounds really good, but I’ll get to drill you for this forever if your skills suck.” Thomas laughed as he sat down. Stiles gaped at the teen offended.

“Dude! I can cook, what says I can’t!” Stiles waved his hands while he talked bumping his elbow into the counter and hissed in pain. Thomas only had a lopsided grin but lifted up a brow as if he was saying “Are you serious right now?” at Stiles.

“I’ll make you eat your words, Tommy, I swear it. You shall rue the day you told Stiles Stilinski he can’t cook.  _ Rue. _ ” Stiles said making Thomas laugh, only fueling his drive more. Talia and Peter stood off to the side and listened to the duo bicker at one another for hours, but they didn’t want to have it any other way. It was peaceful for two hours until three people burst though Talia’s door.

“Mom!”

“Ma!”

Talia and Peter only sighed, knowing who those voices belonged to.

“Did they not listen all the times I taught them manners, was it all for nothing?” Talia sighed looking at her brother.

“Seems so.” Peter replied in the same exasperated tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Nieto: My grandson  
> Mijito: Kiddo  
> "hola Thomas mi nombre es Stiles. Estas bien?”: Hello Thomas are you okay?  
> “Que quieres?”:What do you want  
> “Bueno, quiero conocerte mas, si me deje por supuesto!” : Well, want you know you more, if you let me of course  
>  “Y que parar de lastimando tus brazos.”: And for you to stop hurting your arms  
> “Por que? Por que te importa? Solo eres un bicho raro.” :Why?Why do you care, you're only a weird freack/bug  
> “Puede ser verdad pero, yo soy el unico que puede comprender como se siente cuando toda tu familia esta muerto pero tu. Como se siente cuando deseas pasar más tiempo con ellos en lugar de luchar con ellos todo el tiempo, como se siente cuando estas solo.” :That may be true but I am the only one who can understand how it feels when you're family is dead but you. How it feels when you wish to have more time with them, instead of fighting with them all the time, how it feels to be alone.   
> “Que hicistes?”:What did you do?  
> “Esto es lo que me hace un bicho raro.”:This is what makes me a freak  
> “No eres un freak…”:You're not a freak  
> “Lo siento..”:I'm sorry  
> “Estas bien Thomas?”:Are you okay, Thomas?  
>  “Puedo ver?”: Can I see?  
> “Sana sana colita de rana. Dame un besito para hoy y mañana.” (This is a weird expression but) Healthy healthy frog tail, give me a kiss for today and tomorrow.  
> “Thomas, Alpha Hale y su familia quieren se tu pack. Se los dejan, podemos ser amigos… Y familia? Yo se que no es lo mismo como su propio‒”: Thomas, Alpha Hale and her family want to be your pack. If you let them, we could be friends and family? I know it's not the same as your own-  
> “Quiero quedarme si me dejas.”: I want to stay, if you let me  
> “Es aparte de este pack?”: Are you apart of this pack?  
> “Si, carino. Estoy en el Hale pack." Yeah dear. I'm in the Hale pack.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles heard two people burst through the front door and one click clack of heels casually behind as he was pulling cookies out of the oven. He looked at Thomas and nudged his head towards the other cookies in the oven, watching the boy nod he walked out of the kitchen. He stood staring openly at Derek and Laura looking around as if there was  a fire until they turned to look at Stiles.

Stiles was in a frilly pink apron that belonged to Talia, holding hot cookies with oven mets, overall looking completely fine.

“Hey guys.” Stiles simply said. 

“Hello Stiles,” Lydia looked down at the apron and lifted a brow towards him making his cheeks flush and he shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Derek huffed almost getting in Stiles’s bubble to look him over until he stared at the apron too long making Stiles self conscious for a bit.

“..Are those cookies?” Laura completely forgot that Derek made it seem like Stiles was being chopped up by their uncle and grabbed a hot peanut butter cookie flinging it between her hands until it cooled down enough to bite into. As she bit into the cookie she saw Thomas, a stranger to her, in her childhood home. Her eyes narrowed at the stranger eyes now glowing bright red.

“Hello Nephew.” Peter sighed standing up, helping his sister stand, though she didn’t need the help, she still took his hand. The Hale siblings instantly tensed up feeling a familiar grim glare they would get as kids. 

“No greeting for you mother?” Talia said while her eyes were lit crimson towards her eldest children. The siblings locked eyes with each other before slowly turning around and looking at their mother. “Derek Nathaniel Lee Hale.”

“Oh no, full names.” Laura interrupted her mom instantly regretting it when her mom sharply glanced at her.

“I taught you better. Not only have you been hiding my sweet dear over here. For three months! Not even a proper call, or visit since you collapsed at the family dinner. I worry about you, you both are my children, my babies.” Derek’s shoulders slumped in the reality of his mother’s words then Talia turned to Laura. “Laura Marie Hale, you couldn’t have gotten your brother back home? Not only that, you run to food before your mother? Where’s your manners? Not even saying hello to your uncle that had more nerve to let me meet the person changing my children’s lives for the last three months!” Talia’s voice stayed unsettling calm and even but her as she scolded them it seemed to worm through their fighting will as if she was yelling at them.

Being reminded of Peter’s actions Derek walked up to him, staring at him with his chest lifted in challenge. 

“This would’ve never happened if you didn’t scare Stiles enough to text me a warning about being led to the house, then turn off his phone! Mom, I swear I didn’t mean to but he‒”

“Derek.” 

Derek sharply turned at Stiles, eyes still flared since he walked in guns blazing. Stiles was now in his space staring at him with cold eyes that made him go stalk still. Stiles’ was radiating a wave of frustration and anger that made him lose all fight he had.

“Shift back.” Derek, even Laura’s eyes shifted back to their normal green and brown. “I get I caused a panic but don’t jump at Peter. He brought me to Aunt tally, someone I haven’t seen in years, before my mom… And you both are being disrespectful. Also, three months?! I know you are busy Derek, but that’s just mean. I would love just three minutes with mine... “ Stiles sighed before looking at Derek and Laura sternly and lifted his brows waiting for them to speak.

Derek turned around to hug his mother tightly, he had been avoiding her since the family dinner, only sending little texts and small calls every month. But since he was with Stiles he had completely forgotten to call or text her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have any excuse good enough, I just forgot. I’m sorry Mom.” Derek looked down at his mother giving a small and she cupped his cheeks, leaning his head down to kiss his forehead. He turned to Peter who was only staring back at him, they nodded at each other before Peter patted Derek’s shoulder in acceptance of the silent apology.

“I didn’t mean it Ma, I swear!” As soon as Derek had moved Laura buried herself in her mother’s arms. Stiles nodded at Derek and Peter walking back into the kitchen where Thomas was making himself as small as possible. His lips pursed when Laura, Lydia and Talia walked in a moment later.

“Say sorry to Thomas. You scared him with your pissing contest.” Stiles stated.

“But he scared me!” Laura argued back looking at the stranger in the kitchen before Stiles put down the tray of cookies a bit too roughly, spooking everyone in the room. Laura looked at Stiles then stranger and realized he was just a boy, a teen, trying to seem small surrounded by strangers and she sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I just thought a stranger broke into the house and and… Sorry.” Laura rubbed at the back of her neck trying to smile at the boy now looking up at her. Then Lydia finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry Alpha and Council Alpha Hale. I didn’t think they would do that, I’m Lydia Martin ma’am.” She lifted her hand palm up, Talia covered her palm in her own in acceptance of the respect before sitting next to Thomas.

“I am sorry Thomas for my eldest children. I thought they would have more manners than that, but I was clearly wrong. Derek and Laura meet Thomas Valentine, our newest pack member as of today.” Talia sighed rubbing Thomas’ back in soothing circles, while Stiles gave a hard side eye that rivaled their mother’s, but they could also see he was disappointed in them. Only leading to the siblings to feel worse about bursting into the house without knowing the full story first.

“Sorry.” Hale siblings said to the teen and Thomas nodded slowly looking at Stiles to give a nod it was okay. Stiles sighed anger and frustration leaving him and trying to clear with  calming thoughts and waves. He watched as Thomas slowly relaxed but he shook his head as he looked around to see the cookies were on cooling ranks, thanks to Thomas.

“I’m sorry for that Thomas. I probably scared you too.”

“Son los idiotas que me contabas?” Stiles head tilted at the sudden language change but he nodded nonetheless. Stiles grabbed plates and cups out of the cupboards and stacked a couple cookies, then grabbing milk to pour Peter and Talia some. They smiled at him softly as he put the milk back.

“Can I get one..?” Laura softly asked looking at teen in envy before trying to give Stiles puppy eyes. He could only stare, she wasn’t as bad as Scott, so her look didn’t affect him at all. “Please?” Laura finally added, Stiles sighed before stacking a couple cookies on a plate and placing them in front of a empty chair. He looked around and he realized the treats he had made for Thomas were completely cooled now.

Grabbing a few, he tossed a couple churros into sugar and cinnamon then placed them onto a plate before getting a mug of steaming hot chocolate, that was very thick due Stiles loving to add more chocolate than necessary, placing them in front of Thomas. Thomas looked at the treats with a serious eye before grabbing a churro and mug, biting a bit and chasing it down with hot cocoa, Thomas smiled at the mug.

“Just like home…” Thomas looked up at Stiles with a smile of pure awe and appreciation, but Stiles could see how glassy the teen’s eyes were and he ruffled his hair.

“Told you so! Never doubt my skills dude!  In a couple hours you can eat the mangonada later, hopefully the chamoy will taste close enough.” Thomas nodded towards Stiles before going back into his food. Derek and Lydia finally sat down as well, Lydia with her own plate of cookies and milk but Derek sat in front of an empty spot.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a brow at Derek.

“I win.” Peter grinned at Talia and she sighed while dipping her cookie into her glass.

“Can you blame me? These two hurricanes suddenly being tamed? Sounded like a mother’s true dream… Only to find out it was my best friend’s baby boy.” Talia bit into the cookie and her eyes widened briefly before finishing the cookie she was holding. Stiles watched her nervously waiting for her thoughts on his cooking. If anyone would know exactly how his mom’s food tasted she would have to know.

“I see you inherited her magic touch too and not just her eyes. It’s delicious baby.” Talia smiled at Stiles and he could only stand straighter in pride and beamed at her.

“I’m sorry.” Derek simply, Stiles looked back at Derek, who now seemed deflated from his normal confidence. He could almost see dog ears and tail curling in making Stiles break, even though he didn’t know why. Placing a plate of cookies and milk in front of Derek he watched his head shoot up to look at him to give the most sweet smile. Stiles couldn’t help smile back before he noticed they were getting long stares and he sat next to Lydia looking a bit sheepish.

“Baby, I know the anniversary is coming up. Would you want me to come with you to drop off flowers?” Talia turned to him, all happy mood replaced with a sad and serious one. Stiles throat closed up a bit but he nodded. “Oh yes! Now that you are here, I have things I can give you.” Talia said getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen. Stiles looked over to Peter and he simply shrugged one shoulder in response. After a few moments of small chatting around the table Talia came with a black metal box.

“I took some things, some things were sent to me but I think you’re it’s rightful owner now dear.” Talia kissed his forehead and stood near as he took the box and opened it. When he smelled instantly made tears stream down his face. “I thought when you got older, you would love these. I even had a witch do a small spell to keep the scents in.”

Stiles looked through the box, soon pulling out a baby blue quilt with small flowers knitted into the edges, that smelled just like his mother. Daisies and apples. Then he saw something glimmer and shine in the box. He pulled it out to find his dad’s deputy badge before he was promoted, the cologne he always whined that made him sneeze. Placing the items aside he saw an album and a dvd, he looked up at Talia hopeful and the motherly alpha nodded. 

What Stiles didn’t plan was for everyone to follow into a movie room with him, even Thomas. The pack settled down into bean bags, chairs and couches but they were all in reaching distance of Stiles, as Peter put in the dvd into a laptop that powered up a projector and soon a face popped up on the screen. His dad. He was holding the camera at a strange angle with deep concentration on his face, brows furrowed.

“Honey is this on?” Noah asked moving the camera in different angles, soon giggles were heard from across behind the camera.

“Dad! Why are you recording?” A high pitched voice called out,  then the camera turned to toddler with short brown hair and giant doll-like brown eyes covered in tons of moles, smiling up at the camera, Stiles at the age of five.  Not far behind a woman with long brown waves, covered in the same freckles and the same golden eyes, smile at the camera. His mom, alive and well. He couldn’t help how his eyes were soon clouded with tears, he blinked them away quickly not wanting to miss a single moment.

“To record memories, son. And I might have some blackmail for you when you get older.” Noah chuckled.

“Honestly you and that camera, maybe it’s time to catch up to the times.” Claudia teased brushing her hair behind her ears. Noah made a small huff behind the camera but then turned the screen back to him.

“Son you want to show mommy what you sang today?” Noah asked as a small Stiles bounced up and down in excitement. 

“Matka! I can sing to the aliens now, just like you!” Stiles proudly said, grabbing his mother’s hand. Noah gruffly laughed at the look Claudia had staring at their boy in awe.

“Aliens… When are you going to tell him it was from a movie, Claud?”

“Shush, it’s a magical song, isn’t that right baby.” Claudia smiled at her baby boy before the family moved over to the couch. Noah kept standing to film but Claudia and Stiles sat on the couch fingers interlocked. They sat criss cross now facing each other finger’s still locked together with smiles on their faces.

“Yep! Please Matka, will you sing it with me?” Stiles started to give pleading puppy eyes towards his mother who pretended to think about her choice before nodding. She softly said words that made her arms slowly glow in a light blue light. Vine like designs crawled up her arm as her eyes flared violet with beta’s flames. 

Stiles tried to swallow around the frog in his throat watching his mom, he had so many things that she did, he couldn’t help feeling happier about his eyes. They were her’s not like a freak as some kids called him at school, her gift to him.

Claudia’s long brown hair faded into pure white, small fox ears replacing her human ones and a fluffy white tail sprouting behind her. Then upbeat music started to play, now being older Stiles knew where this song was from. A wet chuckle left his lips and he smiled at how naive he was back then.

“Fifth element.. The alien lady. Of course, mom,” Stiles whispered under his breath looking at the smile his mother had. She looked at Stiles like he was the best prize in the world, her love and joy. Claudia started singing the first part by herself bringing up her free hand to ruffle Stiles hair. Not long after the solo Stiles joined in, surprising his mother. Stiles little head of hair now matched his mother’s.

Claudia’s smile turned blinding looking at Stiles sing with her but her eyes widened then, looking as if she was going to cry looking down at Stiles’ small arms. His arms glowed in the same henna it did now that it was older, but their different patterns spread down their hands turning Claudia’s hand glowing blue and Stiles’ gold.

When Stiles harmonized with his mother, hitting notes he shouldn’t have been able to at that age, their voices melted together almost becoming one and ringing through Stiles’ ears. Claudia and Stiles on the screen started to project their, he heard his dad softly sniffle behind the camera. 

Stiles felt a crack he didn't know he had mend together, he found himself soon as close as he could to the screen, tears pouring down his face but he had a blinding smile. And he also began to sing at the screen, singing in tune with his mother now. Before he noticed his hair turned white fully beta shifted but his arms glowing brighter than ever.

And he sang. He sang in memory of his parents. He sang as if he was calling to his old pack, he sang with his soul.

When the two on the screen stopped singing, his mother and father smushed a giggling and confused Stiles into their arms. His parents were crying he guessed and the camera turned to show his family with tears in their eyes or crying already.

“Why are you guys crying, are you guys aliens too?... Did I not sing it right?” Stiles innocently asked trying to wipe his parent’s tears with his shirt.

“Oh baby no, no, no! You sang it beautifully we are just so proud of you. We didn’t think you would get my gift.” Claudia and Noah both kissed one temple on Stiles’ head smiling down at him. 

“I’m just like you?” Stiles smiled up at her and Claudia only nodded holding her baby close.

“We love you so much Stiles, with all our heart.” Claudia and Noah said to the smaller fox.

“I love you too Matka and Ojciec! All my heart, to infinity and beyond!” Stiles beamed up at the two.

“To infinity and beyond.” Claudia giggled and looked into the camera with tears in her eyes and so did Noah right as the video ended. Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh at his antics even back then.

“...To infinity and beyond…” Smiled at his parent’s smiling faces at the camera and felt his shift recede then he heard small sniffled behind him. He looked over his shoulder at everyone with tears in their eyes, but then they all walked over to him and just held him. His new family held him in support and in promise for the new. Stiles didn’t feel alone for once, he felt at home. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To infinity and beyond_  
>  Leave a comment if you want, I always read 'em, see you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of week flew by Stiles quicker than he thought, now that his days were filled with his new Thomas and his new family The Hale pack. He was currently working his shift at the diner on his birthday, soon going to leave for the night. Recently he had missed a lot of work but his boss didn’t mind.

“Joe, I’m so sorry.”

“Kid it’s okay! You haven’t missed a day in years, now isn’t going to bother me you know.” Joe laughed loudly smacking his stomach, after all these years Joe was still the jolly old chef he knew.

“Is it too much to ask for a leave? I know I have been gone and I shouldn’t but my mom’s anniversary and–”

“Say no more kid, you’re getting two weeks off paid.”  Joe thundered his hand down onto Stiles’ shoulders, patting him.

“...You’re serious? Really?!” Joe nodded at him and gave a sly grin and nodded towards the door. Stiles could only smile and nodded back at him and waved as he left. Today he decided to walk home, as of recent he felt more energized since he left Talia’s last week. After twenty minutes he was home and Stiles pulled out his father’s favorite brand of whiskey and a glass. He left it on the table as he watched movies on his tv until eleven fifty nine.

Stiles poured himself a glass while looking at his phone for the clock and as soon the clock turned midnight he downed the drink in one long gulp.

“Happy birthday to me.. I miss you guys.” Stiles said aloud and a knock was heard his door. He swung open the door a bit rougher than he should have but Theo was on the other side. Theo thrusted a bag to his chest and swerved around him into his apartment. Closing the door behind Theo he rolled his eyes but looked in the bag and immediately saw a birthday card.

“How? What?” Stiles quickly sat down on the couch to pour out the items, a couple packs of reese’s cups and twizzlers strawberry and cherry fell out the bag. He opened the card and all the inside had said was thanks. He couldn’t help but to laugh at the straightforwardness.

“McCall was never quiet when it was your birthday.” Theo replied and Stiles guessed that was true. In middle school Scott would sing, or more like scream, happy birthday at lunch for him. He smiled at the reese’s and offered Theo one while nodding his head towards the couch, trying to get him to sit. Theo took the candy and took one for himself, they opened their candy packages and Theo looked at the opened bottle of whiskey.

“Ah right, I’m now twenty-one.” Stiles said as he grabbed the bottle and poured into the glass and slid it over to Theo. Theo took the glass threw it down making Stiles speechless before he burst out laughing. Stiles grabbed the bottle and took a swig straight from it before passing it over to Theo who took one too.

“Want to play some xbox?” Stiles asked and Theo nodded and Stiles turned off the movie, he had almost finished it but he didn’t mind. But he was happy to have some company to laugh with even if the other is more silent. Before Stiles and Theo fell asleep leaning on each other.

It was a little after dawn when Stiles was being wracked in trembles, soft whimpers leaving him. Suddenly he felt a familiar crack of a bone and his eyes snapped open trying to see what was attacking him. Theo woke up as well and looked at Stiles and his eyes widened. Stiles tried to pat down his body to see where was the injury and realized his was shifted, tail frizzled next to him.

“Fuck.” Stiles slurred fangs that felt like they were ripping through his gums. Then more of his bones snapped at once making Stiles howl in pain. Theo’s mind now came online and tried to look Stiles’ over not seeming to find anything hurting him. He growled, beta shifting as well in frustration over Stiles in pain. But the pain got worse. More of his bones snapped and Stiles couldn’t help the tears running down his face.

More of his bones snapped and moved as if they were rearranging, more howls in excruciating pain left Stiles lips and one snap in spine made him lose consciousness. He didn’t know how long later but he woke up again lower on the ground with feet in of him. Theo was looking down at him completely lost.

Stiles had fully shifted into a snow white arctic fox standing at nearly two or three feet high. Dread, fear, afraid, instantly washed through Stiles, making Theo whine in confusement. He turned and instantly ran towards the exits in his apartment before slamming into the door, like an animal trapped in a cage. After the third time of slamming his body into the metal door in attempt to escape the door flew open and he ran down the apartment stairs, flying and dodging from people in the stairwell. Thankfully someone was just barely walking through the door and Stiles sprinted through their legs. And he ran. He pushed and pushed himself to run until he turned onto a familiar driveway, he ducked under one of the cars going in and hid under the scent that smelled like home.

He huddled up under the car in hopes to find safety from the people around him.

***

Derek woke in a start a bit after dawn, sweat matting his hair down, a nightmare. He occasionally got them and every one had been about how he was failure towards his mate and how he watched her die in his arms along with his pup. Sighing he got up and grabbed his phone off his charger, there was a constant pang in the middle of his chest he didn’t seem to get. Reaching up he rubbed it, but a little voice in the back of his mind kept pestering him. 

So he texted everyone to see if they were fine, there had been questions about the sudden mood change but all replied back with fine, okay or how they were currently busy with something. But Stiles. He waited twenty minutes then it turned to forty and he called Lydia. As soon as she picked up the call Derek bombarded her in questions.

“Do you know if Stiles is okay he hasn’t texted me back. Do you think someone hurt him at work again?” Derek fearing the worst already was at his door with keys in his hand, prepared to go to Stiles in just sweatpants.

“It’s the anniversary of his mother’s death today. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is just sleeping in though. When did you text him?”

“It’s going on an hour now and he hasn’t replied.” Derek exaggerated already out of his penthouse and riding the elevator down, barefoot and shirtless. He was watching the eyes of women and men in the elevator but he had more pressing matters to get to.

“That sounds weird, he would always at least reply.” Lydia slowly said on the phone making the voice in Derek’s mind get louder. As soon as he was on the garage floor he jogged over to his car but was crashed into deep and dark feelings of dread, he looked around to see the cause of it as he  now walked slower to his car. He saw a couple oddly looking down at his car and then he was hit with Stiles’ scent, Stiles was the one who was scared.

“I think there’s some kind of white cat under there…” A man said crouching down to try and reach for it.

“Maybe it’s lost?” Another man said

“No collar… Maybe we can sell it?” The first replied and the smell of fear got worse and Derek growled loud enough to spook both men away from his car. 

“Shit sorry, didn’t know it was your cat! We don’t want any trouble!” One man said and the other nodded before they quickly left Derek’s Camaro alone. Lowering himself on the ground he looked under until his eyes instantly landed on a curled, trembling white ball of fur.

“...Stiles?” Derek asked and small white ears perked up before a head did as well and Derek was staring at the same violet with beta’s flames Stiles had. Before he could stop it Derek now had a chest full off white and scared fluffy in his arms.

“DEREK!” Lydia screeched on the other side of the phone. He didn’t realize he was still on the call.

“I have Stiles… And he’s a fox.” 

“What?!” Lydia screeched and he watched Stiles’ ears flatten, to be honest he had to pull the phone away from his ear when she yelled.

“Come to my place in an hour, bring Laura and Peter.” And Derek hung up. He pocketed his phone and brung up a slow hand to put Stiles as if he would run away. The small fox’s body vibrated softly back, in almost a purr and Derek only grinned but he got off the floor to head back to his apartment. Stiles went more pilant in his arms as the soft caressing continued, by the time Derek had sat on his couch Stiles was asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o hey, it's me, was-crackin. I pumped out a lil somethin' stoned of my cohones, so if you see a mistake just hmu.


	18. Chapter 18

When Lydia and Laura showed up at his front door it was almost two hours later, he couldn’t help the growl opening the door.

“What too‒” Derek stopped looking at how the other two were dressed. Lydia was in strawberry patterned shorts with a baggy shirt and messy bun. Laura on the other hand was in a Wonder Woman onesie then a bag of clothing was thrusted against his chest.

“Change.” Lydia hissed out and narrowed her eyes in a challenge, he took the bag and looked into it as the ladies walked past him in.

“Where’s Peter… What’s this? I’m not wearing this.” Derek pulled out a Superman onesie with a cape included.

“You’re going to wear it. Because this is for Stiles; Peter couldn’t come and he said he would be busy for the next few days.” Lydia replied as Laura was awestruck at the pure white fluff on the couch. She walked over to the fox and kneeled right in front of him, bringing up her hand she slowly ran her fingers in the soft coat.

“Oh my god… He’s so cute!” Laura called out to Lydia eyes sparkling in awe, but a bit too loud that Stiles’ eyes blinked open. Lydia saw he was waking up and started to push Derek towards his bathroom quickly. 

“We’ll be back in a second.”

“Lydia I am not wearing this.” 

“This is for Stiles you ass, change and shave that facial hair.” Lydia hissed out placing her hands on her hips, then started to tap her foot against the floor. Derek sighed walking into the bathroom, now taking the chance to quickly shower and shave his facial hair. He grimaced looking at the smooth jawline and put on the onesie a bit unnerved that it was his size, sighing again he opened the door and Lydia tsked at him.

“What now?”

“It’s not right.” Lydia pushed into the bathroom and looked through his hair products and began to style his hair. By the end he had the signature Superman hair do and she nodded to herself before simply walking back to Stiles and Laura.

***

The fox looked up at a woman dressed as a superhero. He sniffed the air he knew these smells, pack, Laura. Laura! He jumped onto his paws and began wiggling the small black nose against Laura’s neck, making her laugh and hug him close.  _ Pack, pack, pack! _ The fox thought. 

His head tilted looking around, not home, but he knew this place. Sniffing the air as two more people walked in his eyes shot to them and smelled home. He jumped off Laura and ran up to the man in red and blue’s open arms. He quickly snuffed his nose against the man’s neck,  _ Derek, Derek, Derek! _

“Hey Stiles.” The fox leaned back and simply tilted his head, ears wiggling in different positions making Laura coo in aw’s. Though the other lady in pink looked at him curiously. He turned to fully look at her.

“Mieczysław?” His ear perked up in attention and wince was shared amongst the people in the room. “Seems like you both are going to have quickly know how to pronounce his name.” Lady in pink said, he leaned towards her nose wiggling again, she seemed to get what he was doing and lifted the back of her hand to his nose. Lydia! His tongue lolled out his mouth in a foxy smile and settled back into red… Derek’s chest. Big hands ran through his fur around his neck he couldn’t help the purr that vibrated his chest.

“He can purr? Foxes purr!? I’m gonna die… From cute.. Too  much…” Laura dramatically flopped down on the couch, Derek and Lydia sitting on either side of her. He stretched out on Derek and Laura’s lap looking up at them with bright violet and beta eyes demanding attention. The siblings couldn’t hold out for long and he was soon being rubbed, scratched and pet in so many different places. In complete bliss and he closed his eyes just feeling his pack around him, tail swishing behind him happily, not noticing Lydia had her phone out and was recording him secretly. Broad hands scratched under his chin he couldn’t help nipping at the fingers, it felt funny there! Twisting his body he encased the arm with his limbs and began gnawing at the hand.

“Sti‒Miec..Miechez..” Derek stammered and he couldn’t help to bite the finger for butchering his name. Then he got a flick to the nose and he stopped to openly stare at Derek. “No biting.” He narrowed his eyes before rolling onto his belly and padding over to lay over Lydia and Laura’s lap. He looked back at Derek before huffing and turning away, the ladies started to pet him, though it wasn’t the same as Derek’s it was still good.

“Oooo! Told you I was his favorite! Aww Derek don’t pout, maybe you just don’t have a ladies touch.” Laura said making Derek huff and cross his arms over his chest. He felt the same broad hand try and touch his tail and he quickly tucked it against his body. There was a pause before Laura cackled loudly. 

He huffed at how her laughter echoed and he decided to imitate the same cackle making the room silent against before everyone but Laura was laughing. His tail thumped against her lap and he looked back at her with a foxy grin before sitting up and rubbing his cheek against hers in apology. He saw Derek laughing almost until tears and Lydia snickering trying to compuse herself. He loved the sound of his pack being happy and content flowed through him. 

“...Not fair. You can’t be all cute when I’m trying to be mad at you.” Laura’s arms hugged around him and he placed his head down over her shoulder.

“That was the most accurate version of your laugh I have ever heard,” Derek gasped out before looking over to Laura, he guessed she was still making a face and Derek laughed and continued to until he snorted loudly. Then Laura was laughing now. 

“Oh my god, thank you Sti! That was the best pay back, though you didn’t snort like dork anymore Der-Bear?” Laura laughed while petting his fur.

“...Shut up.” Derek grumbled. He felt bad a little for putting  Derek on the spot and he thumped his tail on the man’s lap and looked over at him. He saw the man’s eyes widen before stroking his tail with a smile on his face.

There was a knock at the door that made his fur stand and peer over his shoulder at the door until Lydia got up to get it. Paying the man she walked back hands full of cartons of food. She laid them out on the table and the fox couldn’t help hop off Laura to sniff the contents. He got another flick that made him sneeze and he looked up at Lydia glaring at him and he sat down on his haunches.

“Give me a second alright. Jeez, I see some things just don’t change.”  She grabbed a container and unfolded it making it into a plate, opening others she scooped up other food and placed it on the plate before putting it down in front of him.

“Are you sure we should be giving him that…” Laura looked down at him curiously ne sniffed the food before chomping it down in gulps. The pack looked grossed out while watching him but it was really good, fake, but good. He licked the plate clean then his chops before looking at the others.

“Some things don’t change even in his fox form. He still eats really gross.” Laura laughed and patted his head, he enjoyed it for a while before hopping onto Derek’s lap and lying stretched out. The others started to eat and they turned on a movie, his attention looked over the big screen and ears perked up. They watched the movie with Derek occasionally giving him pieces of his food, the fox thinks he’s his favorite. Before long he fell asleep on Derek’s lap completely full.

***

Derek looked down to the white furry chest rise and fall in even breaths. He kept running his hands through the soft fur.

“Not fair…” Laura whispered watching them both with a little pout.

“Maybe I’m actually his favorite.” Derek teased giving her a sly grin. Laura glared at him before her eyes widened and he knew that look. That was she got a bad idea look and Laura grabbed her phone dialing someone.

“Ma! Has Stiles ever just turned into a fox?” Laura asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

“Hello to you too.”

“Sorry Ma… Hi! But Stiles is at Derek’s place as a full fox!” Laura whispered into the phone glancing at the sleeping fox.

“It has happened before, right when his mom was shot in the preserve.” 

“Stiles’ mom… She was shot..?” That caught everyone’s attention, Laura looked over to Lydia who looked at her just as lost before everyone looked down at sleeping Stiles.

“Yeah… We think that’s what made her sick in the end. We think an extremist found them in the forest and shot them for their fur. But Claud refused to tell Stiles or his father what happened. After a while she just got sicker and sicker and the doctor’s couldn’t find anything in her system.” Talia replied sadly. “We decided to just say his mom got ill and passed away instead of someone trying to kill them. Is he really a fox?”

“Yeah.. He’s sleeping.” Laura said looking down at the fox sadly, Stiles seemed to feel their energy and whined in his sleep, the group reigned their feelings in since he seemed to be sensitive to it.

“We honestly don’t know. But he only changed back when everyone was around him.” Talia sighed on the phone.

“Guess we’re going to Ma’s?” Laura said before quickly asking. “Hey Ma can we just go now…? If that’s okay with you.”

“You’re my babies, you’re free to come and go as you like. I’ll have rooms ready for you when you get here.”

“Thanks Ma love ya!” And Laura hung up as the other two nodded to each other. Picking up their things and extra food they had, they left off to see Talia Hale.


	19. Chapter 19

He sighed, he looked at his phone saying the group was moving over to Talia’s. He walked up the stairs to the rundown loft and broke into the apartment. It wouldn’t matter anyways since he was going to change things. But what he didn’t expect to be pushed up by a snarling Theo.

“My my my. A guard dog.”

“What are you doing here.” Theo snarled but he was wasn’t bothered by the show, as a second you couldn’t be bothered by this. He simply pushed the beta off of him and pinned him onto the floor in the matter of seconds.

“I have business to do. Manners of children these days. Why are you here?” Peter asked lifting up a brow to the thrashing shifted beta. But he didn’t reply and he sighed, rolling his eyes and got off the teen. Theo quickly shot up and then more people came into the loft and started to grab things.

“Throw that out, won’t be needing it, kitchen can just go entirely, sell it all. There’s going to be a brown police box here, keep it. If I catch that any one of you throws it out, you will regret it. Anything else ask me.” Peter quickly relayed out orders and Theo lunged at him again that he just stepped to the side to dodge from.

“What are you doing, that’s Stiles’ stuff!” Theo growled from the floor before jumping up again. Peter kept dodging out the way and saw the potential the boy could have. Looking over to the movers he barked out more orders.

“Go into his apartment and sell his things too. Two doors down.” Theo’s eyes widened before jumping at Peter when he was off guard. The both crashed to the floor catching the eyes of the mover’s but also making them move faster.

“What are you talking about! Don’t touch my shit!” Theo growled out as soon as he saw the mover’s going to his room, the people paused but saw Peter’s look and burst in through the door anyways. Peter grew quickly tired of this game, his clothes cost too much money to be lying in dirt and in a swift chop to Theo’s temple the boy slumped down against him.

“So protective.” Peter got up, throwing the unconscious body over his shoulder. “I want this all gone ASAP.” Peter called out and the men nodded and pushed in overdrive. Deciding to not deal with the boy he took him down stairs and tossed the body into the trunk of his car. Tying Theo’s hands and feet together; people on the street were gasping at his actions and he simply nodded at his work before closing the trunk.

“Nothing like a little fun.” Peter grinned wondering how he would react when he woke up and walked back up the loft to order the people around.  

Many hours later Peter now stood in a four room apartment, but it could have easily been a house. Now Stiles’ apartment had proper rooms, a fully decked kitchen and living room, even a library for the boy. He sighed at Theo thrashing on his shoulders for the last time and dropped him onto the floor. He even went as far to get the boy’s jeep completely fixed.

“You know when I tie up people, they usually squirming for different reasons.”  Peter smirked at Theo’s scared expression and renewed attempts to get out of the restraints, after a moment Peter set him free. And Theo immediately hopped onto his feet and growled.

“Oh shut up will you. I don’t have all day for your little alpha complex bullshit,  _ beta _ .” Peter growled out patience finally wearing thin. He gave a spare key to Theo, putting one on his own keychain.

“What’s this.” Theo gritted out finally shifting back.

“A key to your new place with Stiles. Consider yourself roommates.” Peter shot a forced smile at the boy’s openly shocked expression and turned to leave.

“Wait! What the fuck am I supposed to do here?! How, what, how am I going to pay rent?!”

“Oh shut up! God.” Peter sighed and ran his hands down his face before facing the boy again. “It’s paid. Forever. Done deal no returns. Now I have to see that Stiles is fine.” And that seemed to catch Theo’s attention more than anything since he grabbed onto Peter’s coat. Peter slowly looked down at the hand before prying his eyes up at the beta.

“You clearly have balls don’t you. Be a shame to lose them.” Peter growled out eyes flaring bright blue. Theo seemed to know what the eyes meant and jumped back.

“I just want to know where he is. He ran out looking like a white cat earlier and I haven’t heard from him since.” Peter’s eyes slightly widened, now he really had to go and turned away from the beta. He saw the box filled with Stiles’ parent’s items and snatched it up, leaving quickly.

“Wait!”

“Shut up for once and follow. You really test my patience, this is why I never had kids…” Peter groaned aloud and once they left the apartment he locked the doors and quickly hopped into his car. Theo seemed to be having the same reaction of awe like Stiles did, even when he pulled out the garage in the matter of seconds going fifty miles per hour down the roads.

“Fuck! What the fuck?! Are you insane!”

“Like you have no idea.” Peter replied and sped quicker to the preserve, once he got there he saw a familiar red Toyota and black Camaro. Tires screeching to a halt Peter parked the car and gracefully stepped out as Theo stumbled out. They walked up to the Hale mansion and Talia Hale opened the door smiling at Peter but lifting a brow towards Theo.

“Consider him potential pack member, enforcer and clearly a loyal guard dog.”

“Whatever. Where’s Stiles?” Theo growled out and Peter looked at Talia with a look that said ‘I dealt with this all day.’ in annoyance. But Talia wouldn’t have anyone walk into her home and show such disrespect. And Peter knew that very well and soon a knowing grin grew on his face.

“Young man. I suggest you introduce yourself very quickly for you’re on my property and speaking to one of the family founder’s of beacon hills. I am Talia Hale, Alpha Council and protector of Beacon Hills’ Nemeton. So I suggest you find some respect before respect hits you across this yard.” Talia’s soft demeanor faded by the end of her introduction and her eyes now shifted, power vibrating through her skin, strong enough Peter exposed his neck a bit to show submission and kissed her temple as he walked in.

“I’m sorry Madam Hale, Alpha Hale. I am Theo Raeken… Neighbor to Stiles Stilinski.” Theo immediately stammered out an introduction that made Peter laugh. He loved when Talia quickly put people in their place and followed the scent of his newest pack members to the back yard,placing the box of items on the couch. His laughter could be heard at the front of the house from the sight he saw, his phone now full of photo evidence, even some videos of blackmail of his nephew. He looked at Stiles running about and nipping at Laura and Derek’s ankles as they tried to catch him. What were they even wearing? Peter turned into a room and quickly undressed to shift fully. 

Minutes later Peter bounded through the backyard door at a unsuspecting white fox and the tumbled through the grass. Stiles paused before a chirping at him and they began play fighting through the backyard and chasing each other.

They lost how much time they were playing since now they had an audience and Peter fully shifted back, now nude in the yard holding a yipping fox.

“Still as white as snow, snowball.” He tested his luck by scratching Stiles old favorite spot and the kit melted in his arms, purring loudly that the whole yard watched. Except Theo who sputtered when Peter turned back and looked away. He stood up and walked into the house followed by Talia, Derek, Laura, Lydia, Thomas and Theo. He watched Stiles nose twitch before jumping out of arms, little claws tapping against the wood floor to the Stilinski box. Slipping into sweatpants he sat down on the couch next to kit and fully pulled out Claudia’s blanket, pinning the deputy’s badge onto it and placed it like a nest next to him.

Stiles quickly thrusted his body under the quilt, squirming around and rearranging the placement of the nest before a small white head popped out and laid down comfortably, taking up space on the couch. People tried to sit next to the kit that had every time Stiles’ narrowing his eyes towards the contender until Derek. Peter’s eyebrows shot up and a sly grin broke out on his face watching the fox shuffle his nest closer to Derek so he could place his head on the broody alpha’s thigh.

“Well well well…” Peter bemused, looking over to Lydia she seemed to be as gleeful as he was, so she knew too. He looked back to where his nephew was blushing to his ears but petting the kit’s head. At the corner of his eye he saw Theo giving the pair a look before realizing he was caught and looked back the tv screen. And now it became even more interesting.

“What?” Laura said pausing from talking with Thomas, he guessed in attempt to make up for what she did yesterday.

“Nothing dear sweet niece of mine. Nothing.” Peter’s smirk grew leaning into the couch and Talia came in placing small snacks and drinks in front of everyone. But Stiles got a stack of jerky he happily gnawed on, in a playful spite Peter tried to take one to only have his finger bit.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair, how come Derek gets one? Poor uncle lightning you know.” Peter dramatically sighed in faux depression. He saw Stiles huff before biting off a small piece and placed it near Peter. “That’s favoritism, Derek got a bigger piece than me. I knew you longer.” Stiles huffed again before placing a stick down, but pushed his treats farther from him, guess that’s as best as he was going to get and ate the jerky.

“Since it’s Stiles' day, we’re going to watch Spiderman.” Lydia said, going through the movies on the tv until the desired one popped up and pressed play. Hearing Spiderman was enough to have the kit’s ear perk up and turn to the tv, still gnawing on his treats. Smirking Peter snatched one when he wasn’t looking and laughed when even in Stiles was in his fox form, he gave a long and loud growl with a glare.

“Hush, you have a ton. Sharing is caring.” Peter smirked as he sipped his glass of water. Stiles huffed occasionally throwing an eye over to see if he would steal more snacks and Peter held up his hands in mock surrender as the opening credits were over. But even then Stiles pushed his snacks onto Derek’s crotch, meaning anyone who would want to steal one would have to get close to the area.

The room went silent before laughing at Derek trying to focus on the movie and not how he was beet red. Stiles huffed in self achievement and kept eating while watching the movie. He turned to Talia smiling down at the pack then at him and they both nodded, there was no way she didn’t notice either. Then they turned towards the movie and a blinding white tail thumped against his lap. He smiled at it, petting it idly as he focused on the movie as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, tryna add some suspense. Whaddaya think? Ghosts come back from the dead

As it turned out Stiles’ day turned into well over a week. A week the pack clearly appreciated as they ran around after the hyperactive kit. They could probably fill a full album book with the photo’s Talia or Lydia had taken through the tim and probably did. From when they arrived dressed in superhero onesies having to chase white fluff ball. Or Peter and Stiles playing around in the dirt enough to mud the white and light grey fur to brown and beige. Silly videos of Stiles imitating Laura’s cackle again, bouncing on everyone in the morning to wake them, or photos of them just having puppy piles. Stiles brung the pack closer than they felt in months. 

The wild kit helped Thomas warm up to his new home, his family. He pushed Theo into not standing on the outskirts of the pack and at least have fun and see what pack life really was from his view of it in high school. Bringing Derek to be more open about his woes at the time that he avoided his family for, opening about what really happened to Paige, his plans and his revenge. The family were closer than Derek ever thought he could be after these few months.

Stiles brought them back together, he was almost making the pack bonds stronger ever since Derek heard him sing at Sun Sets.

It was now into the next week when the sun was peeking through the curtains in Derek’s old room when he felt heavy weight on his chest that wasn’t there. Something also was tickling his nose that made him huff annoyed, prying his eyes open against the sunlight he looked at the sun with hidden hatred. Looking down at to what was tickling his nose was wild brown hair. 

Derek’s eyes turned into saucers staring at the familiar singer lying on top of him in a tangle of limbs nude, Claudia’s quilt lying low on his hips, barely covering his parts. He instantly felt his heart thunder in chest, apparently enough to make Stiles grumble about car alarms and shuffle closer. Right over a particular problem of morning wood, Derek inwardly groaned. 

He looked at Stiles’ face awkwardly mushed on his chest, lips parted and drooling, it was almost so childish but just like him to do. He might have been gazing a bit too long at the parted lips to miss Laura pulling out her phone, until the shutter sound echoed in the room and Derek’s eyes shot to the door.

“Ooo… Tellin’ Maa… Der, you know that’s horrible. Not even dinner, my poor baby has been defiled… Deflowered even!” Laura mocked crying while tucking her phone away and Lydia looked over her shoulder at the two before smirking at him and continuing on in the direction of the kitchen.

“Five more minutes… Just please, no..” Stiles mumbled hiding his face against Derek’s neck instead. Making Laura’s jaw drop, when did Peter get there? Because his brows were lifted staring at the two before smirking like Lydia did, but stayed to watch.

“Wow nephew you move fast.”

“What moving, there’s no moving. We’re only friends.” Derek felt his cheeks heat up and tried to shuffle in a way to not jostle Stiles but hide the situation between his legs. Peter whistled before walking away.

“I’ll give the love birds space. Therapy bills are hard to pay you know.” Peter laughed down the hallway.

“Ugh you guys…” Stiles was now slowly blinking awake and Derek was having an internal war going down.

“Uh.. Stiles. Can you please get off?”

“Off what? Comfy pillow… Warm..” Stiles seemed to be falling back asleep and Derek couldn’t handle Laura’s look any longer and shook the fox’s shoulder.

“Stiles, please.  _ Please _ wake up.”

“Ugh what is it Sourwolf.” Stiles finally opened the bright amber eyes and sat up enough to stare at each other in deep eye contact. Then Stiles eyes widened just like his did and looked down the pair to see that he was naked. Then a loud shriek was heard and Derek was now staring at the world upside down, legs barely on the bed then followed by Laura’s cackle.

“Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!” She wheezed holding at her sides, smacking her knees as she laughed at Derek’s bitch face from the floor. 

“Oh my god I’m sorry Derek!” Stiles head popped over the edge of the bed, with a clear sign of a wince. Derek gave him the same bitch face before fully sliding off the bed with a thunk making Laura laugh more and he got up. Once he got up he saw Stiles flushed from his cheeks down to the pale chest, trying to cover himself. Before he stared for too long at the freckled body and thinking about their scents mixed in a different way he heard Laura singing at the door.

“Stiles and Derek kissing in the tree.. K-I-S-S..” Before Laura could finish the song Derek bounded to his sister who looked like deer caught before sprinting away. He left after her growling.

“Don’t break anything. I swear you both..” Talia’s voice floated up to him, Derek’s face got redder only making Laura point and laugh. He pounced on the older sibling shocking her and making them both tumble down the stairs, loud thumps, growls and snarls of the siblings fighting to be heard until they finally landed on the first floor. Laura used her feet to efficiently flip him over the floor but Derek landed in a crouch. They both looked at either in a beta shift growling.

Stiles came down the stairs and flicked them both on the the nose.

“God this shirt dude.” Stiles rolled up the sleeves trying to make it seem like he wasn’t drowning in one of his shirts. His shirt. Derek’s mouth parted looking at the man in his clothes, old clothes, but still his clothes.

“Derek honey, close your mouth, you’ll catch flies. Come and eat, I swear if you both broke something I’ll charge you.” Talia came up closed his mouth with her hand and wrapped an arm around Stiles waist leading him into the kitchen. Derek and Stiles eyes kept contact until Laura snickered again taking all of Derek’s attention back to her and he growled.

She only stuck out her tongue, unshifting and following his mom in, standing up he slowly breathed in deeply trying to reign in his thoughts. They were all leading to Stiles lying on top of him, literally shaking his head of the sight he thought of Peter’s stories of his sexual adventures.  _ Yeah, yeah that did it.  _ Derek thought and sighed, he didn’t need another horrible morning wood story for Laura to make fun of him about.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a plate of food and coffee, pecking his mother’s cheek in thanks and sat down next to Stiles across from Theo. He saw at the corner of his eye Stiles looking at him flushed and when they accidentally met eyes they looked everywhere but each other eating.

“Please. Resolve your sexual tension before I do it for it for you.” Lydia chided. Derek shot her a glare but Stiles chuckled.

“No bullshit tolerance as always… Right, I’m sorry Sourwolf. Didn’t know I’d shift then.”

“It’s fine…” 

“I see someone caught the feels.” Laura blew kisses from Lydia’s left. 

“Shut up Laura we’re only friends. That’s it, drop it already.” Derek snarled out shocking silence on the table and he mumbled out a small sorry.

“It’s cool Der, told a joke for too long. I’m sorry too lil’ bro, but it’s my job to make fun of your for like… Ever?” Laura smiled at him, Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

“Whatever, I still remember about how you tried to dye your hair red… But looked neon orange.Then green. Blue. The rainbow, almost.”

“Shut up! We will never talk about that again!”

“You’re hair was neon?” Stiles laughed even Lydia was shocked before she pursed her lips trying to hold in her laughter.

“Whatever! At least we didn’t have another morning wood incident? That’s why a certain someone wears layers only on his legs!” Laura yelled out.

“I do not!” Derek yelled back.

“Do too!”

“Highlighter head!”

“Whatever woodpecker!”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Yes it does, you’re clearly always knocking on wood. Though again polishing would be a better word..” Laura made a vulgar motion of jacking off and Derek flushed and bared his alpha teeth at her. She did the same but stuck out her tongue out again and ate her food. Stiles was fully laughing holding at his sides, Lydia was turning a bit red holding hers in, Peter didn’t even bother hiding his laugh and Theo just stared at him biting his lip in a grin, but clearly had amusement in his eyes.

“It’s normal, there’s nothing wrong  with masturbating Derek. House of werewolves sadly doesn’t mean any privacy you know… I mean how do you think you both got here?” Talia smirked sitting down at the head of the table and Laura gagged on her fork choking, so did Derek. Stiles was wiping the tears from his eyes in a wince, Theo now had his mouth covered by a fist, as if he was coughing but by how his shoulders were shaking he was laughing too. Peter was bellowing out his laugh before smirking at his mom, then going back to eating. 

“Ugh mom, number rule for parenting. You don’t need to ever remind your kids how they got here, we know. Sadly, we know.” Laura groaned slumping down in the chair.

“Laura sit upright, and if you know why haven’t I met this pleasant man? Or is it a lady? I hope you’re being safe regardless.” Talia smiled, eyes shining in mischief.

“Ooo! Fork drop, burn on your life!” Stiles laughed dropping his fork on the table, making Talia laugh before she dropped her own on the table, though more gracefully than he did.

“Moom!” Laura groaned louder, sitting up straight but blushing but stuffed in the rest of her food into her cheeks before mumbling out she needed to be excused, effectively running away. 

“Psh, what’s so wrong? I mean, you can consider it masturbating, just with someone there..” Derek did the same as Laura asking to be excused and ran from that conversation.

“God such wussies.” He heard Stiles say.

“God you have no idea. They once were running in the preserve and found a possum and babies hanging upside down from a tree because it hissed. And you know, I couldn’t tell the difference between Derek and Laura’s scream that night.”

“Ma!””Mom!” Derek and Laura both yelled out in embarrassment. Derek found his spare clothing from months ago that should fit and quickly hopped in the shower, ignoring how his mother was telling Stiles embarrassing stories. Though he would only listen to how Stiles would snort and choke on his food, or burst into outrageous laughter until he wheezed. It brung a smile to Derek’s face as he got out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist he left the shower then heard a shriek similar like what he heard this morning.

Bursting out his room he looked down the hall at Laura half of her lipstick on her lip, making eye contact they both ran down the stairs to see an odd view. Stiles was lifted up by under his arms and being swinged around in a circle by his… Dad.

“Look at you my boy! Lil’ mitch all grown up!” His father stopped and Stiles had his hands covered over his eyes before he peeked through. His eyes widened then the kit wrapped himself like an octopus around his father. Laura groaned and walked up the stairs now with Lydia smiling behind her.

“Uncle Tony!” Stiles screeched making Derek wince then a second heartbeat finally looked over to the door. He recognized her from the photo. But then so did Stiles.

Stiles slid off his dad slowly looking as if he saw a ghost. His dad stepped off to the side to where his mother was, they sent him a small smile and they both walked off into the kitchen. Suddenly the woman, burst into tears and pulled Stiles down into a hug, they both made eye contact as if Stiles was silently asking if this was real. Derek only nodded and Stiles’ eyes brimmed with tears and hugged her just as tight. 

Then Lydia and Laura climbed down again the stairs and she stood stock still just as Stiles did.

“Melissa? Melissa McCall..?” Lydia’s voice cracked.  The latin mother looked up at Lydia in a look of awe. The room was eerily silent. The faux-mother to Stiles Stilinski was there in the flesh. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much fluff, tears and fluff. Wow my teeth hurt almost. _**But like most fluff in a story...**_

Derek was pacing outside his mother’s home office staring at the door. Stiles, Lydia and Melissa had been in there over hour. His mind was spiraling into different theories.

_ Is she trying to get him to leave pack?  _

_ Would Stiles leave? Is Lydia going to leave too? _

_ Why did dad bring her here? _

Then the door opened and a sniffling was heard then the lights in the house shut off. His eyes widened and suddenly there was punch on the side of his temple dazing him, then Stiles’ shriek pulled him out of his daze. Feet ran down, he assumed taking Stiles with him. Before he knew it he had beta shifted, but closer to his wolf than ever. His hands grew overly large to be covered in fur, claws looking more of knives than wolf claws, nose shifting turning a bit more into a snout but still humanly features were there. He thundered after them, two feet following down to the dinner room.

Stiles was sitting in the middle of the dinner table looking just as confused, that made them both stop and look around. His shift melted off his body then the lights were turned on showing his family wearing silly marvel hats you would get at a kid’s party. Then a iron mask was thrown at his chest that he caught immediately to crush it like paper and glared at the person who threw it.

“Eesh, jeez Der. What a spoil sport.” He only squinted back at Laura before his little sister kissed his temple.

“Sorry, knew you wouldn’t let go if you could see us coming.” Cora smirked before standing next to Peter who was now dressed nicely and smirking too. Lydia and Melissa stopped next to him then the lights were dimmed again.

“Happy birthday Mitch, my boy.” His dad reached over and ruffled Stiles hair. Talia smooched his cheek that made him scrunch up his nose. Peter and Theo simply patted his shoulder, while Laura and Thomas gave him an awkward hug. Cora only nodded towards him, he guessed since she didn’t know him as well as the others. Then his mother began singing happy birthday, Stiles eyes widened as a giant cake was lowered onto the table.

“Oh my god.” Covered his face with his hands but then peeked through to stare at the cake again. It almost looked like a black wedding cake until Anthony, Derek’s father turned it, to show how the decorations then formed into the ears on Batman’s horns, the eyes were filled with red, almost like alpha’s eyes to have cape flow down.The first layer as gotham and a bat symbol in the sky. Then to be followed by Spiderman’s face, but then last two layers were completely different almost. 

The third and fourth layer only had words on it.

‘You’re stronger than you know, just trust me.’ But then the last layer, somehow made Derek even more impressed. There was perfect signatures from every member of pack, to finally lead to a chocolate plaque that said.

‘Welcome home, Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Your parents would be just as proud as we are of you. Happy 21st birthday’

Derek looked over to see Stiles biting his bottom lip, with tears shining in his eyes, the candle lights almost making them look golden.

“I hate you guys… I already cried enough today jesus. But thank you… Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Stiles voice cracked but a blinding smile spread on his face before he looked up at Derek. His breath caught and could only smile back just as brightly. Then everyone resung happy birthday to Stiles, even louder than before, the occasionally laugh from Stiles from listening to some tone deaf notes but he shined more than ever. Derek could only stare watching his pack, but mostly Stiles, smile and giggle.

Stiles was then handed a knife and cut off a piece onto a plate then started passing them out. When it was Derek’s turn their fingers brushed making them both pause but then smile at each other before parting. The pack laughed around each other, Derek could only wonder how they could get so close, how he would’ve still been working himself probably to death. Then his eyes landed back on Stiles for who knows how many times.

Melissa was telling stories about Stiles’ childhood from his crazy visit ER stories to the silly sleepovers with his pseudo-brother Scott. Then Stiles was laughing brightly before their eyes caught and felt something in his chest lighten. Colors almost looked brighter, being surrounded in laughter and Stiles tilted his head before laughing and point to corner of his own lips. Derek blushed before his tongue quickly darted out to lick the cake frosting.

Stiles blushed lightly before snorting and laughing again, he did the same to his own mouth seeing a side of Stiles’ mouth smeared in red velvet. The fox gaped before bringing up a finger and rubbing off the cake and popped it into his mouth. Derek oddly followed the track then saw Stiles’ lips smile around his finger and shoot him a thumbs up. Derek snorted then watched Stiles look affronted from something being said, he couldn’t hear them anyways and then started to animatedly talk to Melissa. Once it seemed everyone was done eating cake, his dad picked up the rest taking it into the kitchen before his mom spoke up.

“If everyone is proper, we still have one more surprise before we come back to open gifts.”

“I’m getting gifts?! I thought this was it?” Stiles interrupted her and before everyone could only squint at the boy Peter spoke up next.

“When was the last time you had a gift?”

“Uh… Right before I moved out, Melissa gave me a full box set of books. And Scott game me a sketchbook and art supplies… So eighteen I think?”

“Jesus kid.”Anthony said walking back into the dining room.

“Well no matter. And no interruptions,” Talia added sending a half-hearted glare to everyone. “Everyone off into their cars and follow us. We have somewhere special to go.” Talia stood up holding out her hand, then his dad easily locked their fingers together  and lead the way out. Everyone falling afterwards into their own cars, on the ride there Derek was with Stiles and Stiles. The goofy both kept chatting away in spanish, Derek paid no attention, but only watched their joined smiles and listened to their laughter before  they pulled the Camaro in front a field.

Stepping out the cars the pack followed a trail of dim lights to then an open meadow. There in the middle was the nemeton surrounded in flowers of all kinds, the grass alone he could feel the magic coursing through. Then everyone else started to take off their shoes and step into the grass. But Stiles threw his off and ran up to the tree, seeming to look around until he paused. Derek jogged up to see where was crouching and saw Stiles spreading a small jumble of flowers to show letters carved into the roots.

_ M.S.  _ and _ C.Y.S. _

“C.Y.S.?” Derek asked and paused looking at Stiles ready to cry again.

“Claudia Yvette Stilinski.” Stiles sniffled before pressing his head to the bark, Derek could only place his hand on his shoulder. Then Stiles went suddenly tense before scrambling back in a crab walk staring at the tree.

“I… What, I. I? I forgot that?” Stiles stood up and looked at the pack staring at him but not wanting to disturb his train of thought.

“Can everyone get in pairs?” Stiles asked and everyone nodded. Laura and Lydia. Anthony and Talia. Melissa and Peter. Theo and Cora. Then Thomas, Stiles and Derek. “Well this will do, I hope you don’t mind me Sir Hale.” Stiles snorted and slightly bent a knee in a bow before holding out his hands. Derek looked confused before Stiles turned his palm up, nervously Derek reached out as did Thomas and Stiles grabbed their hands to tug them in. He looked around and saw everyone follow their lead.

But then Stiles shifted, hair turning into a pure white beta shift, tail swaying behind him. Melissa gasped before nodding and went back to facing Peter in a proud smile.

“Oh he’s not going to sing is he? He’s going to sing isn’t he. Stiles I love you, but ever since I met you it’s almost like my life has been a musical… So many random times you just start singing and don’t get me wrong, with pipes like yours who wouldn’t–” Then a smack was heard in the field. “Jeez Lydia let up a little…” 

“Stop being so childish and let him do what he needs to. Stiles’ day. We promised now shut it. Continue.” Lydia smiled over to Stiles who stuck his tongue out a Laura to only have it returned in full. Then he faced them taking a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment to open them fully shining purple with flames. 

Then Stiles started to sing. Then everyone gasped feeling the pull of their supernatural sides pull through. Now shifted everyone looked at everyone before Stiles slowly started to spin and everyone copied. Then he seemed to to go into the chorus and Stiles’ voice projected into the field, bouncing off every tree. Looking around he watched fireflies rise from the meadow and small flowers open and bloom. He looked at Laura mouthing ‘What the fuck? Is he a fairy?’ and Derek only shrugged before being pulled into a different spin that somehow allow him and Thomas to not topple over.

“ _ Open your heart, I am calling you! Right from the very start... Your wounded heart was calling too. Open your arms… You will find the answer when you answer to the Call. _ ” Then Stiles started to sing in the rest of the song in polish with a bright grin on his face and started to dance and spin with a spring in his step. He almost wanted to laugh watching his uncle do the same but like everyone else they started to laugh and spin around the field, fireflies bouncing with them almost. 

Then a glow emitted from the middle of the tree and suddenly burst through the tree in the same glow of fireflies of what seemed like a woman with long flowing hair bounce with a little boy. Claudia and Stiles dancing, holding hands and spinning the same way they were.

He saw Stiles pause in his song before smiling brightly with tears running down his cheeks and span faster, Derek almost felt like he couldn’t feel the floor. But he felt too happy feeling every pack bond shine brightly, thrumming in happiness aswell. Stiles switched back to to english to finish the song. 

“ _ Open your heart, I am calling you! Right from the very start... Your wounded heart was calling too. Open your arms… You will find the answer when you answer to the Call!”  _ Stiles finished then there was a bright light in the field where the projection of Stiles and Claudia was then a person simply walked out of that light.

“Good god and the heaven’s above.” His mother said as they came closer to the middle of the clearing next to the mystical tree.

“Why, hello Alpha Hale.” The woman simply bowed in a dress would only describe that came out of the victorian era. His mother’s mouth only gaped like a fish, looking over his uncle and father were the same, but everyone else was confused. “Now now. I told your mother to not sing that song willy nilly. And yet here you are, her son, doing the same.” The woman seemed to glide over to Stiles and Derek without much thought stood in front of him in protection. Her eyes only widened, but so did his parents and uncle at his actions.

“Mighty sweet child. There’s so so much that you have ahead of you dear boy. But do not give into haste, and never doubt your heart. Follow it and it will lead to you to your destiny. Though do not be surprised when it will be under your nose.” The woman said cryptically  before phasing through him right to Stiles and the boy was only staring at her advances. Derek was ready to pounce before his mother’s hand was suddenly there to stop him. 

“Do not interrupt.” Talia said in a voice full of authority but Derek could only stare at his mother in disbelief before looking back to Stiles.

“My boy, I can say the same thing to you as I did one of Lycaon’s children. But your mother told me not to hinder in your life. Such a stubborn woman.”

“You knew my mom?” Stiles voice cracked and the woman simply nodded.

“Yes Mieczyslaw, in fact did. And do. She wished, no, they both wished, your father and mother to wished to see you this day of birth! Their small little boy now a man with family so big and still growing as it seems.” She smiled looking over at the new members before turning back to Stiles. “Though it seems like you have forgotten some of the things that made you fully like your mother. Or more like shut them out. Without pain there is no growth, without agony and despair you never really know what happiness really is at the end. Don’t shut them out. They are what makes you you, what makes you their baby boy. Do not be afraid of it.” Then the woman suddenly pressed her hand through Stiles chest and Derek heard his heart rate skyrocket as he was pushed back by a invisible force.

Derek ran into a force knocking him straight off his feet, other members doing the same but his parents and uncle. His eyes flared ruby watching them.

“Why aren’t you helping mom! Dad?! Please!” Derek’s voice broke off into a whine looking between them and the mysterious woman.

“Oh honey. It’s okay just watch. Everyone watch.” Derek didn’t have much of an option and did as she said. Then Stiles arms started to glow in the familiar henna. But then it grew past his forearms, up his arms then his neck and then to his eyes, fully turning them bright molten gold. Derek could only watch… It almost beautiful. Then the woman pulled back and Stiles glowing features faded out and the boy was only nodded vigorously at the woman. 

Derek tried hard but he couldn’t hear her words just Stiles’ heart then she pulled out a necklace he watched slowly spin. One side had the moon and the other a tree, almost a carbon copy of the nemeton and put it over Stiles’ head. The necklace shined in almost violet like the fox’s eyes tend to before seeming like any other necklace. Then Derek realized the shield was down and ran in front of Stiles pushing him behind himself.

The glowing woman openly gaped at him before smiling. Then she pulled out the same looking necklace, but one side had a wolf head then a moon being placed over his head. But his necklace glowed red before appearing to be normal again.

“Talia, you have a bright son. Though his past may be dark and filled with dread, he will be great, no. I should say he will be great _ er _ , he will reach his true potential and soon.” She gave a sad knowing smile to the both of them before floating off, nodding at his family then simply walking back into the tree. Then the woman’s voice whispered to them all.

“Remember the fireflies will always light your way in a time it seems there is only darkness.” Then all traces of her left, the bugs had stopped bouncing in rhythm but now chose to idly drift around, as if to light the preserve.

“My god. I knew there was something special about you.” Peter broke out of his trance and cautiously stepped closer eyeing them over, his parents did so as well but stopping in front of them.

“Who is she?” Derek asked and Peter answered for him with a deep laugh.

“That my dear nephew was the Nemeton. Or spirit of it. In a way she’s also the one who plants them around the world as balance and harmony for the supernaturals. Protection too, you could also say the Druids worship her as well.”

“Are you saying I just challenge a god basically.”

“That nephew, is exactly what I’m saying.” Peter leaned in close staring at their matching necklaces before stepping back giving him a proud smile Derek rarely saw. “Though stupid. You were brave. Stupid isn’t even the right word for it, extremely, astronomically–”

“Peter I think he gets it by the look on his face,” Anthony said barking out a laugh but came up to Derek and pulled him into a tight and brief hug before thundering his hands down on Derek’s shoulders as all the color was leaving his face. 

“I just tried to challenge a god. I almost tried to challenge a god!” Derek said in pure terror but he didn’t regret it, if he had to he would do it again in a heartbeat. Then he felt lean fingers wrap around his wrist and he looked down to the pale hand and his eyes shot up to Stiles’ amber eyes filled with amusement.

“I mean she didn’t pull your balls through your throat, so it’s a win huh?”

“Stiles please, I’m sure she could have just made me into ash.”

“That she could have and worse, I hope you got that.” Talia said looking at him in a stern look before it turned into the same proud look Peter had. “Real stubborn, like a true Hale. I’m proud of you for sticking up for pack, even if you were far up your own, young man.” His mother grabbed his ear pinching it and making him bow down enough that their eyes were perfectly aligned. Letting his ear go she cupped his cheeks and kissed Derek’s forehead. “But I am so proud. So so proud.” Talia whispered and pecked his forehead again before stepping alongside his father.

Derek stared at his necklace in awe before he noticed his mother start to strip down, others then following suit.

“What the fuck.” Theo hissed out turning away but still peeking at some times. Derek let out a small warning and watched as the beta’s eyes widened before fully turning away.

“Tonight, though that surprise I did not know would happen. I called you here to run. As a family of old and now new. Derek, Stiles, I know how troubling it can be to fully shift so you do not have to if you don’t wish to. Everyone else,  **shift.** ” Talia said in stride before suddenly shifting into a midnight dark wolf, his father into a ashy grey and brown wolf next to her. Peter was completely grey, Laura fully brown, Cora was almost a splitting image of their father’s coat. Derek felt more at peace and shifted, but then it went further than he thought. Soon his paws were pressing against the soil. But surprisingly the necklace had shifted to accommodate the new form. 

Soft rustling was next to him and he watched as Stiles was staring at everyone else, jealousy, nervousness and shame wafting off him. Derek butted his head on his shoulder and sat down, though still being eye height as Stiles.

“Jesus Sourwolf. I know you said you shifted into something huge but dude, you are a giant wolf. What the fuck, you’re still as tall as me now! I’m almost six foot!” Derek huffed in a way almost like a snort then woofed at him waiting.

“...I don’t know how I did it.” Stiles finally admitted after a stare off. Derek imitated breathing in then closed his eyes. Snapping one open to glare when Stiles laughed at his antics.

“Right right. Alright Yoda I’ll get to it, eesh.” Then Stiles closed his eyes and did the same as Derek did. Derek felt the bonds still in this form and woofed again.

“Woof woof to you too big guy.” Stiles snorted and Derek growled in warning, then lifted a paw to Stiles’ chest, making sure to not push him over. Through his wolf’s bond he said simply.

**_“Trust self. Believe self. Shift”_ **

Stiles eyes opened into saucers mouth gaping like he wanted to ask so many questions but Derek only narrowed his jade eyes in response.

“Fine fine, but I expect a full run through of that dude, that is awesome.” Derek huffed impatiently, the rest of the pack was waiting as well. Only without a full wolf shift was Lydia and Melissa, then Theo and Thomas beta shifted.

“Since team human is here, we’re going back to the house, hope you don’t mind.” Lydia said turning to Talia who simply gave a nod then the two left the way they came. Derek looked back to Stiles, face twisted in worry.

**_“I’m with you. Always. Let go.”_ ** Derek butted his head against the side of Stiles jaw and watched a smile spread across Stiles face and nod then take deep breaths. Then suddenly there was noise of cracking and shifting and out of a pile of clothes poked out a small fox head, eyes wide. In comparison Stiles really did now look like a cat compared to the rest of his family. He watches as the kit grabbed his clothes in his chomps before hiding it next to the tree. He did the same, family following suit then then they stopped at the tree, wolves, panther and fox circling it.

And howled up into the sky. Then burst off into the treeline, Stiles nipping at his legs in a way to get a case. Somehow the small kit jumped up and bit his ear before running off, Derek could only follow, as they both darted through the trees, bark and chitter at each other. 

***

He looked around for a week around the fox’s old place. There was nothing, even the boy next to him that was almost showing tendencies as bad as his were gone.

“Guess he really did move out then.” He walked down the low security loft and left back home. But then looked over to his landlord waiting for him at his front step. 

“Hey! I just wanted to tell you you got new neighbors upstairs, so if you hear any noises  they are probably just settlin’ in” The man spoke in a southern accent he tried hard not to cringe to but pulled off a charming smile. Then it clicked.

“Stiles Stilinski perhaps? Along with Theo Raeken?” He enthusicatly asked and the landlord only nodded quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah! Those two, really only heard bad things about them. But Peter Hale dropped by today and paid everything in advance, almost for about several years. With that money honestly, they could buy a house. Boys ended up drawing the luck of the draw huh!” The landlord laughed smacking his hand down repeatedly on his shoulder, only making him look at it. Jaw muscles slightly ticking before reigning in his annoyance and smiled more forcely.

“Yeah! They are old friends of mine. Can’t wait, I’ll show them the ropes. Sadly hate to end this but long day at work.”

“Ah right, what do you work as again.” He sighed

“Journalist. Good night Sir.”

“Ah right actually came by to tell you with the money, I can take a bit of a vaca! I probably won’t be around for a couple months I just wanted to let you know. You honestly are the least noisy tenant I’ve had you know..”

“Ah right, thanks for the head’s up goodnight.” He went to close his door but the landlord stopped it.

“I know this is much to ask, but keep an eye on them alright.” This man was truly getting on his nerves as another muscle ticked in his face but nodded. Then the landlord moved his hand back doing a mock salute he left finally and the smile instantly fell of his face.

“God what a nuisance. Idiots…” He looked over to his station and grinned. Maybe he should go to see Stiles in person at the Sun Sets. The thought made a shiver fly down his spine and goosebumps fly over his skin, he picked up a photo smiling as his teeth shifted into almost jagged rocks at a cliffside. Eyes flaring into bright yellow and predatory grin breaking the seams of his face at the photo.

“God the gods must be on my side, Mieczyslaw. You truly make me feel something…” A clawed hand went to rub at his chest then tossed the photo onto the table climbing up the stairs.

“...And when I get you, you’ll be only mine to love. Hale be damned.”

He laid down on his bed and pulled out his phone, sending out a quick text.

**Sent: Have some things that will interest you. Bring her with.**

**Received: Oh? Why should I, I don’t have time to be wasted on crazy things you know.**

**Sent: Trust me, there will be something for all of us.**

**Received: When?**

**Sent: Next month, day before full moon. You will see when you get here**

**Received: The full moon? Are you cliche?**

**Sent: Do it or don’t.**

**Received: I’ll see you in a couple weeks. This better be worth it.**

He rolled his eyes not even bothering to reply and flopped back down onto his bed, soon smiling at his ceiling.

“Can’t wait to see you again Stiles…” He mumbled off, feeling sleep start to pull him down and got up to get ready for bed. Finally showering and getting fresher, he had a vile smile on his face through it all. Even falling asleep with one thing on his mind.

How to make Stiles his, for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**....It must come to an end eventually**_  
>  I honestly don't know. Fae like Stiles, god nemeton. Now we really know I'm pulling this deep out of a crevis in my brain lol. But ooooo, _suspense_


	22. Chapter 22

She tapped her foot onto the wood flooring staring at the still shifted pair. Derek huffed in amusement not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Stiles c’mon it’s the last day of your vacation, we need to do something, you’re finally drinking age. I refuse to sit in the house any longer.” Lydia hissed out, crossing her arms. But yet Stiles still stayed under Derek’s head, tucked in between his forelegs.

“Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski.” Then a white muzzle poked out, chittering loudly and quite annoyed at her even snapping his teeth at her, whiskers twitching. She had to fight a grin at how cute Stiles’ annoyed chitter looked with his nose constantly twitching about.

“Well you didn’t give me a choice, get out of there this instant.” Derek snorted hearing Stiles full name but shuffled over, leaving the fox out in the open. Lydia took the opportunity and snatched up Stiles into her arms went upstairs, while Stiles barked angrily at Derek but then she grinned seeing Laura give Derek the same look.  

“That means you too Derek.” Then the siblings were sprinting into the backyard, Derek obviously using his wolf shift to his advantage. But she kept climbing the stairs until they got to the room Stiles was temporarily in. Lydia placed bags onto the bed next to Stiles, who still hadn’t shifted. She simply turned around giving him the feeling of privacy but didn’t hear the bed dip in any way.

“5.” The bed slightly rustled. “4. 3. If I get to one, you will be deaf Stiles, trust me.” Then there was a familiar cracking of bones setting into place and groaning.

“God how do they deal…” Stiles mumbled and Lydia turned around, lifting up a brow at Stiles squawk and fumble to cover himself.

“Oh relax okay, nothing would make me embarrassed about you naked. Get dressed we’re going out to a karaoke bar and you’re going to be on my team. I’m not going to lose. I am going to be back in thirty minutes and you better be ready, so help me god.” And as soon as that she turned away. 

An hour later now arriving at the bar Stiles was still pouting in the front seat of her cherry Toyota.

“My god, let’s have fun. We haven’t done this in forever you know… Ever since you started avoiding your family and all that.” Stiles huffed parking the car, right she was going to step out the car, Stiles pulled her into an awkward hug over the gear shift.

“I never wanted to, nor was my attention to you know… I’m sorry.” Stiles pulled away smiling before getting out the car, Lydia following behind and locking the doors with the a press of a button. “ But doesn’t mean I’m not going to anything less than a zombie tonight Lyds. And I’m talking the first Dawn of the Dead! God that intestine scene… He could’ve just I dunno, moved!” Stiles threw up his hands exclaiming out to no one in particular as Theo held open the door.

“Thanks man.”

“Really should be blaming you right now, I hate these clothes.” Theo half-heartedly growled, making Stiles stick his tongue out at him. She looked him over before looking at Peter and giving him an impressed nod on how cleaned up Theo looked. He looked like almost a distant Hale cousin almost. Then she saw Stiles grab Theo yelling about the bar, looking over she saw Derek’s shoulders slightly slump before Peter steered him to a booth close to the stage. Then she felt familiar arm around wrap around her shoulders. 

“Since Cora decided to go back to South America, this is really going to be a ladies night, and that means… We’re goin’ to check out the hot guys.”Laura cheerily said, leading them through the people idly standing by Lydia snorted but let Laura lead the way, sparing a glance at Stiles animatedly talking to Theo, who looked constipated trying to figure it out. She only grinned and turned to where a tan blonde was shyly looking at her.

***

Theo sighed deeply rubbing his temples before he looked away all together. Stiles looked to where he was looking at and saw a familiar sandy blonde, Liam Dunbar. His eyebrows rose, he would’ve never thought Theo rolled that way. But the way Theo’s eyes were going predatory, he was clearly wrong.

“Go get them lover boy.” And Theo’s eyes snapped to his and Stiles only nodded, soon as that Theo was gone into the crowd looking for Liam. He sighed turning back towards the bar before a drink was just deposited right in front of him.

“Uh I didn’t order…” He looked up to a sun kissed guy with dark brown hair and clear bluish grey eyes. Bluish green? Wearing a grey shirt with a batman logo over it, like a signal.

“I’d like to say bluish grey, but everyone sees differently.” The guy chuckled and Stiles felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Cute. Clearly your friend couldn’t see that.” The guy said. Stiles only laughed picking up the drink before taking a small sip. Though honestly it just looked like a pink smoothie.

“Strawberry…”Stiles eyes widened and sipped more of his favorite fruit smoothie until he realized the alcohol in it.

“I’m guessing it’s your favorite then. Call it a bartender’s special eye.” The guy snorted before squinting and smiling bright leaning over the bar, propped up on his elbows.

“Uh right. Dude shouldn’t you..” Stiles looked around and saw people weren’t really at the bar before looking back into the bluish grey eyes. Honestly the smile the guy had was a little infectious and couldn’t help but to smile back before going back to sipping his drink, until the next words that came out of the bartender’s mouth made him choke.

“Stiles Stilinski right, the sheriff’s kid?” Then the bartender quickly hopped over the counter with grace that Stiles would be envious of if he wasn’t choking. Then guy patted his back until he reigned in his cough.

“Yeah who are you?”

“Ouch, my pride. Though I was more in the background more than anything. But I used to be on the yearbook club as a hint.” And Stiles racked his brain in thought, so he went to school with this guy, guess that’s how he was familiar…

“Matt? Matt Daehler?”

“Ding ding! Man was going to be hurt honestly…” Matt hopped back over the counter to pretend he was doing something productive when the manager walked by, Stiles could only snort around the straw he unconsciously began chewing on, until he realized it and put it back in the drink.

“I thought you left right before graduation?”

“Yeah you know see the world and all that jazz. Though mostly around in Cali. What have you been up to? It’s almost weird seeing you without your conjoined twin.” Matt laughed leaning back on the bar. Stiles thought about who he was speaking about looking at the rest of his pack members laughing in their own conversations before he got it. A sad smile crossed his face and his shoulders slumped a little.

“Oh fuck I’m sorry, did I say something?”

“No no it’s fine… Though honestly I would’ve thought the same as you. But I don’t know how Scott has been.” Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek before simply changing the subject. “Nice tee by the way. Better question is DC or Marvel?”

“DC forever.”

“Oh Matt. Matty Matt Matt. I don’t think we can be friends, good drinks aside.”

“Oh really? Then that will be seven dollars please.” And Stiles accidentally spat out some of the smoothie, dribbling down his chin. _Seven_?! Matt let out a bellowed laugh while grabbing a napkin and whipping off Stiles face. The two just noticed how close they had bed before someone was waving Matt down the bar and he sighed but smiled at him.

“Duty calls. See you around Stilinski. And don’t worry drinks are on the house for you. Can’t do all of your friends though, might end up losing my job.” He laughed and walked down. Stiles smiled to his drink before idly sipping more and snorting in amusement to himself. He lost track of time before Matt was in his face again.

“Damn really looking lonely at this point.”

“Ouch my pride.” Stiles smiled, a little tipsy then his drink was refilled and he smiled up at Matt in thanks. Who only blushed a little, swiping his hair out of his eyes. It was nice look Stiles wouldn’t lie, kind of cute.

“Thanks. But you’re cute too, even more when you smile.” Stiles honestly laughed to that, while Matt looked embarrassed at his flirting attempts.

“For your sake, I really hoped that worked before.”

“I mean it hasn’t… But be my first? Your disgusting marvel habits aside.” Matt grinned placing a bowl of just sugared strawberries on the counter. He looked up at him in surprise and Matt only winked at him. He ate one and immediately coughed looking at the berry.

“Vodka?”

“Yep, though it’s special just for you. Happy birthday, Stilinski.” Stiles slowly ate the berry looking at Matt confused. “Hah, the only reason I know it is ‘cause McCall used to scream it out in the halls remember? Man I still wonder how they cleaned up all that glitter…” Matt laughed, so did Stiles, he did remember how sometimes Scott had done silly birthday pranks to his locker. Then he saw Lydia waving him down by a karaoke booth, along with the rest of the pack members.

“Duty calls? Can I take this with me?” Matt smiled before smirking and pushing the small bowl and drink closer. As Stiles grabbed his items Matt leaned over and pecked his cheek, making Stiles blush to his ears.

“Have fun Stilinski, nice seeing you again.” Matt said and walked down the bar to attend to other people. Stiles numbly walked to Lydia who was openly smirking.

“Who was that?”

“Matt Daehler?” Who seemed to catch their eye and wave at Stiles, winking too, causing his cheeks to flush. He could also hear Matt’s laugh from there and quickly sat down next to Derek who was scowly more than usual.

“Something wrong Sourwolf?” But Derek only shook his head and shuffled away to resume his conversation with Peter. Then saw Laura trying to rest for his drink and he smacked her hand away.

“No this is mine!” Stiles huddled the drink close and began to chug it down making the group look at him at surprise. Stiles giggled looking back at the pack and leading back against the chair.

“Ooo, he’s a giggly drunk! Cute!” Laura pinched his cheek before looking back the screen and scrolling through. Before she proudly smiled and grabbed the microphone. He laughed knowing this bubbly intro.

“I need to tell you something. I really really really really really really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?” Laura sung in a cheery voice pointing at all the pack, making them laugh, even people in the audience. Laura used her enthusiasm to carry herself through the song until it got to surprisingly, Derek’s turn who choose Wonderwall.

Derek only shot him a glare and Stiles only smirked.

“I should’ve taken the leather jacket as a sign…” And Derek flipped him off before he started to sing the song. Slowly getting more and more into it, even a little hip swing that made Stiles laugh. After Peter chose Alice by Tom Waits. And honestly it wasn’t half bad, he even had a glass of whiskey on stage.  _ Very Peter honestly _ , Stiles thought and laughed when Peter sent him a wink. Theo took him for a loop when he started rapping to a song called Cantaloop by U3, with a jazzy upbeat. Then Lydia proudly sauntered up on stage, taking the eyes of guys in the crowd with her. And song a song Stiles tried extremely hard not to laugh to Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend by Marilyn Monroe, while swinging her hips a little, pulling in guys like hounds.

“My god she’s too into it isn’t she.” Stiles whispered over to Laura but when she didn’t reply he looked over to her blushing a little before sipping her margarita when she was caught. Stiles narrowed his eyes slowly turning back to Lydia’s performance, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder smirking at the crowd. And then it was his turn.

Stiles slowly scrolled through the song list before he waved Lydia back over. 

“I don’t know what to sing… I just feel nervous jeez, you would think after you know, but this is just different Lyds.” And Lydia looked over the song list before choosing one without asking and locked their fingers together.

“Just like the shows, just sing to pack, we’re here.” Looking over to the booth everyone had smiles on their faces even some cheering. His song started before he was ready, his cheeks heated up but looked at the screen singing softly. Then a squeeze in his hand he heard his pack whispering to ‘let go’ like they were in his ear. The song Lydia choose was Alive by Sia, his eyes widened looking over to her before a proud smile spread on his face. 

As the song continued he realized he felt his eyes change at the chorus and shut his eyes tightly. He really pushed himself through the most emotional part of the song, finally letting go of Lydia’s hand to grasp the microphone before the highest note, highest and louder than ever he’s done, but the song needed the note to convey it. And sort of related to him, he was alive compared to a couple months ago. Alive with his pack slowly living. He licked his lips, opening his eyes when the song ended to absolute silence and wide eyes.

Then a roar of cheering rose across the crowd and bar making Stiles shyly rub the back of his neck before quickly running away to the table everyone was at. He glanced over to the bar to see Matt whistling and clapping, before blowing a kiss his way.

“We said let go, not exactly blow everyone away to shame anyone after you Stiles.” Peter laughed but leaned over and patted his shoulder. Derek nudged their shoulders together, while Laura whistled loudly, Theo smirking and Lydia smiling proudly either because they obviously won or that he sung through his nervousness. 

They watched and drank through the other customers sing on the stage some horribly bad to the point of laughter some so sweet it melted hearts, until the bar closed. He looked for Matt but saw the bar was left empty,  _ Missed the chance to say thanks…  _ Stiles thought then he watched Lydia leaning against Laura before driving off. Derek said his goodbyes climbing into his Camaro, leaving he, Peter and Theo driving.

“After all these presents, you know how long I had to wait it was honestly infuriating especially when mine is the best of all. Though Talia and Anthony helped with another that you’ll soon find out.” Peter said driving to the nicer part of town and parked. Right next to his baby blue jeep, almost looking brand new. Stiles clambered out of the car staring at it before Peter held out two keys to their owners. Stiles and Theo looked at each other a bit terrified before entering the house, climbing the stairs they saw two other rooms on the floor below but opening the front door, made the boys drop their keys.

Everything was chic and furnished, brand new but some things he knew were his. Like his xbox with games, even new ones, both boys sprinted at the stairs and opened every door looking into every room. They were personalized, almost like they were made for him but Stiles then beelined it for the kitchen to see everything just as new as the apartment, or more like house. But one door was really irking him that he pulled it open to stare at a fully decked walk in refrigerator with meats and spices that were extremely hard to get.

Stiles slowly walked out, closing the door as if it was made from fine china, Theo bounding down the stairs and looking at Peter the same way.

“Oh yes, Derek won’t need to keep that promise I’ve been hearing about either. Your bills have been expunged. Debt free, courtesy of Talia and Anthony Hale.”

“Peter with the fuck?! How am I supposed to pay for this stuff!” Stiles yelled swinging his arm around pointing at the items.

“You don’t.” Then Theo and Stiles were stalking towards Peter, furious enough that he raised his hands retreating.

“Say that again.” Theo growled.

“You don’t have to pay. For anything. You guys are living here scott free. F-R-E–” Before Peter can finish Stiles smacked the man hard enough the sound thundered off the walls before Theo threw a left hook into Peter’s ribs. Peter groaned in pain before being encased in two strong hugs, the scent of tears in the air.

“Please don’t cry on me. This jacket cost too much to have plebeian tears all over it you know.” Peter wheezed out in the hug before returning it just as strong. “You both deserve it honestly. Now let go before I lose all blood circulation.” The boys wiped their cheeks looking at Peter in so much gratitude.

“Theo, Talia said as a gift there’s fifty grand for you to either pursue college, get a better job and jar. You’re an enforcer now, you need to know the ropes.” Theo nodded like bobble head.

“Stiles, you also have fifty grand to make as pocket money. Call the lovely Ms.Tonia because she has a surprise for you aswell. But you’re family now, the both of you. Time to act like it.”

“How what, where did you get that money from?”

“We have about maybe… Eight billion in pack bonds, for anything to happen, big family, big needs. And the company and investments, this is nothing. We just don’t live like the Whittemore’s for example.” Stiles couldn’t help the hysterical laughter thinking about Jackson. Then a knock was heard at the door, the trio looked over to Matt peeking in.

“You guys okay, heard stomping and a loud clap.”

“...Are you stalking us?” Theo asked getting closer to the brunette and he threw his hands up in defeat.

“No no! No! I’m your new neighbor, the landlord told everyone you both were moving in a couple of days ago! I live on the first floor, I swear!” They all heard the truth and Stiles smiled shyly looking at Matt now in pajamas, specifically DC pajamas.

“Nerd.” Stiles said.

“Psh whatever Marvel scum.” 

“I’m going to leave before I get covered in childish UST. So goodnight you two. Remember to call Tonia!” Peter waved over his shoulder leaving their new apartment.

“Well nice to meet you both, but long day tomorrow. Good night.” Matt looked down, grabbing the keys they dropped and placed them in a bowl next to the door, reaching around to lock it himself. He waved before closing the door with a click. Theo and Stiles looked at each other before screaming and running around the house until they lied down in their rooms. 

“We have the best lives right now don’t we?” Stiles yelled out

“You can say that twice, Stilinski.”

“We have the best live–”

“Not literally you dipshit.” Making Stiles burst out in laughter until sleep started to finally pull down his drunken state. Stiles heard feet patter over to his the door and there stood Theo.

“Though honestly I should be kissing your feet. I… If I didn’t meet you I think I would’ve been dead. Even after all those times you left food out for me, past everything you still saw through it all. I–Just–” Then Theo pulled him into a deep hug, Stiles only hugged back rubbing small circles into his back.

“Look even now, you kind of just. Understand and– Fuck I don’t know what I mean.”

“It’s fine Theo, just go to bed. Honestly tomorrow I hope you’re ready to get a little plump because I am going to cook to my heart desires.”

“Wouldn’t miss it Stilinski. Goodnight. And thank you really. I honestly owe you my life.” Stiles was going to tell Theo how he was wrong but he had already shut his new room door and Stiles flopped down on the bed. 

_ Best Birthday ever… I have a new place, I think a new friend, a new family, a new life, a new beginning… _ Stiles smiled up to his ceiling, either blaming it on the situation or the alcohol, until he went to sleep.


End file.
